Amistades Peligrosas
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: Phillippe intenta gobernar Francia siguiendo las sugerencias de sus consejeros reales, pero lo que nadie sabe es que a pesar de que la paz reina en Francia dentro de la corte comienza a surgir ciertos problemas. Dos nuevas mujeres aparecen en la vida de los mosqueteros y será un dolor de cabeza para los cuatro mosqueteros. D'artagnan x Ana de Austria
1. El embajador

Aquella noche era una noche lluviosa, vaya que hacía tiempo que no llovía de tal manera en Paris.

Aun la herida que tenía en el hombro no había cicatrizado del todo y debía pedir ayuda a veces para ciertos movimientos. Ese maldito ladrón me había dado bien duro, sino fuera por ella seguramente ahora estaría en el suelo con los gusanos.

- **D'artagnan** – Escuche como detrás de la puerta de mi habitación sonaba la voz de Porthos. Era muy tarde para este tipo de visitas. Sin pensarlo demasiado me levante de la cama y me coloque la bata antes de abrirle la puerta.

- **¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunte alzando una ceja viendo que había una dama detrás de él

\- **Es algo importante** – solamente me contesto eso antes de que su mano se colocara en mi pecho y de un solo empujón se introdujera junto a mí en la alcoba – **Espero que no te importe pero no podía dejarla sola**

Miré a la chica, una joven mujer de unos treinta y algo de años. Rubia de facciones bastantes refinadas y que por la poca ropa que llevaba consigo dejaba ver que su cuerpo estaba bien formado. Aparte la mirada tosiendo, ya estaban adentro no lo podía sacar de aquí. Realmente le debería dar una patada, cuidándome tanto en los últimos años como para que Porthos me colocara en este tipo de situaciones. Su llegada al palacio como consejero real a veces me daba más dolores de cabeza que alivio.

- **¿Qué es lo importante?** – pregunte alzando mi ceja mientras me quitaba la bata para dársela a la chica sin nombre. La diferencia entre Aramis y yo era que yo era más débil de lo que parecía – **por favor madeimoselle** – le hablé a la muchacha mientras esperaba que mi amigo hablara.

El señor de Du-Vallon encendió una vela y agarró la botella de vino que estaba en el escritorio a medio tomar.

- **Uno de los embajadores, un hindú...** \- comenzó hablar Porthos mientras llenaba un vaso. Era raro verlo tan exaltado al hablar cuando eso ocurría era porque algo malo había pasado – **Las semillas de café sé que no hacen nada malo, sino dicen que es muy bueno para salud pero...**

\- **¿Pero?** – miré a la chica quien me miraba asustada.

\- **Como ellos venían de la india he pensado que un regalo no estaba de más, cada uno tiene su función aquí en la corte. Aramis es más diplomático y Athos tu sabes...** \- tomo del vaso de vino y se dejó caer en la silla

\- **Porthos al grano ¿Qué ocurrió?** – no había nada peor que cuando comenzaba a contarme la historia y la hacía larga para que no lo fuera retar

\- **Que está muerto en una de las salas, te juro que no lo mate. Se ha pasado con el opio. Yo no sabía que eso podía pasar.**

Fruncí mi entrecejo y escuche como la chica se largaba a llorar.

 **-¿Esta muerto? Puede ser que simplemente este pasado** – hable intentando sonar bastante tranquilo

\- **Ya lo movimos, ella estaba con él.** \- hizo un movimiento hacia la chica quien entre lágrimas afirmaba con la cabeza - **Cuando digo estaba, tú me entiendes. Dice que se ha muerto así, la verdad que lo envidio me gustaría morirme así** -una sonrisa apareció en los labios de mi amigo y puse los ojos en blanco, no podía hablarme enserio - **No podía dejarla con el muerto. Cuando entre estaba en un estado de crisis.**

Di un gran suspiro y camine por la habitación para sacar un pañuelo. Se lo tendí a la chica, quizás para el muerto fue algo agradable pero lo dudo que para ella lo fuera.

 **-¿Y por qué la has traído a mi habitación?**

\- **Porque Aramis me iba a gritar, él es un obispo imagínate el escandalo si alguien me hubiese visto, Athos es un señor y tu...** \- Porthos se quedó callado al ver como alzaba mi ceja - **de los tres tú eres el más sensato y además creo que entre los dos podemos mover al muerto.**

- **Reza porque nadie aparezca por mi habitación porque le harás compañía al hindú.** – Golpeé el hombro de Porthos – **vamos a mover al muerto. Usted señorita quédese aquí y si alguien toca la puerta no diga nada.**

Ambos salimos de allí para caminar con paso rápido pero cuidadoso hacia el ala de la embajada. Al llegar a la habitación en donde estaba aquel pobre hombre entramos con cuidado. La habitación estaba acomodada tal que parecía una extensión de aquellos territorios lejanos para mi cabeza. Almohadones de tonalidades varias pero en su mayoría de color rojo y naranja. Había velas y más allá estaba la pipa con la que ellos fumaban aquello llamado opio. Camine con cuidado de no trastabillar con nada.

- **Porthos debes ayudarme. Tengo el hombro aun herido ¿Qué tan lejos está su habitación?**

\- **Del otro lado del pasillo** – me contestó el - **La próxima vez que seas amable con alguno de nuestros amigos, que sea en su habitación ¿sí?**

 **\- Si, si**

Entre él y yo intentamos mover al hombre pero era tan grande como mi amigo, estaba claro que con mi brazo no podía hacer nada.

- **Porthos, ya que no quieres molestar a los otros dos. Ve y llama a tu amiga, porque no se me ocurre otra manera de moverlo. Lo vamos a envolver en una de las alfombras y lo llevaremos a su habitación ¿sí?**

- **Si** – me contesto él antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Al sentarme en el borde del sofá y mirar hacia el espejo caí en la cuenta que solamente vestía con la ropa interior. Ni camisa ni bata, claro mi bata la tenía la chica. Aquello me hizo sonreír como idiota. A los veinte años era divertido, a mi edad era ridículo pero esto solo era productor de la amistad. Como siempre terminaba así por alguno de ellos o por mis propios problemas. Las puertas se volvieron abrir y me pare un tanto preocupado. Había pasado tan poco tiempo que pensar que alguien podría ver la situación daba miedo. Por sobre todo por mi reputación.

 **-Hay que vestirlo** – les dije a los recién llegados – **y yo no pienso hacerlo.**

Porthos y la dama se miraron. Yo no pensaba tocarlo menos así como estaba yo. Bastante me estaba arriesgando por mi amigo. Él estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la chica antes de que soltara algo ya estaba llorando de nuevo. El señor de las tierras de Du-Vallon no le quedó otra que suspirar resignado y caminar hacia el muerto. Yo volví a mirar hacia el frente mientras escuchaba como un Porthos se quejaba de su suerte. Un gran rayo calló con fuerza, los vidrios resonaron. De todas maneras esta noche no hubiese dormido con esta tormenta aunque quizás hubiese buscado algo entretenido que hacer.

- **Listo**

Me gire para ver que en efecto, ahora la virilidad del muerto estaba cubierta. Le hice una seña a Porthos y este comenzó a quitar los almohadones. La alfombra quedo totalmente vacía y entre los dos corrimos al embajador a un costado para comenzar a envolverlo.

- **¿De verdad te quieres morir así?** – Pregunte mientras me movía a un extremo de la alfombra – a la cuenta de tres, los tres lo subimos

Espere a que cada uno se acomodara y tal como les dije conté y lo levantamos.

 **-Mira si tiene una sonrisa en los labios ¿tú querrías morirte así de feliz?**

 **-Creo que tenemos definiciones distintas amigo mío** – miré a la chica y le indique que abriera la puerta. Porthos sacó primero su cuerpo y se fijó si venía alguien, se tomó su tiempo cosa que me molestaba porque el muerto pesaba demasiado.

 **-No hay nadie** – nos susurró y comenzamos a salir pero con tan mala suerte que la chica con su poca fuerza y productor que le temblaban los brazos le había pegado en la cabeza al hombre.

- **Si ya no estaba muerto, con el golpe que le diste querida seguro se murió** – hablo Porthos riéndose entre dientes

\- **Pero shhh, no es hora de bromas** – lo rete – **intentemos que el hombre aunque sea llegue en una pieza a su habitación.**

- **Pero si no he sido yo el que lo golpeo.**

 **\- No, solo lo has matado con sobredosis de opio** – puse los ojos en blanco

Escuche unos pasos acercándose a nosotros, era alguien que estaba con compañía y parecía que tenían mucha prisa.

 **-Porthos a la habitación ya**

Mi buen amigo soltó la alfombra para dar tres zancadas largas y abrir la puerta de la alcoba que le correspondía al pobre y machucado muerto. Como pude junto a la joven mujer, de la cual seguía desconociendo su nombre, arrastramos el cadáver hasta el interior de la recamara. No sé de adonde pero la adrenalina de vernos con muertos había hecho que no nos atrapan por pocos segundos. Porthos cerró la puerta de un golpe seco y se apoyó en ella. Los tres nos miramos bastantes preocupados al escuchar que aquellos pasos se detenían.

 **-M. Achyuta ¿Se encuentra bien?** – la suave voz de Aramis hizo que el corazón se detuviera

Le hice un gesto a Du-Vallon, algo tenía que decirle. Era obvio que el portazo lo había escuchado. Mi amigo negó con la cabeza. Solté los pies del hombre y camine hacia Porthos.

 **-Di algo**

 **-Aramis no es estúpido**

Miré a la mujer y luego a Porthos. Bien era que el obispo no era tonto pero sabía de algo que lo alejaría. Tosí levemente pero bastante fuerte para que escuchara.

- **Simulen que están en "eso", Harbley no hará más preguntas si los oye.**

Porthos me miró con una gran sonrisa y me golpeo en la boca del estómago.

 **-He pillín, bien pensado** – mi gran amigo se separó de mi para caminar hacia la mujer y tomarla entre sus brazos

Me lo quede viendo fijamente pero luego de lo que comencé a ver me gire para apoyar mi frente con la puerta de entrada. Mi idea no había sido tan divina como lo había creído A los pocos segundos y luego de escuchar cosas, la voz de Aramis traspaso la puerta.

- **Disculpe M. No quise incomodar, que tenga una placentera noche** – con eso mi otro amigo se había retirado y yo tenía miedo de darme la vuelta.

Sentí un golpe fuerte en la espalda, la mano de Porthos había impactado en mi espalda. Él me miró bastante divertido y yo podía adivinar porque. Como siempre él tan infantil a veces.

- **Me detuve porque no es que me apetece hacerlo con un muerto cerca**

No le contesté nada sino que simplemente alce una de mis cejas y miré suspirando a la mujer, quien se veía bastante acalorada.

- **Dejemos al embajador en la cama y salgamos de aquí, así puedes continuar con lo que empezaste**

\- **Bueno, de todas maneras ya tenía mis planes pero una ayuda más nunca viene mal.**

\- **Porthos, que Aramis no se entere de que tipo de damas traes al palacio**

 **-Pero...**

 **-No quiero saberlo**

Di un gran suspiro y tome de las piernas del hombre mientras que Porthos tomaba los hombros. Entre ambos colocamos al hombre sobre su cama. Intentamos que quedará lo más normal. Creo que pocas veces en mi vida había visto un hombre muerto en su cama.

 **-¿Y si viene el medico?**

- **Cuando el medico venga dudo que sospeche que ha pasado.** \- me aleje de los pies de la cama y camine hacia la salida – **Espero que tenga una buena noche** – dije antes de abrir la puerta y fijarme que nadie anduviera por ahí.

 **-He D'artagnan gracias, te lo compensare. Te juro que lo compensare.** – Me habló el bastante fuerte – **Tengo unas amigas que...**

- **Porthos, prefiero una botella de Oporto. Nada de chicas ni opio ¿Si?**

- **Es que yo sé...** -se quedó callado un momento y me miró, la sonrisa que se había formado era tan grande – **Claro me había olvidado, no es que estén comprometidos o algo ¿o sí? Como sea de todas maneras no es que estés muerto de la cintura para abajo... ¿Por qué no has estado célibe todos estos años no?**

\- **Adiós Porthos** \- conteste cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

La vuelta hacia mi habitación fue bien tranquila y lenta. No porque me hubiese acomodado recién a un muerto en su aposento iba a correr a esconderme. Yo no había matado al hombre, tal vez lo golpee ya muerto pero esta vez yo no tenía ese tipo de culpas. Luego de bajar por las escaleras, me detuve en una de las ventanas a ver la lluvia estaba a un par de metros de mi habitación pero la lluvia era algo que me había gustado de que era niño. Era algo atrayente ver como las gotas pegaban con fuerzas sobre el cristal mientras algunos árboles danzaban a las afueras al ritmo del viento.

 **-¿M. D'artagnan?**

Quité mi vista de la ventana para ver que se trataba de madame Motteville quien acompañaba a su majestad la reina y su leal monja. Bien ahora me sentía bien apenado de estar así. Instintivamente coloque mis manos hacia adelante tapándome. Podía sentir como levemente me hervían las orejas.

 **-...** \- me quede un segundo tal vez dos mirando sin poder articular palabra hasta que mi cuerpo solo opto por inclinarse. Acto reflejo o lo que fuera.

 **-¿Sucedió algo?** – inquirió Ana de Austria

 **-No ¿Por qué?** – pregunte con mi habitual tono de voz

- **Es que...** \- madame Hautefort me miró casi divertida y me señalo con la mano, un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.- **No estamos acostumbradas a verlo así**

- **No podía dormir al igual que ustedes parece** – sonreí de costado – **solo que me olvide que estaba así**

En aquel momento en el que vi que Ana había posado sus ojos en mí, se escuchó el grito de Porthos y los pasos que lo anunciaban

 **-D'artagnan...** \- el obelix venia corriendo de tal manera que prácticamente había frenado con mi cuerpo, de una forma un tanto tonta hizo una pequeña reverencia – **Oh majestad, damas** – movió la cabeza – **permiso** \- tomo de mi brazo haciéndome retroceder. – **está vivo.** – susurro a mi oído

Me lo quede mirando frunciendo levemente mi entrecejo, mis labios estaban por abrirse y así poder decirle algo cuando escuche unos pasos que venían y ahí volvió aparecer la joven mujer.

Mi viejo amigo y su acompañante se miraron de manera significativa, lo cual me molesto por parte porque no podía lograr entender del todo bien que se estaban diciendo. Odiaba quedarme fuera de algo.

- **Por cierto, veníamos para devolverte algo que se te quedo en la habitación aunque viendo tu compañía dudo que te fuera a molestar** – extendió su mano – **Paulette**

Al ver los movimientos que estaba haciendo la chica negué con la cabeza. Si a alguien le gustaba jugar conmigo haciéndome pasar por malos ratos era Porthos.

- **No** – susurre casi en tono de exclamación – **mañana**

- **Bien** – el levanto la mano para que Paulette se detuviera – **Vamos querida** \- se volvió a ver a la reina y con una sonrisa se comenzó a despedir - **majestad, damas buenas noches**

Al verlo marchar di un suspiro y gire mi cabeza para ver a las damas bastante extrañadas, me mordí el bigote respirando profundamente.

- **¿Qué le tenían que devolver señor?** – Pregunto madame de Motteville

 **-Algo que no importa**

- **Se iba a desnudar ¿y no importa? Pocos hombres pueden decir eso cuando una mujer se va a desnudar**

- **No creo que estuviera desnuda debajo de eso** – conteste bastante seguro, claro la había visto no estaba desnuda pero tampoco era apropiado para el protocolo real dicha exhibición. Al ver la mirada furtiva de Ana de Austria baje la mirada e hice una reverencia – **Si me disculpan iré a dormir, debo levantarme en unas horas y espero que M. Du-Vallon no vuelva a despertarme**

A la mañana siguiente.

El príncipe Hindú y sus embajadores se estaban marchando por el camino real rumbo al puerto de más próximo, la realidad es que tenía bastante sueño así que me alegraba en parte de tener menos gente para vigilar.

 **-Es curioso, el señor Achyuta ha amanecido hoy con un golpe en la cabeza y una costilla quebrada. Estuve hablando con él, y bueno, le tuve que decir que lo escuche con compañía** – Habló Aramis mirando a Porthos - **¿Sabes algo de esto? Por favor amigo mío, hay que cuidar a nuestros invitados por el bien de Phillippe.**

- **Créeme que mis amigas no juegan a esos juegos. Anda saber tu que hacen ellos, su cultura es diferente** – Porthos se alejó del grupo e hizo señas a Mosquetón. – **D'artagnan, Paulette dice que gracias por tu bata**

De pronto sentí todas las miradas sobre mí y como las orejas me hervían pero simplemente me limite a mirar a Porthos.

- **Si Aramis puedo dar fe de cómo son las amigas de Porthos** – dicho esto agarre el paquete y me marche.


	2. Regalos

El palacio estaba bastante revolucionado y no era para menos, Ana de Austria había estado en cada detalle para la celebración de la navidad.

Al ser la primera navidad de Phillippe fuera de prisión y con su familia, la reina no había dejado ninguna decisión al azar.

En el aire se sentía la alegría, aunque por mi parte sentía cierto grado de melancolía, Luis amaba las fiestas, tanto navidad como fin de año le encantaba, principalmente por los fuegos artificiales y los bailes que se daban en el gran salón. Pero este año tendría unas fiestas diferentes, si bien Phillippe lo había perdonado seguramente en aquella casa de campo alejada de la humanidad se festejaría de una manera más simple.

- **Hace tantos años que no celebro una navidad, que casi que no recuerdo como es** – escuche la voz de Porthos detrás de mí y me gire para verlo con una sonrisa.

Se veía bastante bien, se había emparejado el bigote y dejado un poco la barba tipo candado, también había perdido unas cuantas libras.

Phillippe se había preocupado de la salud de su consejero tan severamente que lo había mandado hacer una dieta especial para los riñones. Por más que Porthos quisiera negarse hacer la dieta no podía decirle que no al rey.

- **Cómo te la vas acordar, si las últimas cinco navidades te las has pasado borracho** **Porthos** – contesto Aramis sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala que daban a un costado del gran árbol de navidad.

- **No es verdad, me acuerdo perfectamente de cada celebración** ….- se indignó el señor de Du-Vallon. – **Solo que estaba un poco más alegre. Me refiero a que no celebro en familia. Ustedes nunca estaban disponibles.**

- **Primero que es difícil que te recuerdes de lo que paso en cada una, sabes bien que terminabas con resacas de cinco días –** el obispo hizo una pequeña pausa y luego ladeo la cabeza casi dándose por vencido – **Sabes perfectamente que cada uno tenía asuntos importantes que atender.**

El obelix miró un tanto severo al padre y tomo un vaso con agua. Me miró y yo no pude más que encogerme de hombros. No había estado en esos años así que no podía hablar sobre aquellas celebraciones.

- **El nivel de resaca denota el nivel de lo buena que eran las fiestas.** – Se sonrió de costado – **si duraron cinco días es porque la pasamos estupendamente.**

Sacudí la cabeza de lado intentando no reírme, ahí iban los dos pronto a pelearse.

Mi vista se desvió hacia la entrada del palacio, el camino principal a los costados estaba adornado con antorchas para que alumbraran el paso de las carrazas que iban llegando.

- **Siento no poder quedarme para vuestra discusión pero tengo que ir a vigilar** – me disculpe con mis amigos pero antes que alguno de ellos pudiera decirme nada, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me gire para verlo sonriéndome de costado sabiendo que tipo de palabras saldrían de su boca – **Conde.-** salude

 **-¿Ya te vas?** – enarco levemente su ceja, lo cual era señal de reprimenda. Lo conocía tan bien que hasta el más mínimo de los detalles sabía que quería decir – **Andre está haciendo bien el trabajo, además está nevando y lo más probable es que el rey quiera que estés cuidándolo de cerca.** – la mirada de Athos fue de tal manera que no me quedo de otra que largar un pequeño suspiro.

- **Siendo así deberé quedarme** – conteste sintiendo como mi mejor amigo soltaba su agarre para caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Aramis y sentarse en otro sillón.

Hoy no vendría mucha gente al palacio, Phillippe quería un navidad íntima, como la que cualquiera de nosotros estaba acostumbrado a tener con su familia pero había un problema, él era el rey por lo que la simplicidad e intimidad de una celebración se reducía a un mínimo de unas treinta personas más o menos.

Sin moverme de mi posición seguí observando como llegaban los invitados, no podía quedarme simplemente ahí.

Me gire sobre mis talones y tome los guantes que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de mi casaca.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar paso a un suizo.

- **Su majestad el Rey, su hermano el Duque De Orleans y la reina madre se encuentran en la gran sala** – avisó juntando sus talones – **pide por ustedes caballeros**

Me mordí levemente el bigote, en aquel momento. Mi cabeza no estaba acostumbrada a esta fecha, no ha festejarla como Porthos pero tampoco a festejarla familiarmente. Siempre trabajaba o estaba ocupado por lo que había una práctica que no había llevado a cabo en mucho tiempo.

Escuche como Porthos comenzaba una pelea con Aramis, una de esas que no iba a terminar hasta que no estuvieran justo delante del rey. Ambos hombre salieron rápidamente tomando el corredor para ir hacia la gran sala pero el conde de La Fere me estaba esperando.

- **Athos ve** – le dije colándome los guantes con tranquilidad – **Me he olvidado de que le tenía que avisar algo a Planchet**

\- **¿A esta hora?** – El hombre miró el reloj y luego miró hacia la ventana – **creo que si no le avisas puede ser capaz de entender que el clima no te ha dejado.**

- **Solo hazme ese favor** – le dije tocándole el hombre antes de separarme de él

Sabía que si no me iba en aquel momento el Conde de La Fere empezaría hablar y si aquello pasaba la nieva afuera iba a ser más densa.

Salí del palacio por una de las puertas laterales esquivando a cuanta persona podía para evitar las demoras no deseas.

Para mi suerte mi caballo estaba preparado para este tipo de clima, aunque a decir verdad odiaba cabalgar en la nieve, principalmente porque no quería que mi corcel terminara con un resfriado o peor que eso, muerto.

Tome el camino de siempre hacia la taberna el "Pilon de oro", luego de mi separación con mi hermosa casera Madeleine, y que por dicha ruptura terminara de nuevo en la calle. Mi primera taberna no era de las mejores, no cuando su vista justo daba a la plaza de las ejecuciones pero cuando eres más pobre que rico mucho no puedes elegir sobre las propiedades. En fin fuera como fuera ahora mi residencia estaba cerca de Louvre pero tal como le había dicho a Athos, tenía que visitar a Planchet.

Sabía que la señora de mi primer criado cada vez que me veía quería asesinarme pero es que a pesar de lo sucedido en la Fronda le tenía mucha estima.

Mis nudillos tocaron la madera de aquel local. Sabía que estaría aquí y si no estaba iba a tener que entrar por la ventana cosa que a mi edad no me daba demasiada gracia.

Espere un tanto impaciente mientras sentía como la nieve que caía iba haciendo escarcha en mis bigotes.

Volví a tocar la puerta.

- **Málaga** – exclame molesto de que no me atendiera.

Estaba en aquel instante de planear como iba hacer para entrar en la residencia cuando la puerta se abrió, para la sorpresa de ambos era ella.

 **-¡Usted aquí!** – exclamo la mujer con bastante fastidio e intentando cerrar la puerta pero por suerte sabiendo cuales serían sus intenciones intente poner primero mi pie, el cual producto de la nieve quedo a medio camino. Por suerte y aunque era un poco lento de reflejos por la edad mi mano freno la puerta, aunque casi que aquella mujer me la había quebrado.

- **Feliz navidad** – dije intentando aguantarme el dolor por la cerrada de la puerta – **me gustaría hablar con vuestro esposo. Prometo que serán cinco minutos y que no lo pondré en peligro, estamos de celebración. Es una fecha de paz y amor** – amplié mi sonrisa y ella aun desconfiada entendió que lo decía con total sinceridad, que no iba a secuestrar a su esposo como en otros momentos de la vida.

- **Bien iré por él y espero que sea así M. D'artagnan** – me advirtió antes de irse y cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Moví el pie en la nieve y me incline para agarrar un puñado, me quite el guante de cuero para terminar por colocarme el frio sobre el sector de la mano que se me había inflado por el agarre.

Cerré los ojos y me sonreí de costado, aquella mujer siempre que me veía me terminaba haciendo algo, lo bueno es que con él tiempo había dejado aquella guerra estúpida por Planchet. A veces costaba soltar a un amigo por el hecho de que estaba casado con alguien con quien no te llevabas bien.

La puerta se volvió abrir y aquel hombre también se llevó una sorpresa al verme. Bien lo admitía llevaba un tiempo sin verlo.

- **Señor** –

- **Hola Planchet** – lo salude con una sonrisa.

Se quedó un instante observándome hasta que se dio cuenta de que me sostenía una mano. Solté la nieve y negué con la cabeza, luego me lleve un dedo a los labios.

- **No te preocupes, solo ha sido un accidente con tu adorable esposa** – hice una pausa y volví hacer aquella sonrisa torcida – **no vengo a pelear, se lo prometí a ella.** – di un paso hacia él para darle un abrazo, el cual fue totalmente muy desprovisto para él. Quizás me estaba haciendo más blando por la navidad – **Disculpa mis modales, feliz navidad amigo mío, sé que no he venido en mucho tiempo y que siempre que aparezco es para traerte problema pero hoy no.**

Planchet estaba un tanto aturdido dejándome que prosiguiera con aquel discurso que sin querer había comenzado.

Lo miré volviendo a mi distancia habitual y me reí.

- **No te preocupes no es que me esté despidiendo porque me vaya a morir o algo pero es que lamentablemente siempre vengo por un favor y esta vez no es la excepción** – suspire – **Necesito la caja de madera que te di hace unos años.**

- **Espero que sea cierto que no planea morirse porque yo recuerdo que cuando me dio la caja….**

Alce mi mano y asentí con la cabeza. Lo frene antes de que saliera con aquellos recuerdos.

- **Sé que te di algunas instrucciones pero ve por ella.**

- **Si señor** – Planchet se giró pero se volvió para mirarme – **entre hace frio, mantendré a mi mujer lejos de aquí.**

- **Bastante inteligente de tu parte** – dije riéndome mientras entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Hacia tal vez unos meses que no me apariencia por aquí, Luis me había mantenido tan ocupado que si veía a la gente, a mi gente una vez al mes podría decir que aquellos individuos tenían suerte de saber de mí

Lo peor de la situación es que prácticamente cuando no estaba en el palacio o en "La imagen de nuestra señora", mi casa nueva a orillas del Sena no la habitaba, todo lo contrario estaba deshabitada porque prefería vivir aquí con Planchet. Por lo general cuando alguien me buscaba se tardaba un tiempo en encontrarme.

Di un par de pasos hacia la chimenea y cerré los ojos al sentir el exquisito olor que provenía de la cocina. Una buena carne con el adicional del vino. La boca comenzaba por llenarse de agua. Tenía hambre y si no me apuraba lo más seguro era que me quedaría sin comida. Porthos sin duda comería por mí.

Los pasos firmes se escucharon en la madera de la casa y alce mi vista para ver que en efecto Planchet bajaba con mi caja.

- **Nunca supe bien que era lo que guarda el señor aquí** – se quejó el hombre dejando aquel pesado cargamento en la mesa – **pero vaya que pesa**

- **Sé que pesa, aquí esta lo más importante que tengo en la vida** – le contesté mientras me descolgaba del cuello una pequeña llave para abrir la cerradura – **Y lo primero que haré será quemar esto** – tome un puñado de cartas, una especie de testamento que había escrito hacia uno año atrás más o menos. Me volví acercar al fuego y tire las cartas. Había una para cada uno de mis amigos, una en especial para ella y otra para alguien que ya no estaba. Me mordí con fuerza intentando contener la tristeza, aun me dolía Raúl.

En silencio volví a la caja y tome algo que tenía en especial para Planchet. Me sonreí de costado y lo miré.

- **Amigo mío, en más de treinta años nunca he celebrado la navidad contigo siguiendo las costumbres pero tú sabes bien que yo no me llevo muy bien siguiendo algunas normas** – tome la bolsa de terciopelo y se la lance. Ya había tenido mi momento emotivo de la noche así que no, no iba haber otro no por lo menos con Planchet – **Feliz navidad**

Mi antiguo criado me miró bastante confuso, él solía analizar todo antes de hablar pero al ver mi pequeña seña con la cabeza pasó a abrir aquella bolsita de terciopelo.

 **-Señor esto es…**

 **-Sé que se suele regalar algo que uno haga o comida, pero regalarte comida no era lo más adecuado y bueno, no soy muy bueno para hacer algo con mis propias manos así que …de todas maneras gran parte de mis cosas cuando me mueran pasaran a ti Planchet. Disfruta de tu pequeña fortuna…**

La puerta se volvió abrir para dar paso a la señora de la casa, al ver a su marido aun asombrado por mi regalo me miro bastante confundida ella también. Como era de esperarse al ver la cantidad de Luises se quedó muda.

\- **Usted es muy generoso M. D'artagnan pero si era su herencia ¿Por qué me la da ahora?** – Pregunto el hombre cerrando la bolsa – **No puedo aceptarla sabiendo que usted aún vive señor.**

- **Planchet amigo mío, tengo mi pequeña fortuna la cual no es grande, todos saben que siempre estoy vendiendo algo para saldar alguna deuda** – mire a la mujer y le dedique una calidad sonrisa – **y que a veces, no siempre, hago malos negocios que terminan afectándolos a ambos. Para que esperar a que me muera, aquello puede ocurrir en unas horas, Dios no lo quiera o bien puede suceder en muchos años más** – me acerque a la pareja para palmear el hombro de aquel leal hombre. – **Casi muero hace unos meses atrás, y estoy en esa etapa de la vida en la que ya cruce la línea. Prefiero que lo disfrutes y ver que en algo he ayudado para mejorar tu vida que solo para traerte problemas** – le guiñe un ojo y aquel momento escuche un grito.

Miré a mis acompañantes para ver hacia la ventana, la nieve iba tomando cada vez más altura y los niños más grandes salían de sus casas para disfrutar de aquello. Era algo irresistible en esa etapa de la vida no querer estar metido en una guerra de nieve. Mi problema ahora era que debía partir o mi caballo se quedaría atascado en algún lado del camino.

- **Bien, es hora de marchar** – me voltee para caminar hacia la bodega de aquel lugar y tomar cuatro botellas de Anjou, luego tome otras dos de Oporto. Deje un par de monedas sobre la mesa – **El regalo de Porthos. No es todo para él porque si no Aramis me mataría y la verdad no quiero arruinar la amistad por vino** – dije en tono de broma mientras abría la puerta y mi antiguo criado iba corriendo por mi caballo al establo.

Acomode las botellas en los compartimientos de las monturas y estaba a punto de subirme al caballo cuando madame Planchet venía con una copa y una tela blanca.

- **Permítame su mano señor y tenga, no queremos que llegue congelado al** **palacio** – ahora el sorprendido era yo sin duda pero intentando no ser descortés le cedi mi mano magullada y ella coloco algo que no sabía que era, luego un poco de nieve y comenzó a vendarme.

 **-Gracias** – mamure contra el borde del metal, el aroma del vino caliente con canela era algo irresistible para mí en esta época.

El vino caliente bajo por mi garganta dándome aquella sensación de paz. A veces me gustaba deleitarme con el alcohol, no al extremo de Porthos pero un buen vino en el momento exacto y todo parecía mejor.

Tome con tranquilidad mientras veía como la mujer hacia el trabajo y Planchet acomodaba dos botellas más en el bolso. Esperaba que no se fueran a romper de acá allá.

- **Si gusta puede quedarse a cenar** – habló el hombre

- **No** – conteste extendiendo mi mano para entregar la copa a su mujer – **han sido muy amables, y como inquilino soy pésimo. Creo que lo saben de sobra de todas maneras me esperan en el palacio. Si tengo suerte Porthos me habrá dejado el postre** – puse el pie en el estribo y me subí, la mano me dolía un poco y no era para menos considerando que había quedado aplastada entre ambas maderas – **Una de estas noches vendré a cenar pero avisare, aunque también puedes venir al Palacio Planchet y así podrás ver a tus antiguos amigos también** – extendí mis manos para que el hombre me pasara la pesada caja.

- **Lo hare, pronto iré al palacio a visitarlo** – el hombre agradecido agarro mi brazo y lo apretó – **gracias por todo señor D'artagnan.**

Al no poder tomarme la punta del sombrero no me quedo más que hacer un movimiento con la cabeza antes de echarme andar hacia el palacio.

Paris en época de nevada era hermosa pero el frio te recorría muy rápido los huesos. Considerando el hielo y la fatiga que podría tener mi pobre animal avanzamos por el camino hacia el Louvre con lentitud.

Entre ida y vuelta estaba seguro que ya me había perdido la cena, pero eso no era mi problema. Claro que no, después de tantos años sirviendo al rey, ya me había ganado a la gente de la cocina.

Al arribar al palacio lo primero que hice fue dejar el caballo en el establo y pedirle a dos mozalbetes que estaban en la caballeriza que me ayudaran a llevar las bolsas que estaban amarradas a la montura a mi habitación.

Media hora me tomo para escribirle una pequeña carta a cada uno de mis amigos, una a Porthos, otra Aramis, otra para Athos y una en especial para Andre. Aquel niño se había ganado mi corazón y lo quería como si fuera mío.

Mire el reloj del pasillo que daban las once en punto, desde donde estaba no se podía ver la fiesta pero a lo lejos se oía el murmullo que causaba aquel revuelo de gente.

Aún tenía el tiempo suficiente para entregar los regalos.

A la primera habitación que fui fue a la del Conde de la Fere, le deje la carta en el velador y una pequeña caja. Su contenido era algo especial para ambos, me había tomado años pero lo había encontrado aquel anillo que ambos habíamos lucido en nuestros dedos y que tenía parte de la historia de mi Lady de Winter. Pero para que los recuerdos no fueran tan amargos, había mandado hacer las iniciales de la casa de La Fere.

Había dudado por un momento pero también le había dejado un pequeño recuerdo que tenia de Raúl, aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, la primera navidad que la había pasado con ellos, el pequeño me había entregado un oso hecho de lana. Raúl en aquel entonces no tenía más de dos años y casi que había sido un pacto con el niño, me había comprometido en cuidar de aquel oso y llevárselo cada vez que lo fuera a visitar a Blois. El dichoso oso iba conmigo hasta a las guerras hasta que un día dejo de viajar porque mi sobrino se había hecho demasiado grande como para saber del oso. Fuera como fuera prefiera que lo tuviera Athos en su poder.

A la segunda habitación que entre fue a la de Aramis, podría tener muchos recuerdos para él. Casi en su mayoría libros de teología que seguramente él iba a disfrutar más que yo pero en cambio a eso junto a su carta le había dejado en su escritorio un rosario que había traído de Roma, específicamente de la ciudad del Vaticano cuando tuve que ir a ver al Papa y que había logrado que lo santificara, en estos diez años desde que tenía aquel rosario no había tenido oportunidad de entregárselo así que esperaba no ganarme ningún reproche.

La visita al cuarto de Porthos y de Andre las había hecho muy rápida, al primero porque prácticamente había entrado y salido dejando la carta junto a tres botellas, dos Anjou y una de Oporto que sabía que iba a beber con precaución. Para asegurarme de eso, me había encargado de auto invitarme para cada vez que bebiera una de aquellas botellas.

En cambio al cuarto de Andre aunque era la más lejana era en la que menor riesgo tenia de ser visto, sabía que el leal mosquetero estaría haciendo guardia. Deje el sombrero y la carta sobre su cama.

Mi cabeza estaba pensando en cómo iba a entregar los últimos dos regalos que me faltaban, era los dos más importantes pero el palacio a pesar del cambio seguía teniendo oídos en las paredes.

Iba y venía, hasta que sin dudarlo más tome los últimos obsequios que me quedaban por entregar.

Tome el camino más seguro para no ser visto, el pasillo que daba directamente a la habitación de mi hijo.

Escuchaba a los lejos voces, estaba hablando con su ayuda de cámara. No podía ver pero podía imaginarme que se había ido a cambiar.

Abrí levemente la hoja para poder ver que aquel servidor abandonaba la habitación y parecía que Phillippe haría lo mismo si no lo detenía antes.

Tosí levemente pero fuerte para ser escuchado y mi hijo se dio vuelta para verme.

El joven monarca se apuró para cerrar la puerta de su recamara.

- **Padre** – hablo en voz baja – **Athos ha dicho que ibas y volvías, que tenías que atender un asunto muy importante pero que regresarías pronto te has…**

Levante mi mano para que no siguiera.

- **Pensé que volvería antes pero hay mucha nieve afuera, lamento haberme perdido la velada hijo.**

- **Creo que en parte todos te estábamos esperando, pero aun no son las doces, puedes ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con nosotros** – habló él con mucho entusiasmo.

- **Claro que los veré pero antes tengo que ir a la cocina por algo de comida, tengo** hambre – me sonreí de costado – **pero antes que vuelvas a la fiesta Phillippe quiero…quiero darte un regalo muy especial**

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron, aquello me hizo recordar a la reacción que tendría cualquier niño pequeño.

- **Pero yo no tengo mi regalo aquí. Aramis dijo que….**

- **No importa Phillippe, tenerte conmigo y que sepas quien soy para mí ya es un regalo** – me acerque a él y de detrás de mi espalda saque mi vieja espada. – **quizás para el rey de Francia esto sea demasiado poco, pero con esta espada llegue aquí a Paris y libre mis primeras batallas. Es una espada que use por muchos años, principalmente porque me la dio mi padre y quiero dártela**. – Puse mi mano en el hombro de mi hijo – **quizás no la uses nunca en una batalla, y creo que es mejor así porque tu madre no le gustan pero sabiendo que está contigo para mí ya es una alegría muy grande.**

Phillippe tomó la espada entre sus manos y el la saco de la funda para verla, la admiraba como cualquier niño que recibía el regalo más esperado en su mundo.

Alzo su cabeza y vi como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Mi mano tomo de su cuello y lo atraje para mí para darle un abrazo.

- **Muchas gracias Padre, yo….-** hizo un pequeño silencio en el cual escuche como tragó con fuerza – **La usare, y cuando tenga que ir a las campañas a ver a mi gente la usare.**

En aquel momento mis ojos también estaban con lágrimas.

Lo volví abrazar con fuerza.

Aunque el tiempo se había detenido por un instante en la puerta se escuchó un par de golpes.

Phillippe se limpió los ojos dibujando una sonrisa en los labios y acomodó la espada sobre su cama.

- **Gracias padre** – susurro antes de acomodarse el traje justo cuando la puerta volvió a sonar – **Ya he escuchado** – contesto imitando la voz de Luis pero un poco más relajada

- **Están preparando los fuegos su majestad**.- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

- **No me los perdería por nada en el mundo** – camino hacia la puerta y la destrabo mientras yo volvía al pasadizo.

Antes de que cada uno tomara caminos diferentes le guiñe mi ojo derecho.

Volví a mirar el reloj y vi que eran las once y media. Solo media hora más y los fuegos artificiales iluminarían todo el Louvre pero antes de que aquello pasara tenía que pasar por la cocina.

No podía decir si a la fiesta le faltaba mucho o si se acabaría en unas pocas horas pero de lo que estaba seguro era que la gente allí iba y venía de un lado para otro.

- **Berenice** – salude alegremente apoyando las otras tres botellas de vino sobre la mesada – **estas dos botellas son para ustedes, sé que no es mucho pero mi caballo no podía traer más** – dije tomando un plato del postre que había servido.

 **-¿No ha sido suficiente la comida en la mesa del rey que vienes a robarnos aquí**? – pregunto la cocinera a modo de juego.

- **No pude cenar con el rey** – conteste una vez que me había devorado el primero plato del postre. Estaba de más decir que para bajarlo había bebido medio vaso de vino

 **-¿Trabajo?** – ella me miró con severidad, ahí iba el segundo plato del postre

- **No, placer** – dije sonriéndome de manera casi picara y le guiñe un ojo

- **Tienes una mano lastimada ¿Qué tipo de placer andas buscando D'artagnan?** – ella dejo los platos a un costado y se cruzó de brazos colocándose al lado mío

- **Mujeres** – conteste casi atragantado por el budín .Tome de nuevo del vaso – **Me ven y se vuelven locas. Mis mujeres son muy apasionadas.**

- **Eres un fanfarrón de primera** – golpeo levemente mi panza y se voltio para agarrar las botellas de vino para dejarlas apartadas – **beberemos por ti en cuanto terminemos con la cocina y te invitaría pero sospecho que ya tienes planes.**

- **En efecto lo tengo pero cuando quieras vengo a cenar contigo y tus hermosas chicas** – le conteste dejando el plato en el agua y terminando la botella de vino. Camine hacia uno de los muebles en donde sabía que estaba las copas para los invitados y los reyes y agarre dos

- **D'artagnan….**

\- **Shhh** – dije acercándome a ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla – **Feliz navidad Berenice, no te preocupes por las copas volverán sanas y salvas. Con el gran D'artagnan cuidándolas ¿Qué podría salir mal?** – exclame tomando uno la botella de Anjou

- **Más te vale que vuelvan gascón** – gritó ella amenazándome con una sonrisa.- **Feliz navidad.**

En el camino hacia mi destino intente no cruzarme con nadie, si veía venir a alguien me ocultaba, el reloj marcaba las once menos diez minutos y tenía tres opciones, pero siendo sincero ya tenía uno en especial en la cabeza. Le había prometido a mi hijo que iba a ver los fuegos artificiales, y no iba a mentir así seria.

Estaba por meterme al pasadizo que me llevaría a su habitación cuando vi que Estela venia caminando con un paso bastante tranquilo.

 **-¿La fiesta ha sido aburrida para usted?** – pregunte ocultando el motín detrás de mi espalda.

- **Soy ya demasiado grande para quedarme** contesto ella en tono amable

- **Nunca se es demasiado grande para estar en una fiesta** – conteste con una sonrisa – Hermana ¿Su majestad aún está en el salón?

- **Quizás para sus amigos y para usted, aunque hoy a brillado por su** ausencia – hice una pequeña mueca cuando me recordó aquello, sabía que Ana había hecho todo pero bueno había algo más importante – **Si, está esperando los fuegos artificiales para retirarse, creo que tenía intenciones de quedarse un poco más** – ella hizo una pequeña pausa y me miró - **¿Qué ocurre M. D'artagnan?**

Hice un pequeño mohín con los labios y alce mi dedo índice.

 **-¿Me haría usted un favor?** – Pregunte poniendo mi mejor cara – **Quiero hacerle un regalo a su majestad pero en privado** – susurre remarcando la última palabra. – Por favor.

La monja dudo pero al ver que estaba juntado mis manos para suplicarle, dio un suspiro.

- **Bien, iré a hablar con su majestad. Solo ten cuidado** – me advirtió ella con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia de nuevo hacia el salón.

Luego que Estela desapareció abrí de nuevo el pasadizo para escabullirme rápidamente echándome a correr escaleras arriba.

Deje el vino en la mesa junto a las dos copas. Aquello no era él era el regalo principal pero quería disculparme por la ausencia.

Tome la botella de vino y comencé hacer presión en el corcho para destaparlo mientras podía observar atreves de la ventana los primeros fuegos artificiales.

Me quede allí inmóvil mirando por la ventana, cuantas veces había estado en mi propia ventana esperando por verla pasar.

Había una hora, si teníamos una hora en la que sabíamos que nuestras miradas se cruzaban para decirse un mundo de palabras.

Cerré los ojos y apoye la cabeza sobre el marco de la ventana. Quizás estaba un poco cansado pero la noche aun no terminaba.

Note que la chimenea estaba apagada por lo que procedí a encenderla, y aquel momento en el que aun podía escuchar como explotaban los fuegos en el cielo la puerta principal se abrió.

Ella observo todo, las copas, el vino y el fuego que estaba detrás de mí. Se apoyó primero en la puerta y luego le hecho cerrojo. No tenía que decir, sabia a la perfección que estaba esperando que yo hablara primero.

- **Lo siento majestad** – comencé a decir mientras me le acercaba – **Estela me conto sobre la fiesta, lamento habérmela perdido** – hice un pequeño gesto con el cache

- **Podrías haberte marchado después de la cena si tan urgente tenías que atender tus asuntos** – La voz de Ana de Austria sonó con cierto grado de reproche.

- **Lo sé pero…-** me mordí el labio superior y estire mi mano para tocar su brazo – **Hable con Phillippe y él me perdono, le he dado algo por la navidad**

Los ojos de la reina ya no eran tan duros, ladee la cabeza no podía confiarme pero estaba llegando de nuevo a su corazón. Me lo merecía, me había hablado de la dichosa fiesta toda la semana pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

 **-¿Un regalo?** – Ella se corrió levemente de mí para ir hacia la mesa en donde estaba el vino.- **¿Y mi regalo seria este señor?**

- **Sí, le regale mi espada. No la de ahora sino la que me heredo mi padre** – sonreí de costado, quías si decía que era una herencia el recuerdo de una guerra y lo que causaba eso le dolería menos a ella. – **En cuanto a tu regalo** – me acerque a su cuerpo para poder pasar mi mano por su cintura y corrí el pelo de su cuello para dejar un beso justo allí. – **No exactamente es eso**

Ella se giró casi como queriendo zafarse de mi abrazo pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más alce mi dedo índice.

- **Espera, no me mal interpretes** – metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo – **Feliz navidad** – le dije dejando en su mano el obsequio.

Me separe de ella y me gire para tomar la copa de vino, era imposible luchar contra todo el oro del mundo.

Intentaba no mirar cuando abría el regalo pero sentía aquel nerviosismo que hacía años que no sentía. Los otros regalos prácticamente que estaba seguro, deje la copa de nuevo en la mesa.

- **Era de mi madre** – dije aun un tanto nervioso – **Yo sé que no…..**

Dos dedos de sus finos dedos tocaron mis labios para hacerme callar y luego paso una de sus manos por atrás de mi cuello. Sus labios atraparon los míos con ternura, pero poco a poco el ritmo del beso se fue haciendo más intenso, podía sentir el sabor de su boca.

Mi cuerpo tomo de su cintura para levantarla del suelo y llevarla hacia la cama, la deje con cuidado mientras mis labios separaban apenas de sus labios para poder tomar aire.

Mis manos buscaban el inicio del corsé para empezar a desabrocharlo pero sus manos se detuvieron y en un movimiento rápido pero elegante termine debajo de ella, mi respiración se detuvo al sentir la mordida sobre mi labio inferior.

 **-Ana…-**

- **Espera** – sus labios se juntaron de nuevo con los míos para dejar un beso cálido pero corto y se levantó dejándome acostado en la cama con un mundo que me daba vuelta.

Cerré los ojos para centrar mis pensamientos mientras escuchaba que un cajón se abría.

Sentí su peso de nuevo en la cama lo cual hizo abrir mis ojos, la mire alzando una de mis cejas y su mano tomo la mía.

Mis ojos se juntaron con los de ella mientras sentía como deslizaba algo por mi dedo. No dije nada sino que gire un poco mi cabeza para encontrarme que en efecto ella había colocado en mi dedo un anillo.

Abrí mi mano, la estire y mire mi dedo anular.

- **Esto es demasiado** – murmure sintiendo debajo de mi barbilla una de sus manos – **considerando la mala suerte que tengo con vuestros anillos**.- al ver que me iba a decir algo alce mis cejas y me apure – **pero gracias ahora tendré que cuidar que Porthos no lo quiera apostar en algún juego de carta** – me reí y me estire para poder llegar a sus labios.

• • • •

Antes de que los primeros rayos de la mañana despertaran a todo el palacio mis ojos se abrieron como era de costumbre. Aun quería seguir durmiendo pero no podía quejarme, es más no debía quejarme, no cuando había pasado una buena noche de navidad.

Al moverme de la cama Ana me agarró con fuerza intentando detener mi huida pero aquello no iba ayudar, debía irme.

- **Debo irme pero nos veremos pronto** – susurre dejando un beso en su frente antes de salirme de la cama.

Tome mis cosas con el máximo de los cuidados para no interrumpir más su sueño.

No había la necesidad de arreglarme demasiado pero lo suficiente para no despertar más sospechas. Pero lo más importante en el trayecto había devuelto las copas a la cocina y había hecho desaparecer la botella de vino. Lastimosamente aun teníamos que vivr nuestro amor así.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con sumo cuidado cuando al verla allí me quede totalmente paralizado.

- **Bonjour Charles** – hablo ella – **Feliz navidad.**


	3. Cambios

**Pov´s Porthos**

No recuerdo muy bien a qué hora de la noche de navidad regrese a mi habitación, pero creo que hasta cierto pasillo fui acompañado por Aramis que se quejaba de mi gran capacidad de ingerir licor

 **-** **Sigues fastidiándome y no volveré a pasar una navidad con ustedes** \- recuerdo que le dije al Padre, el cual después de esto me dejo a mi suerte luego de un _**"nunca cambias Porthos".**_

Pero sí que he cambiado pensé para mí, aunque no se lo exprese al hombre.

Mi cabeza daba tumbos y no estaba seguro de querer tener esa conversación en estas condiciones.

Llegue y me tumbe en la cama, desde la cual divise mi mesa y observe las botellas de vino, alguien había entrado a la habitación dejando el presente, no había que ser genio para saber quién estaba haciéndose pasar por "Peré Noel" a esta altura de la noche.

- **Feliz Navidad D'artagnan** – eleve mi mano simulando un brindis y me extendí en la cama cuán grande soy mirando el techo.

Esto no era posible ya con tantos años encima y muchas navidades encima, en la cual como habían mencionado en horas tempranas mi resaca había sido de más de cinco días.

Me encontraba en medio de estas paredes a una hora muy temprana y casi en estado de sobriedad. Odiaba pensar y eso no lo entendía ninguno de mis compañeros, el vino no solo es un placer sino que también es una evasiva.

Los fuegos artificiales habían sido todo un derroche de belleza y de alcurnia tal cual se esperaba de una celebración real, los abrazos y palabras de mis amigos y el Rey me habían llenado de alegría. Podíamos pensar en cómo se decía en estas fechas todo podría ser feliz y próspero, pero me había pasado parte de la noche extrañando el calor de una familia más en estas fechas

¿Que tenía además de mi espada, mi servicio y unas cuantas monedas? Los mosqueteros, si ¿Y además de ello? Nada.

Cerré mis ojos y prometí no pensar, era Porthos, no estaba en mi naturaleza pensar en estas cosas como algo tan relevante, así que lo mejor era dormir para poder emborracharme con las botellas del gascón a primeras horas de la mañana.

Pero las cosas no solo me darían para pensar esa madrugada, si no mucho tiempo después.

A la mañana siguiente me levante mucho más temprano de lo que podía recordar en años, observe las botellas dejadas por el mosquetero y la nota conjunta a ellas, ahora resultaba que si las quería destapar debía ser en su compañía; razón por la cual me limpie y vestí para así dirigirme a la habitación del noble hombre, le debía un abrazo corto de navidad y el agradecimiento por su cortesía.

Camine con una de las botellas por los pasillos vacíos del palacio, parecía que todos habían tenido una buena navidad; apunte mis nudos en la puerta del gascón y luego de tres toques no hubo respuesta.

Pensé por un instante que tal vez el hombre tan humano como cada uno de nosotros estaría en una estancia más real, pero sabía cómo que le conocía que D'artagnan no se permitiría dicho desliz.

Algo preocupado por el hecho de que no contestara y que la noche anterior no le había visto, aunque las botellas daban fe de que estaba bien, decidí empujar la puerta. Esta sonó un poco sobre sus goznes, la cama estaba hecha y mi compañero no se encontraba ahí.

– **Gracias D'artagnan, ahora me toca estar sobrio por tu culpa.** **-** dije dando un puntapié a la puerta bufe

Me enfile al cuartel de los mosqueteros; al entrar una hermosa moza de carnes rosáceas y cabellos algo enmarañados me hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y susurro bajo

– **No llego por su regalo de navidad señor Porthos**

Sin recato alguno mi mano se estampo en el trasero de la muchacha mientras le guiñaba

– **Aún queda año nuevo** – me aleje hasta el comedor donde una parte de la guardia desayunaba e hice señas a una de las muchachas - **Muero de hambre mujer** **,** **aliméntame**

No se demoró en estar ante mí un buen desayuno, compuesto con presas de faisán, pan y vino el cual se derramaba un poco por mis comisuras cuando alguno de los guardas jóvenes me hacían reír con sus ocurrencias y preguntas sobre la gran vida de " _ **el señor Porthos, el terror de las mujeres"**_.

Hacia plática mientras terminaba y esperaba divisar a alguien que me diera razón del gascón, mas en mi búsqueda y alimento fui interrumpido por un mosquetero de baja línea que toco mi hombro

– **Señor, ha llegado una carta para usted** – le estudie de arriba a abajo, asentí agradeciendo no mas haber tomado el papel.

Este no traía ningún sello, lo cual indicaba que no era nada oficial, aunque estaba debidamente sellado, lo puse contra luz y al no poder dilucidar de que se trataba o de quien era la rúbrica lo guarde entre los dobleces de mi traje. Terminado el desayuno me despedí de los guardias que se extrañaban de que aun la botella estuviese con su corcho a pesar de que ellos mismos habían solicitado les agradase con un sorbo.

Camine hacia los establos que menos cubiertos de nieve que la noche anterior se encontraban pero estaban algo húmedos, el caballo de D'artagnan se encontraba justo en su sitio

– **¿Dónde diablos te abras metido, justo ahora que quiero una charla**? – dije en voz alta esperando que el hombre me respondiera pero más bien fue Aramis quien respondió

– **¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar hablando del mal? ¿No estas ebrio aun? Estas decentemente despierto ¿A que debemos eso Porthos?**

Realmente el padre es un dolor en el culo, el hecho de que fuese mi amigo solo lo hacía medio soportable pero había momentos donde solo quería romperle la cara

\- **No preguntes tanto, más bien respóndeme ¿Has visto a D'artagnan? a él le debo mi sobriedad** – le mostré la botella y el tipo se echó a reír

– **Ya decía yo que tú no cambias...**

Repitió lo mismo que la noche anterior y esta vez tomando aire y mirándole de frente le respondí

– **Si he cambiado, pero no lo puedes admitir porque se te hace fácil verme como tu amigo el guiñapo a preguntarte que me hace ser lo que soy Aramis** \- le mire con algo de tristeza – **en la divinidad que vives envuelto se te olvida que hasta la carne más impura viene del padre** – el obispo me miraba con atención y en el movimiento de sus dedos sobre el pliegue de su capa note su incomodidad - **metete en tus asuntos sino puedes con los míos** – había amanecido algo irascible y el hecho de aun no haber probado un verdadero trago de licor aumentaba esto

M e aleje del hombre que se quedó con un palmo de narices, adentrándome en parte del bosque que linda con el palacio.

No tenía animo de ir a estar en la corte seguro Phillippe no necesitaría de mi por unas horas. Me acomode sobre la rama baja de un árbol y jugando con mi bigote recordé la carta que me habían entregado.

Saque el papel de mi pecho y procedí a abrirlo, al desplegar el papel la tipografía no fue conocida para mí, empecé a leerla:

" _ **Hola querido Porthos,**_

 _ **Quizás no recuerde quien soy, estuviste en mi posada hace ya más de cuatro lunas llenas. La posada pequeña que queda por el camino que va Josselin, era otoño y usted viajaba sin mucho afán. Durante su estadía, comió, bebió y pasamos agradables momentos…. estoy esperando un hijo. Es suyo.**_

 _ **No pretendo pedirle ningún favor, ni chantajearle o dejar en entredicho su nombre, sentí que era mi deber informarle"**_

La carta era corta, concisa y sin mancha o alguna pizca de maldad o bondad, pero casi me caigo de culo cuando leí su final

¿Iba a ser padre? ¿Yo, el tipo que justo la noche anterior pensaba que la navidad sin una mujer que abrazar y unos hijos que educar no era realmente una navidad?

Vaya si esta era una jugarreta de la vida, me la estaba jugando con cartas marcadas. Claro recordaba a la mujer, no juvenil pero nada entrada en años, hermosos pechos en los que me perdí mientras bebía cerveza. Pase mis dedos dentro de mis cabellos y me alcance a reír un poco, vaya que necesitaba abrir una botella de vino, pero ¿Para qué sería? ¿Para celebrar o para hacerme amnésico?

Un ruido me hizo virarme cuando mi mano ya sostenía el mango de mi espada, mas al virarme ante mi estaba la moza del cuartel de mosquetero, venia ya abriendo la parte de adelante de su vestido, sabedora ya de que las carnes femeninas, los pechos son mi perdición.

Pase saliva mientras me frotaba las sienes

– **Tapate mujer, ya dije que para año nuevo** \- la chica intento refutar algo y luego vi en sus ojos la humillación de haber sido despreciada. No podía con ese cargo así que me baje pronto de la rama del árbol y me acerque - **Tapate te puedes resfriar…. enserio nos veremos en año nuevo** -le sonreí y como pude apoye mi mano en su espalda de manera digamos cariñosa para que entendiera que no era un desaire – **Me ocupan cosas que ni se cómo afrontar pequeña, si ves al señor D'artagnan dile que lo necesito urgentemente y que no es por el vino.**

 **POv's D'artagnan**

Luego de haber dejado a Françoise en el pilón de oro y con una jaqueca que me estaba empezando a molestar lo que sería mi día volví al palacio.

Antes de entrar al palacio pase a ver a mi caballo, mi hermoso hércules blanco, anoche con la nieve había un poco abusado de él por lo que había optado aquella mañana por llevarme otro cualquiera de la caballeriza.

- **Buenos días Capitán, disculpe que lo moleste pero tengo un mensaje para usted.** – dijo ella extendiéndome una carta a lo que yo le sonreí

- **Buenos días** – conteste a la muchacha que se acercó a mí mientras acariciaba el muslo de mi amigo cuadrúpedo – **gracias** – dije tomando aquel pedazo de papel entre mis manos.

Me sonreí de costado al ver que se trataba del Conde. La chica aún estaba ahí esperando por una respuesta.

- **Oh disculpa, no he dormido mucho con tanta fiesta** – agrego un poco avergonzado y luego de leer las líneas moví levemente la cabeza – **Dile al señor de La Fere que estaré en la mesa en un momento.**

- **Sí, con su permiso** – contestó ella antes de volver a dejarme solo.

- **Hoy será un navidad algo distinta, y eso que no hemos llegado ni al almuerzo amigo** – cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza contra lo que sería la frente del animal. – **Veré que también tengas tu desayuno** – deje un beso sobre la piel de mi amigo y salí del establo.

Hice todo aquello que debía hacer, pase por mi oficina para buscar los informes matutinos y dejaba un par de instrucciones, como la que debían de alimentar a Hércules, aun no sabía cuándo iba a tener que marcharme y no podía estar sin él.

Busque entre el pequeño armario que tenía dentro de mi oficina unas botas cercas y una camisa limpia, no es que tuviera mucha ropa, podría decir que me sobraran los dedos de la mano para contar mis pertenecías en cuanto a indumentaria pero tenía que aparentar que había dormido algo más de tres horas.

Estaba terminando de colocarme la casaca del uniforme cuando sentí el golpe en la puerta.

- **Adelante** – contesté arreglándome el cinto que llevaba mi espada.

Una de las muchachas que trabaja para el cuartel de los mosqueteros entro con una bandeja.

- **Oh Dios, me olvide de avisar que ya desayune lo** siento – dije acercándome a la chica con mi mejor cara para pedir disculpas - **¿El resto del cuartel ya ha desayunado?**

- **Descuide capitán, me llevare esto a la** **cocina** – me contesto intentando que yo me sintiera tan apenado por el descuido – **sí, la mayoría ya desayuno y otra parte lo está haciendo ahora. El señor Duque de Du-Vallon vino a desayunar aquí esperando encontrarlo.** – Agrego a ella y tal habrá sido mi cara de sorpresa que la chica continuo hablando – el pidió que por le avisara, que lo necesita con urgencia.

- **Bien** – asentí con la cabeza y mire la bandeja con el desayuno – **Si no has desayunado hazlo por mí, nadie se enterara** – agregue antes de tomar mi sombrero y desaparecer de la oficina.

Camine hacia el palacio con un paso bastante apurado, por un lado tenía a Athos que me había invitado a desayunar, cosa que iba a tener que hacer por mucho que ya había desayunado en lo de Planchet; y vaya que había desayunado, así como Porthos había cedido a la bebida yo por mi parte comía, a esta edad habían muchos militares que sus abdómenes comenzaban a agrandarse por tener demasiadas fiestas, en mi caso no era así o bueno tal vez pero me desesperaba y comenzaba a comer. Fuera como fuera el caso iba a tener que comer algo con Athos o iba a venir el interrogatorio y ya había tenido suficiente con el de madame D'artagnan.

Por otro lado estaba el duque, vaya si me había buscado temprano en la mañana estaba perdido. Si se había dado cuenta que no estaba ni en el cuartel ni en mi habitación lo más probable es que también tendría un interrogatorio.

Iba a tener que enfrentar a ambos así que opte por ir al comedor en donde seguramente ambos consejeros estarían acompañando a mi hijo. Pero primero deje mi sombrero y los informes en el escritorio de mi habitación.

Tenía bastante trabajo para hacer aquella mañana, nunca me había gustado hacer papeles y más papeles pero había optado por una carrera militar que me mantenía más apegado al rey que al campo de batalla. Extrañaba el campo de acción, vaya que lo echaba de menos pero si me iba no podía cuidar a ninguno de los que amaba en la vida.

Di un gran suspiro mientras caminaba hacia al comedor por fi para hacer frente aquel interrogatorio que no tendría fin. Solo me faltaba Aramis haciéndome la cabeza de que si era consiente de aquel riesgo que tenía en mi vida y ya podría ir a jugar al bingo con las damas de compañía.

Las puertas del comedor estaban abiertas y custodiadas a cada lado por dos suizos, en aquel momento en el que yo me disponía a entrar salían dos de los sirvientes de la cocina llevándose unas fuentes vacías. Me hice a un costado para dejarlos pasar.

- **Hasta que das señales de vida** – habló el conde de La Fere mientras su vista estaba puesta en un pedazo de papel, el cual suponía que era el informe matutino.

- **Sé que me iría y volvería pronto pero la nieve era espesa tal como me dijiste –** me excuse mientras tomaba asiento casi al frente de él.

Athos dejo lo que estaba leyendo y levanto su vista para sonreírme, casi que no sonreía mucho, se mantenía bastante serio y casi siempre estaba ocupado con trabajo. Intentaba entender su dolor pero era algo que no quería imaginarme, ni por asomo, perder a un hijo sería algo muy duro para mi tal como lo era para él. Pero ahora tenía aquella sonrisa, una jovial sonrisa. Giro su mano y me mostro su anillo.

- **Me gusta, pensé que este anillo se había** perdido – lo miro como quien mira algo por primera vez aunque yo estaba seguro que se lo sabía de memoria – **hasta han borrado aquella herida que tenía el rubí**

- **Busque a los mejores para que hagan el trabajo, les llevo un tiempo pero lo vale** – conteste bajando la mirada al plato con tocino que tenía frente mío. Tome el tenedor mientras reunía las fuerzas para atacar – lastimosamente no pude conseguir mis propios anillos – suspire pinchando la comida.

- **Pero ahora tienes uno nuevo** – comento el con aire tranquilo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios.

Instintivamente me mire la mano bastante nervioso, no había pensando en su regalo. Yo quería ocultar algo que entre ellos era un secreto a voces. No es que sintiera vergüenza o algo por el estilo, pero era diferente, Ana de Austria no era ni Madeleine ni era Constanza.

No tenía aquella relación tan abierta como la que tenía con Madeleine que era como un tira y empuje, algo que estaba ahí, habíamos pasado tantos viviendo juntos que aquella relación era tan conocida que todos lo sabían, su marido y mis amigas. Pero aquello no iba a ningún lado. Me había metido en aquella relación solo porque era hombre, estaba aburrido, solo y con una rabia inmensa hacia Mazarino. Lo iba a culpar a él, no a ella. Como sea, las cosas así tampoco me funcionaron.

Y Constanza, en aquel momento de mi vida era inocente y tenía más ganas de ser mosqueteros más que de ser hombre, por lo que mi amor platónico y profeso había sido riesgoso. Aquello me había dejado un hueco en el pecho, tal vez su muerte no la había superado del todo.

- **Tienes las orejas rojas** – me saco aquella voz del trance mental en el que me había metido.

- **Este no lo perderé, ya no apuesto a las cartas, mejor dicho ustedes no me harán que lo juegue** – me sonreí de costado y era tal hambre que me había dado que empecé a comer del tocino.

Me gire al escuchar unos pasos bastante apurados que se dirigían hacia aquí.

Y lo vi, si lo vi.

No pude evitar reírme al verlo entrar con las dos botellas de vino debajo de cada brazo, detrás de él venía un Aramis serio pero cabizbajo, podría jurar que algo le dolía en el interior del alma.

- **Por más que mencione al diablo toda la mañana no apareció ¿Dónde demonios estabas D'artagnan?** – preguntó Porthos bastante urgido dejando las botellas en la mesa.

- **En el pilón de oro.-** conteste mirando las botellas. **– No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿No es muy temprano?**

- **Si, pero les tengo una noticia importante y van a necesitar vino** – el duque miró al obispo y le hizo señas para que este se sentara – **por favor, el que más preocupa eres tu siéntate** –ordeno el obelix, el cura sin objetar nada se quedó callado y se sentó.

¿Qué me había perdido?

 **-¿Te vas a casar de nuevo?** – pregunte algo extrañado, podría ser, la tercera vez quizás era la vencida.

- **Cerca** – contesto el quitando el corcho de la botella y entregando el vaso de vino a Aramis.- **bebe**

- **Debe ser muy importante si estás haciendo que Aramis beba primero ¿Qué ocurre Porthos?** – Preguntó Athos bastante inquieto - **¿Qué has hecho?**

- **Lo que has hecho tú y D'artagnan, aunque no con tanta energía como D'artagnan, bueno no se aún es pronto** – se hecho reír y miró al obispo – **Bueno él también lo hace aunque diga que no, yo sé que lo hace.** – extendió la copa primero a Athos y después a mí. La sonrisa del duque era de alegría, no dije nada sino que bebí.

Miré a mi costado para ver qué tan afectado estaba Harbley, porque si él lo estaba era porque algo grande era el hecho pero parecía tan perdido como nosotros.

Se hizo un silencio en el que el Duque de Vallon se estiro y luego de haberse servido vino alzo su copa.

- **Amigos míos, bebamos a nuestra salud porque seré padre.**

El vaso de Aramis se había escabullido de sus dedos, Athos se había parado para felicitar a Porthos mientras que yo intentaba analizar que hacía.

- **Vaya** – dije al fin un poco tardío por la reacción. Intentaba articular palabras por lo que solo opte por hacer lo que me parecía más fácil. Me levante y también abrace a Porthos con gran entusiasmo – **Felicidades.**

Tenía el cuerpo de mi amigo entre mis brazos palmeado su espalda cuando se escuchó como la silla era raspada contra el piso.

 **-¿Quién es la madre?** – preguntó Aramis y dicho eso bebió de un sorbo el vaso. Aquel hombre sentía que iba a perder a su mejor amigo

 **-¿No me dirás felicidades? ¿Qué importa quién es la madre?** – reclamo Porthos lo que me dio pie para salir de la línea de fuego.

Se hizo un silencio, en el que el gran obelix parecía que le iba a meter una trompada a nuestro amigo pero nada de aquello paso sino todo lo contrario.

Aramis dio un paso hacia él y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que Porthos se estaba poniendo azul.

 **-Lo siento** – murmuro casi para que solo ellos lo escucharan – **felicidades amigo mío, se lo mucho que querías esto y que lo has buscado por años. Es que…**

 **-Ya, ya no importa –** contesto el obelix y los pasos que se empezaban a escuchar anunciaba que venía el sequito real. – **No quiero que nadie más que nosotros lo sepáis, aun no sé qué hare.**

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza, íbamos a seguir los deseos de Porthos por lo que cada uno tomo su lugar en la mesa mientras Aramis se maldecía por aquel enchastre que había provocado en su lugar.

- **Buenos días mis…-** Phillippe se cortó al ver el suelo teñido de rojo. Me mordí el bigote intentando no reírme y Porthos por su parte miraba al rey muy divertido.

- **Es que Aramis se está recuperando de todo lo que bebió anoche** – hablo el obelix haciendo una reverencia para que el rey siguiera – **pero por favor sintiese con nosotros mientras yo mando por a buscar a alguno del servicio.**

Ahora el que tenía las orejas rojas era el cura

El desayuno siguió con bastante tranquilidad, la noche anterior había sido tan intensa para todos que a esta hora de la mañana, tan así que ninguno realmente estaba interesado aquella mañana en el juego.

La primera en retirarse había sido la reina junto al duque de Orlands. Como cada mañana ella iría a rezar por lo que Aramis también se retiraba para aquel lugar. La capilla era un lugar muy concurrido en aquel momento de la mañana.

Espere a que se marchara la mayoría para que quedáramos solamente Athos, Porthos y Phillippe, lo que le tenía que pedir a mi hijo era algo más privado.

- **Yo quería pedir unos días de permiso majestad** – las puertas del comedor aún estaba abiertas por lo que tenía que ser cuidadoso. – Tengo que viajar a Gascuña por temas familiares.

- **Claro pero me gustaría que fuera después de año nuevo, necesito que este mi capitán de los mosqueteros cuidándome en la fiesta** – sabía que Phillippe tenía aquella necesidad que todo hijo tiene de su padre, no había crecido junto a mí por lo que intentaba entender aquello.

- **Si claro, puede esperar una semana el viaje** – sabía que aquello no haría mucha gracia a Françoise pero tendría que esperarse el castillo seguiría en el mismo lugar aunque llegáramos una semana más tarde.

 **-¿Ha ocurrido algo?** – pregunto seriamente Athos.

- **Asuntos familiares, me llevaran unos días pero me necesitan allá** **.** – suspire pesadamente.

- **Tampoco te puedes ir mucho tiempo, es que necesito preguntarte algo y….**

Andre apareció en la puerta lo que hizo que me levantara de la silla. Seguramente ya me había demorado de más en el papeleo.

- **Lo siento Andre** – dije dejando la servilleta en la mesa – **ahora voy…**

- **No es eso capitán** – el hombre me miró como no sabiendo por dónde empezar.

 **-¿Entonces?**

- **Hay una dama que le urge hablar con usted.** –Hizo una pausa en el que observe como se mordía el bigote – **Dijo que se llama Françoise D'artagnan, madame D'artagnan.**

Volviendo al tema del juego de las miradas ahí tenía cuatro sobre mi persona, madame y D'artagnan juntos no sonaba perfectamente, no cuando podía apostar a Hércules que todos pensaban que podía ser o una esposa o una prometida o una amante o una hija ¿Por qué no? Después de todo nadie realmente sabía como estaba compuesta mi familia en Gascuña.

- **Dile que la espero mi oficina del palacio, llévala allá** – Andre junto los talones haciéndolos sonar y se retiró, me gire para ver a los hombres, Porthos ya tenía aquella sonrisa socarrona en los labios – **Es mi hermana.**

 **N/A: Parte de Porthos escrita por mi amiga Karen.**


	4. Jeanne D'artagnan

Desde afuera de mi oficina podía ver el pelo oscuro de Jeanne., el pelo oscuro prácticamente era algo que nos distinguía a todos exceptuando por Claude que había sacado el pelo rubio de nuestra madre, todo el resto del clan resaltábamos por los caballeros más oscuros aunque Jeanne quizás si se ponía a la luz se notaba que no era azabache sino que era un tono más tirado al café.

Fuera como fuera, los años casi no le habían pesado seguía conservando una buena figura, delgada y esbelta, era casi tan alta como yo, lo que para una mujer aquello era buen punto a favor, cualquiera de las damas de la corte podrían envidiar aquella gracia natural que tenía pero tal vez y solo tal vez era un exagerado pero era mi hermana y era mi hermana menor, la única que tenía.

- **Te pedí que te quedaras en el Pilón de oro** – dije suspirando mientras dejaba los guantes en el escritorio y me volteaba para verla.

No me había preocupado por cerrar la puerta de la habitación, de todas maneras el chisme estaría corriendo a estas alturas por los pasillos del palacio.

- **Quiero asegurarme de que cumplas tu palabra Charles** – hablo ella muy segura de sus palabras.

Me senté en la punta del escritorio y mientras me cruzaba de brazos mantenía mi vista puesta en ella, una sonrisa cruzo por mis labios. La terquedad era algo familiar y si sumábamos la sangre de Gascuña en nuestras venas aquello era una mezcla fatal.

- **Querida** – ladee la cabeza – t **e dije que hablaría con el rey para pedirle permiso y así lo he hecho, luego de la celebración de fin de año estaré ahí, y no, no te quejes que no puedo dejar el puesto antes. –** ella palmeo mi pierna pero se notaba en su cara que no estaba convencida, es más veía venir el reclamo en cualquier momento. – **pero puedes marcharte antes si quieres, una carroza estará lista para ti.**

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el que se paró y mis ojos la observaron con atención. Estaba inquieta, el tema era delicado

- **Cada día que pasa el castillo de nuestra familia corre riesgo, y tú en vez de correr una vez por nosotros prefieres quedarte aquí.**

Tomé aire y miré hacia arriba, era un tanto injusta aquella situación. Éramos cinco hermanos ¿Por qué haría yo la diferencia?

- **Jean está en un convento y Paul en el ejército**.- me separe del escritorio para sentarme en la silla que la enfrentaba – **Entiendo que a veces hay que tomar decisiones en familia pero que este unos días antes o después no cambiaría el destino de las propiedades de nuestros padres.**

- **Creo que no te tomas las cosas enserio Charles, la última vez que pusiste un pie en Gascuña fue hace cinco años** – Jeanne parecía bastante molesta – **hay algo que te ata acá, todos vuelven a la casa excepto tú y ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda.** – me miró bastante seria.

- **No, ni lo sueñes, quiero que esa propiedad dure en nuestra familia pero no caeré en un matrimonio por conveniencia** – ladee la cabeza – **Mi vida está aquí en Paris, casarme e irme a Gascuña sería algo que haría como último recurso en mi vida. No me mal interpretes Jeanne pero buscaremos otra salida a la deuda que la familia tiene con los Bossard.** – al alzar mi vista para ver que venía Porthos caminando un tanto inquieto.

- **Yo no te pedí que te casaras** – ella se giró para seguir mi vista y ver porque me había distraído de la conversación – **Tienes tus amigos, y seguramente tienes tus asuntos, porque lo comprobé anoche** – se separó más de mí y con aquella elegancia femenina que le daba su delgado cuerpo comenzó por caminar hacia la puerta. – **Sé que me ocultas algo, soy tu hermana hay cosas que no puedes ocultarle a tu propia sangre.**

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me paraba y la acompañaba hasta la puerta, de un segundo a otro parecía que aquel lugar se había llenado de personas.

Jeanne paso su brazo por alrededor del mío al ver que ya no solo estaba Porthos dando vueltas por ahí sino que la curiosidad había hecho que el mismo Athos estuviera apoyando en el borde sobresalientes de uno de los espejos de la sala. Al girar mi cabeza vi que por la puerta habían entrado Aramis junto a Ana de Austria y el sequito de damas.

Una sonrisa ancha recorrió mis labios haciendo que casi me estallara en risas, menudos amigos que tenía que no sabían disimular mejor. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo no? El hombre es el primer animal curioso por eso ha inventado muchas cosas útiles, inútiles y se ha cavado su propia tumba.

Me incline para acercar mi boca al oído de mi hermana.

 **-¿Por qué me estas agarrando tan fuerte?** – pregunte con delicadeza en un susurro.

- **Porque te estoy cuidando** – me contesto ella haciendo que mis cejas se alzaran y mis labios formaran una o muda.

Asentí con la cabeza y mire por el rabillo de mi ojo el grupo de mujeres aunque ellas no me importaban y Jeanne había llegado un poco tarde para cuidarme.

- **No hace falta, son amigas y esos señores un tanto ridículos son como mis hermanos, y consejeros reales aunque no pareciera** – me volví a sonreír. – **Puedes dejar de alardear que te pertenezco por favor** – suspire y ella casi de mala gana me soltó.

Me aclare la garganta y miré a Porthos, quien ya le estaba haciendo un agujero a la alfombra de tanto ir y venir, era el que más cercano estaba a nosotros por lo que me aclare la garganta para llamarlo.

- **Señor Du-Vallon** – alce la voz, no mucho pero lo suficiente para que los otros dos escucharan. Si lo habían enviado de chivo expiatorio pues íbamos hacer que cumpliera con su trabajo nuestro querido amigo – **ven aquí, quiero presentarte a mi hermana.**

Porthos se quedó quieto. Nos miró y se sonrió, me había equivocado parecía más en su mundo pero al ver a mi hermana casi que se estaba ganando que lo embocara.

- **Yo no los quería interrumpir** – se apuró a decir él pero en dos zancadas ya estaba enfrente de nosotros, hizo un reverencia – **Encantando de conocerla Madame D'artagnan, ahora entiendo porque su hermano la ha estado ocultando tan celosamente, es hermosa, lástima que el salió tan feo.**

Mi hermana se rio mientras yo cruzaba las manos detrás de la espalda, era mejor a abstener de decir o hacer algo porque claramente había caído con esa frase tan fácil.

- **Jeanne él es el Duque de Du-Vallon, es uno de los caballeros con los que he compartido armas y que conozco desde que llegue a Paris** – hice un pequeño gesto con mi mano y Porthos tomo la de mi hermana para dejar un beso en el dorso de la misma. Tuve ganas de decir algo pero me mordí el labio inferior

- **Encantando de conocerlo señor** – contesto ella con una calidad sonrisa – **y no se preocupe no nos interrumpió ya me iba** – se giró para verme **– nos vemos en la noche para cenar Charles**.

Asentí con la cabeza repetidamente

- **Si** – no podía decirle que no y era la única manera que tenía para calmar sus propias pasiones de querer seguir con aquel tema del castillo familiar – **Nos vemos en la noche Jeanne** – agregue casi a la fuerza. No era que no quería estar con ella pero tenía toda una preparación para ser algo más cariñoso además que me fastidiaba el Charles, era mi nombre, si claro lo era pero todos me llenaban D'artagnan que a veces me olvidaba que tenía nombre. – **Porthos ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de acompañarla hasta el pilón de oro?** – pregunte un tanto dubitativo.

Mi amigo me miró pero había algo que lo detenía en su interior.

- **Sería un placer pero tengo que hablar contigo y es urgente** – se excusó él un tanto serio parar girarse y mirar hacia donde estaba Athos – **pero Madame no se preocupe tengo un escolta que no será tan apuesto como yo pero es muy buen amigo de su hermano y la cuidara tanto como él** – el duque se sonrió ampliamente – **Conde de La Fere acérquese**

Athos nos miró con un dejo de desconfianza pero cuando mi hermana lo miró y le sonrió fue como si en su rostro todo aquel temor desapareciera.

El cuerpo de mi mejor amigo se había erguido y comenzó por acercarse a nosotros con lentitud guardando una de sus manos en el saco que vestía.

- **Ya que D'artagnan se ahorrado esto por años lo voy ayudar** – habló Porthos y miró primero a la dama – **Madame D'artagnan le presento al Conde de La Fere, noble señor, consejero de rey y quien fue el primero en adoptar a su hermano como propio, claro luego de que también fuera el primero en querer clavarle en medio del pecho por mal educado pero en fin había que perdonar a un campesino bruto** – se encogió de hombros y aunque hizo una cara muy chistosa para seguir se vio callado porque mi hermana le había estirado la mano para ser besad al conde como si de pronto nosotros dos hubiésemos desaparecido. – **A…El señor conde, ella es Jeanne y como bien dijo D'artagnan en la sala es su hermana.**

- **Es todo un placer de conocerla madame**

- **El placer es todo mío** – contesto ella

Los observe por un momento mientras sentía como la ceja izquierda se me iba encorvando y mi mandíbula se iba tensando.

Seguramente mi cabeza estaba viajando más allá, el conde simplemente estaba siendo caballeroso, no como lo podían ser Porthos o Aramis. Diablos todavía faltaba que la viera Aramis y me iba a empezar a preocupar aún más.

- **…** \- estaba por decir algo cuando Porthos manoteo la espalda del conde.

- **Muy bien hechas las presentaciones y como sé que el conde se conoce muy bien el camino al Pilón de oro, él será el encargado de llevarla a su encantadora morada.** – el duque literalmente había empujado a la pareja dejándome sin poder reaccionar. – **En cuanto a ti, ahora que estamos solos** – sentí la presión de su mano sobre mi espalda.

Intente poner algo de resistencia para ver hacia donde iba aquel par, no, no era que estuviera desconfiando de Athos pero tenía cierto grado de malestar. Ella seguía siendo mi hermana y el seguía siendo mi mejor amigo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí e intente ordenar mis ideas.

Camine hacia la ventana mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la espalda.

 **-¿Tú hermana es casada no?** – pregunto él acomodándose en mi silla del escritorio

- **No** – contesté monosilábicamente – **Bueno, lo fue** – respire pesadamente al ver que el carruaje partía – **Enviudo hace unos años. Se amaban al principio y después las políticas cambiaron y el amor con ellos** – ladee la cabeza y me gire para ver a Porthos **\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? Yo, Porthos no quiero tener que advertirte que no te puedes meter con mi hermana. Yo te quiero y he vivido más contigo que con mis hermanos pero…**

- **Tranquilo** – me corto él con una sonrisa – **Tu hermana es encantadora, una sonrisa muy hermosa pero quiero ser otro hombre.**

Lo miré un tanto extrañado.

- **La pregunta era por saber, Athos la ha mirado de una manera que yo también la estaba mirando. Pero ese no era el punto, quizás…**

- **Oh dios** – suspire pesadamente – **si vienes hacer de casamentera Porthos por favor no, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme también de que ellos se amen o se odien** \- me apoye en el vano de la ventana – **Si vienes por eso…**

- **Que no hombre, que no** – contesto él un tanto exaltado – **venga que si tu….que si Athos se acuesta con tu hermana será lo mejor que le pueda pasar a él desde que….-** se quedó callado buscando algo en su cabeza, algo que me estaba dando escalofríos.- **Athos debería ser el cura aquí, solo le he conocido dos mujeres en su vida. ¿Solo ha hecho el amor con dos mujeres? Bueno no exactamente pero…. Aramis ha tenido bastante amantes y tú tampoco te quedas atrás, aunque bueno quizás lo tuyo es más entendible considerando que te querías tirar a alguien a quien no podías**.- me lleve la mano a la cara para apretarme el puente de la nariz, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a ser más fuerte – **pero que ahora te la tiras.**

\- **¡Porthos!** – exclame un tanto exasperado – **Por favor, algo de respeto**

- **Pero si yo no soy el que….-** se acomodó en la silla y se hecho a reír **– menuda cuestión, debería hacerte un monumento. He pero no te enojes que no vengo a joderte hoy.**

 **-¿No? ¿Entonces?**

- **Es que quería hablar de eso, no del hecho de** ….- empezó hacer unos ademanes con las manos que eran inentendible, si íbamos a jugar al dígalo con mímica Porthos era muy malo para dicho juego, claro si no se estaba refiriendo o a comida, pelea o mujeres – **Que voy a ser padre, no entiendo que ha pasado ¿Tú sabes cómo pasan esas cosas?**

 **-¿Me lo preguntas enserio? Digo porque creo que él que más entiende de cómo hacer eso para llegar a ser padre eres tu Porthos** – me acerque a la puerta para vigilar que no anduviera nadie del otro lado. – **Un hombre le hace el amor a una mujer y a veces eso ocurre Porthos**

- **Qué manera tan poética lo has dicho, yo lo hubiese explicado de otra manera.** –Se acomodó en lasilla un poco incómodo – **pero no te preocupes que más o menos le explique eso a Phi…tú sabes a quien cuando lo estábamos entrenando.**

- **Gracias, me quedo más tranquilo de que le hayas explicado eso así** – mi nivel de desesperación crecía, ahora me preocupaba que la inocencia de mi hijo hubiese sido manchada por el vocabulario de Porthos. – **Antes de que termine saliendo por esa puerta en busca de lo que le has dicho a tu sabes quién dime de nuevo ¿Qué haces aquí?**

\- **Aramis no entiende y Athos si pero con lo de Raúl, yo no quiero abrir este tema de conversación aun con él.** – Porthos se puso un tanto serio mientras sus dedos recorrían mi escritorio en busca de algo .- **me case dos veces, no siempre por amor aunque lo tuve gracias a Dios y tuve mis amores por fuera, siempre busque de una manera u otra poder tener un heredero y de pronto …. ¿Cómo te sentías tú? Aun amas a la madre de tus hijos, yo no sé qué sentir ¿Qué debo sentir? ¿Qué debo hacer?**

Me quede un tanto de piedra y mire hacia todos lados, me preocupaba siempre que alguien podría escuchar y que aquella bomba explotara pero sabía que aquel miedo de mi amigo era bien infundado.

Me mordí el labio y camine hacia él mientras me miraba el anillo que me había regalado Ana.

 **-Lo primero que sentí fue pánico, mucho pánico pero** …- hice una pausa **– primero llegaron los rumores a mí y luego la confirmación. Se preocupó de decírmelo a solas, fue un momento agridulce. Tenía miedo, tenía pánico, se había venido el mundo encima en un segundo pero de pronto todo eso desapareció porque era nuestro, porque** **íbamos a tener eso que nos uniría siempre. La felicidad inundo mi pecho y jure que nunca nada le faltaría**. – Humedecí mis labios – **Jure a Dios muchas cosas, y lo intente cumplir, quise ser mejor hombre, porque creo que un hijo y un amor así te puede hacer mejor**. –Suspire – no todo es perfecto, está claro que no. Mira el lio que he provocado y luego de muchos años puedo sentirme más tranquilo por lo que soy ahora.

Se hizo un silencio largo en el que no pude evitar mirar hacia la ventana

- **Si estuviera en tu lugar Porthos sería padre, yo no sé quién es la madre, si la amas o no, o si fue algo como lo de Athos o si tienes una historia oculta pero qué más da serás padre y desde este momento en adelante tu vida cambiara todos los días un poco más.** – lo mire con una sonrisa – **de todas las aventuras que puedes tener, te aseguro que esta es como ir por herretes de diamante cruzarte con Lady de Winter y su hijo, y que de regreso te venga persiguiendo Oliver Cromwell** – me reí – eso sí, si quieres saber cómo se carga un bebe y ese tipo de cosas ve con Athos porque yo con suerte lo he experimentado con mis sobrinos.

- **Claro que quiero ser padre es que no sé qué hacer con la madre, es injusto que crezca sin ella pero tampoco quiero estar….-** me miro de manera significativa – **alejado, tú entiendes. Ella me aviso pero no quiere nada de mí ¿Por qué lo haría si no?**

- **Quizás debas conocer mejor a la madre, no sé. A veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si ella no me lo decía y luego me acuerdo de lo de Phi…de él y se parte el corazón al pensar que fuimos engañados, quizás si hubiese tenido la posibilidad que tú tienes, me hubiese ido al campo a criarlo.**

- **Es que…-** suspiro pesadamente – **Aramis no la va aceptar**

Hice un mohín con los labios y alce mis cejas.

- **Aun te quedan como nueve u ocho meses para que se hagan a la idea, quizás se aman y te cases por tercera vez. La vida tiene muchas cosas diferentes para cada uno de nosotros.-** lo miré serio **\- Me pondría en contacto con ella, y vería que pasa.-** me acerque a mi escritorio para tomar unos papeles que debía de darle a Andre **\- Porthos soy nulo para estos temas, si los hijos y el matrimonio hubiesen estado en mi planes ahora estaría casado y con hijos, pero en cambio estoy metido en un lio** – suspire – **aquí el que sabe de matrimonios eres tú y el que sabe cómo ser padre es Athos.**

\- **Gracias por tu consejo** – el duque se paró de la silla y palmeo mi espalda – **me gustaría que me acompañaras a buscarla, cuando partas para Gascuña yo iré por ella para hablar.**

- **Me parece una buena idea, puedes contar conmigo** – le sonreí de costado.

- **Gracias mozalbete** – Porthos abrió la puerta y se topó con Andre que estaba por golpear la madera cuando se encontró con el obelix – **Hey mira quien está aquí, si es mini D'artagnan.**

Andre se tensó notoriamente, es que nadie sabía a veces como iba a reaccionar Porthos.

- **Ya , que estás haciendo que deje de respirar** – hable en tono tranquilo mientras tomaba la pluma para comenzar a firmar papeles.

- **Si alguien se cortara el bigote como yo realmente me sentiría bastante orgulloso, aunque bueno la mitad de los muchachos aquí intentan imitarte, espero que no en todo porque…**

- **Creo que su majestad estaría necesitando a su consejero en la sala ahora que el duque no está** – dije sin quitar mi vista de los papeles – **ve y empieza por ser un mejor hombre dejando a mi personal de trabajo en paz.**

- **Que gruñón, solo decía** – palmeo la espalda de mi teniente y se retiró.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio lo cual lo necesitaba para poder concentrarme en leer lo que estaba firmando, aunque aquello se vería interrumpido.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunte

 **-Yo solo quería agradecer el regalo, capitán.**

Una sonrisa se cruzó por mis labios y levante la vista para ver que Andre daba unos cuantos pasos para dejar una caja de madera sobre el escritorio.

- **No hace falta nada a cambio, te conozco desde que llegaste aquí y no parabas de hablar un segundo.** – extendí mi mano para tomar aquel cobre y abrirlo. Alce mis cejas bastante sorprendido, tome el perfecto caballo tallado en madera. – **Esto es muy precioso ¿Tú?**

- **Sí –** se apresuró a decir él – **mi padre era carpintero, es Hércules** – se sonrió de costado y luego extendió la mano para dejar unos papeles – **No le quito más tiempo capitán**

Asentí con la cabeza.

 **-Gracias Andre, creo que lo dejare aquí para que todos vean a Hércules** – coloque el caballito sobre el escritorio a lado de donde estaba el candelabro.

El hombre se retiró dejándome solo.

Mis ojos se quedaron mirando aquella figura tallada, hacía más de veinte años que conocía a Andre y prácticamente que lo había adoptado como mi hermano o hijo a veces. Había llegado en un momento de mi vida en la que todo era un caos, el amor, la amistad, el ejército. Absolutamente todo.

No podía decir más que aquel muchacho que había llegado con disiente años y que ahora que ya era todo un hombre aún seguía persiguiéndome por el palacio como el primer día. Su lealtad era genuina, sabía el secreto y quizás sabía más de lo que debería saber por su bien pero aun así nunca me había reprochado nada, había que verlo para saber que el bigote era muestra de aquella devoción. Y aunque me quisiera copiar en todo había algo que debía hablar seriamente, si algo había aprendido de Athos que no hay que seguir exactamente los mismos pasos que tu mentor. No siempre.

Mi vista volvió a los papeles para comenzar con el trabajo. Como odiaba los papeles, por sobre todo tener que hacer cartas a las familias de víctimas.

Los minutos pasaron, no sé cuánto, pero el sol había bajado empezado a bajar.

Sabía que era más tarde que el almuerzo porque había comido en el cuartel de los mosqueteros y luego me había vuelto a encerrar en la oficina para controlar planos.

Al tener a mis amigos aquí trabajando como consejeros reales me alivianaba el peso de tener que pensar en la seguridad del palacio y por sobre todo en el bienestar de mi hijo. Ahora podía dedicarme plenamente a mi labor militar y si, quería llegar a ser mariscal de Francia aunque eso me llevara afuera de Paris.

- **Quiero que lleven estos papeles al consejo de** armas – le ordene a un mosquetero joven – **y tú dile a las criadas que la cena sea antes de las siete y media**. – Tomé mis guantes – **Mañana quiero a todo el mundo en el patio, con nieve o sin nieve vamos a entrenar afuera**

- **Si seños** – contestaron los hombres y partieron para cumplir sus funciones.

Revise todo por última vez y camine hacia el palacio para avisar que no volvería hasta mañana, ahora que Jeanne estaba en el Pilón de Oro tenía que cuidarme aún más.

Caminaba disfrutando de aquel aire frio, el dolor de cabeza que me había aparecido en la mañana no se quería ir y lo único efectivo que conocía para este malestar era dormir. Cerré los ojos intentando que la brisa ayudara, de niño estar solo y respirar profundamente siempre me había ayudado, más las voces y risas me sacaron de mi eje.

- **D'artagnan** – la voz de Aramis hizo que abriera los ojos **\- ¿Ya te vas?**

- **Si** – respondí con una sonrisa un tanto torpe

- **Me lo imagine, Porthos me ha contado lo de tu hermana** – se acercó hasta donde yo estaba – **La vimos, a la distancia** – miró hacia atrás en donde vi que venía la reina madre, su sobrina María Teresa y el resto de las damas de compañía, como no otra visita a la capilla - **no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que nuestro amigo me puso al corriente.**

- **Ya todo el palacio lo sabe** – le conteste casi en tono de resignación **– le prometí que iría a cenar y debo hacerlo, seguramente me quede a dormir en el Pilón de oro** – lo miré serio - ¿Podrías avisar adentro de mis planes?

\- **Si por supuesto** – note que había algo en la mirada pero se quedó callado ya que ambos observamos como una de las damas avanzaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa – **Ahí vienen las preguntas.**

- **Lo sé –** me reí y coloque el peso de mi cuerpo sobre una pierna - **¿A dónde va tan apurada Madame Monteville? –** pregunte alzando mis cejas.

- **Vengo por usted** – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Viene por mí?** – tantos años de conocernos que este tipo de juego con cualquiera de las damas de compañía de la reina madre ya era uno de mis deportes favoritos podría decir – **Vaya que sorpresa ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

- **Solo que tenemos unas preguntas para usted, sabe que con tantos chismes es mejor hablar con el provocador de dichos chismes ¿No lo crees?** – ella paso su brazo por alrededor del mío

- **Por supuesto que sí, dígame en que puedo ayudarla** – pregunte conteniendo la risa mientras Aramis miraba la escena.

- **Padre, su alteza la princesa María Teresa tiene frio ¿Podría usted escoltarla?** – pregunto ella mientras

\- **Como no** – hizo una pequeña reverencia para nosotros **– si me disculpan, que tengan buenas noches** – el obispo camino hacia donde estaba la infanta española y con un gesto se puso a guiarla a ella y a su sequito hacia el palacio mientras que yo me queda allí con Monteville, Estela y Ana de Austria. Solo me faltaba La Porte o Sylvie cuidando los alrededores y esto era un dejavuu de unas décadas atrás.

 **-¿Es una especie de trampa?** – pregunte en voz baja a Monteville

 **-¿Por qué crees eso?** – me devolvió la pregunta ella.

- **No sé, una corazonada**

- **Quizás te equivocas** – ella se soltó de mi brazo y camino hacia Estela que la esperaba alejada de nosotros mientras que Ana de Austria caminaba hacia donde yo estaba – **O tal vez no.**

Me la quede viendo hasta que tuve a quien me importaba frente a mí, la mire y le dedique una sonrisa.

- **Supongo que debes tener preguntas que hacer** – hable mientras que con mi mano le mostraba con mi mano que debíamos seguir el paso de sus damas.

- **Si es verdad pero prefiero que me cuentes tú** – me miró directo a los ojos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el palacio.

Me tome unos segundos, respire profundamente y seguí su paso colocándome a su lado.

- **Es mi hermana, eso es verdad** – comencé a hablar mientras colocaba mis manos detrás de la espalda - …- me mordí el bigote – **Le dije al rey que necesitaba unos días para volver a Gascuña, hay unos problemas.**

 **-¿Problemas?** – Ella me miró de reojo aunque podía deducir por su voz cierto grado de preocupación.

- **Hay una deuda y bueno, hay que hablarlo entre todos para ver que se va hacer dado que lo que está en riesgo es el patrimonio de la familia. El castillo** – me explique

 **-Entiendo, debes ir si tú familia te necesita**

Tuve ganas de decirle que ellos también eran mi familia, que aquí en Paris tenía mi familia pero aquello no estaba bien, no por lo menos a las afueras del palacio.

 **-Hay que ver que ninguno se mate y que se pueda arreglar el asunto sin que nadie…- me corte y negué con la cabeza, no eso no se lo podía decir.**

 **-¿Y nadie?**

 **\- Y que nadie termine con una de esas peleas a muerte, somos hermanos y aunque a veces hay riñas y celos tenemos la misma sangre –** explique esquivando el tema, me habían venido a buscar porque querían que yo fuera el que se casara para saldar la deuda o por lo menos llegar a un acuerdo **– Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, siempre vuelvo**

 **-Siempre vuelves –** ella se paró en la entrada de los escalones

Hice una pequeña reverencia y mire a sus damas para que la escoltaran esos pocos pasos hacia el palacio.

- **Lamento pero hoy no me quedare a cenar, mi hermana me espera y dormiré allá. Cualquier cosa están los consejeros y Andre**. – vi que los guardias salían para buscar a la reina madre y di un paso hacia atrás – **Que tenga buenas noche Majestad.**

 **\- Buenas noches capitán.**


	5. Gotas

Iba con la cabeza prácticamente pegada a la pared del carruaje, Jeanne se volvía a Gascuña pero con ella no se iban ni mis problemas ni mi sueño.

Otra vez el insomnio se había apoderado de mi por lo que había terminado durmiendo un par de horas de nuevo.

- **Creo que el viaje a casa te hará bien, estás muy cansado.**

Abrí mis ojos alzando mis cejas, negué con la cabeza y me acomode en el asiento.

- **No** – hable casi con una voz entrecortada, al no dirigir casi palabra durante el desayuno aún tenía mi voz dormida. – **Simplemente ha sido una semana muy larga, por lo general descanso bien** – le comente a mi hermana para darle tranquilidad. – **Pero tal vez pueda dormir algo mejor en Gascuña siempre y cuando no se les ocurra comprometerme con ninguna viuda rica.**

 **-¿Y si resulta que la viuda rica es atractiva?**

En mis labios se dibuje una sonrisa divertida mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

- **Tal vez lo medite pero no creo que este sea el caso.**

El carruaje se detuvo en la reja principal del palacio

- **Supongamos que la mujer realmente sea interesante ¿Lo harías?** – pregunto ella con aquella mirada penetrante que tenía para cuando quería sacarte la verdad.

- **No** – conteste con toda serenidad y seriedad – **Tal vez si me lo hubiesen preguntando hace unos meses atrás o un año atrás te hubiese dicho que si pero hoy no.** – me mordí el bigote sintiendo los pasos del cochero que me iba abrir la puerta.

- **Es por la mujer ¿No?**

Me reí al escuchar la pregunta pero sostuve la puerta con mi mano para que no la pudiera abrir.

Mi hermana por su parte abrió la ventana para ver al hombre.

- **Llevamos hasta adentro Claude, está nevando como para que dejemos que camine el capitán de los mosqueteros**. – ordeno mi hermana y volvió a cerrar la cortina.

El carruaje volvió a ponerse en marcha y ella mantenía la vista sobre mí.

 **-¿Qué mujer Jeanne?** – le pregunté al fin alzando una ceja mientras miraba hacia el palacio.

\- **La que te dio el anillo** – ella me tomo la mano pero yo se la quite simulando que estaba apurado por colocarme los guantes – **Y cuando llegue a tu cuarto la otra noche en el palacio, precisamente no estabas ahí.** – se hizo un silencio un tanto incomodo – **Charl…**

- **Ha sido un obsequio, yo le he regalado un anillo al Conde de La Fere pero no por eso me acuesto con él.** – Dije ajustándome el guante de la mano del anillo – **Jeanne.**

Su mirada era tan significativa que sabía que aquella mentira no se la había creído del todo, podía mentir con cualquiera hasta a ella le había mentido pero no con mi hermana había un tipo de conexión que sabía que algo me iba a delatar, tal vez era porque quien te conoce de niño sabe perfectamente cuando estás haciendo trampa.

- **Me alegra saber que no te acuesta con él** – se rio ella con bastante ligereza pero sentía que su risa había sido algo nerviosa.

 **-¿De qué hablaron con el Conde cuando te llevo al Pilón de Oro?** – pregunte viendo que el palacio cada vez estaba más cerca.

 **-Una charla normal entre un caballero y una dama.** – Ella desvió su mirada también hacia aquel lugar - **¿Tú de que hablarías con una cortesana si te piden que la lleves a su casa? Estoy segura que serias un gentilhombre. No tienes de que preocuparte.** – Mi respiración profunda lleno el carruaje – **Ya no tengo quince años para que estés corriendo a mis pretendientes Charles.**

- **No corro a nadie** – me excuse sintiendo que el carruaje había llegado por fin – Solo que me preocupo por ti, soy tu hermano y aunque cuando tu tenías quince y yo ya estaba aquí, las cosas no han cambiado. No me gustaría que ninguno de los dos salieras lastimado, considerado que viven a muchas lenguas de distancias y con vidas totalmente diferentes.

- **Siendo tú un segundo de Gascuña que ahora vive en la corte, no pensé que pensaras que las clases sociales fueran afectar una relación**

- **Jeanne** –alce mi mano – **No, no quise decir eso.** – Cerré los ojos y me incline para dejar un beso en su mejilla viendo que la puerta ya estaba abierta – **olvídalo** – masculle conteniendo las ganas de seguirle aquella discusión política. – **Igual si piensas tan sobre eso pues deberías pensar que no me tienen que usar a mí de cebo para la negación** – me baje del carruaje

- **Es algo familiar, es distinto.**

- **Lo otro en este caso también para mí sería algo familiar, es distinto** – le conteste con una sonrisa

Pero en aquel momento en el que estaba cerrando la puerta del vehículo para desearle a mi hermana un buen viaje y que así el cochero partiera la voz de su majestad la reina Ana de Austria resonó en mis oídos.

- **Muy buenos días Capitán**

- **Buenos días Majestad** \- contesté inclinándome en una reverencia

- **Esperamos no interrumpir** – habló Aramis acercándose hasta donde estábamos nosotros dejando a las damas de compañía detrás de él – **pero no podíamos permitir que dejaras marchar a tú hermana sin que la conociéramos, es injusto por lo menos para mí que Du-Vallon y de La Fere la conozcan y yo no.**

-…-pensaba en qué tipo de justificación dar pero en aquel momento no se me ocurría ninguno así que opte por extender mi brazo hacia mi acompañante y hacerle seña de que bajara del carruaje. – **tienes toda la razón ha sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte**.- ella tomo mi mano y descendió con tal gracia que una parte de mí se sentía orgulloso de que fuera mi hermana. – **Majestad, ella es mi hermana, Marie Jeanne Castelmore D'artagnan**

Tal como lo decía el protocolo, Ana de Austria le extendió la mano y ella la besó. Que suerte que a pesar de que a veces tenía sus ideas bastante revolucionarias contra la corona sabia comportarse como toda una dama de la corte.

- **Es un gusto conocerla Jeanne** – habló la reina madre – **espero que en su próxima visita a Paris se quede más tiempo. Su hermano seguramente estará encantando de tenerla aquí más tiempo.**

\- **El gusto es mío su grandeza, Cha….D'artagnan habla tanto de usted, de la corte y su vida aquí que es como si fuéramos familia.-** ella me miró con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar a la reina madre, algo había que llamaba su atención. Hasta que me di cuenta y cerré los ojos, Ana estaba usando el regalo que le había dado.

- **Yo soy Harbley, Obispo de Vannes** – Aramis dio un paso hacia adelante e hizo un galante gesto con sus manos a modo de reverencia. Tomo la mano de mi hermana y dejo un beso sobre el dorso de la misma – **Si necesita de algo….**

- **No creo, mi hermana se confiesa con el padre de nuestro pueblo** – hablé corriendo a mi amigo lejos de Jeanne – **No necesita ayuda espiritual**

- **D'artagnan, yo no caigo en**

Miré hacia las damas de compañía que se reían.

- **No sé, y por si las dudas no quiero saberlo menos con mi hermana.**

Jeanne me golpeo sin preocuparse ni del protocolo ni de los comentarios, un puñetazo limpio y firme en el brazo. Una niña que se había criado entre cuatro hombres sabía perfectamente como dar un golpe.

Si aquello me había dolido un poco, y si hubiese querido dar un golpe más dañino lo hubiese hecho. Lo sabía aunque también sospechaba que no solo era por lo de Aramis.

- **Disculpe majestad pero a veces los hermanos no saben comportarse** – se excusó ella y parecía que aquello daba gracia a todo el mundo así que no me quedo otra que guardarme mis comentarios.

El eco de las campanas se hizo escuchar por el patio central de Louvre.

- **Si me disculpan, tengo que dar misa** – Aramis hizo un movimiento con la cabeza – **Espero que tenga usted un buen viaje madame D'artagnan. Rezaremos para que llegue bien y si problemas.**

- **Gracias padre, ha sido un gusto conocerlo también usted.**

El obispo volvió hacer una reverencia y dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de emprender marcha hacia la capilla.

 **-Yo también me retiro, como dijo M. Harbley estaremos rezando por su viaje.**

 **-Gracias majestad, mi familia y yo siempre rezamos por usted y sus hijos**

Ambas mujeres hicieron el saludo protocolar para que Ana de Austria pudiese seguir a su sequito.

Jeanne tomó de mi brazo con fuerza y se pegó nuevamente a mí.

- **Tenemos que hablar seriamente, no será aquí no te amedrentare porque sé que hay oídos por todos lados pero cuando estemos en Gascuña, me vas a escuchar.**

- **No, no vamos hablar de eso.**

- **Sí y te vas a casar D'artagnan** – ella se separó de mí y me miró de tal manera que hubiese preferido que me llamará Charles. La voz de Jeanne había sonado como la de mi madre cuando me retaba, aquello me había dado frio – **Pensé que era más sensato.**

Baje la cabeza con gran pesar mordiéndome el bigote, podía sentir como tiraba los pelos

- **Adiós** – salude cuando ella subía ayudada por el cochero al carruaje más ella no me devolvió la mirada.

- **Adiós D'artagnan** – contesto de manera fría.

El carruaje por fin partió y vi como en cuestión de minutos se perdía de mi vista, no, no me sentía más aliviado como creía que me iba a sentir sino todo lo contrario. Era de esperarse, ahora ella sabía algo bastante importante.

Cerré los ojos arrugando un poco el ala del sombrero y me gire para caminar hacia los cuarteles de los mosqueteros.

Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza.

- **Capitán** – Andre venía a mi encuentro bastante apurado – **he ordenado que despejaran el patio para el entrenamiento pero debo decirle señor que hay mucha nieve**

- **Lo sé** – conteste sin verlo sino que seguía con un paso bastante apurado hacia donde se encontraba el resto de mis hombres – **Haremos una parte aquí y otra adentro, el clima no ayuda lo sé pero hay que estar preparado para todos Andre, no hay que confiarnos aún existen riesgos bastante elevados para su majestad**

Me detuve al ver la zona de entrenamiento, ahí estaban alrededor de unos 100 hombres. Me sabía cada nombre de ellos e intentaba conocer todo lo que podía sobre ellos, para ser un buen capitán debida de cuidar de aquellos chicos como si fueran de mi familia.

- **Muy buenos días** – salude

- **Buenos días capitán** – contestaron ellos al unísono

- **Sé que el día está más para hacer muñecos de nieves, tomar un buen vaso de vino con canela o estar en la cama pero para eso señores no se hubiesen alistado en los mosqueteros y hubiesen elegido otra carrera así que antes de que comiencen a congelarse entren en calor, formen diez grupos y empiecen por reforzar sus ataques.** – Alce mi brazo hacia el palacio – **allá hay adentro hay tres hombres, solamente tres que podrían acabar con cualquiera de ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos así que vamos pónganse a entrenar caballeros.**

Me quede inmóvil viendo como aquellos hombres se organizaban para entrenar, yo también necesitaba despejar mi mente con un poco de ejercicio así que mire a mi fiel compañero.

- **Andre párate a diez yardas de mí y ponte en guardia**

El muchacho me miró casi incrédulo, hacia un tiempo que no entrenaba a la misma hora que el resto de mis mosqueteros, ahora que tenía a mis aquí por lo general utilizaba a Porthos para entrenar.

- **Vamos hombre que me congelo yo también** – me sonreí de costado

-¡ **Oh! Si señor** – contesto él y corrió a ponerse frente a mi tal como se lo había indicado.

Deje mi sombrero apoyado sobre el borde de una pequeña fuente, al no haber viento no debía porque preocuparme, no se iba a volar.

Aquello me divertía, si no fuera por el frio también me hubiese sacado la casaca para tener una mejor movilidad pero no estaba dispuesto a que me diera una pulmonía en pleno invierno. Lo último que me faltaba era estar en cama inmóvil y enfermo.

 **-¿Estás listo?** – pregunté mirando a mi contrincante, mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Aquel hombre iba hacer su mejor esfuerzo, veintidós años y aun intentaba ganarme por primera vez.

- **Si capitán** – contesto el seguro colocándose en guardia

Mi mano sostenía la empuñadura apuntado la punta de la espada casi hacia el suelo, daba pasos a los costados analizando cual era el estado del terreno.

Tal como lo sospechaba, el media mis pasos y al ver que había dado una zancada un poco más cerca de él aprovecho aquello para atacar con un estocada dirigida a mi rodilla.

Con un ligero pero firme movimiento de muñeca lo bloquee haciéndolo pasar de largo, me había detenido en seco por lo que Andre casi había aterrizado en la nieve.

- **Usa más la cabeza, esto es como el ajedrez** – le explique.

Él era muy bueno, tenía valentía e intentaba imitar todo mí, desde la postura hasta el agarre de la espada pero aún tenía miedo de hacerme algún tipo de daño.

Mi lugarteniente lo volvió a intentar, presento su espada me saludo y ataco, esta vez no solo había lo había bloqueado sino que había terminado de bruces en la nieve.

Me mordí el bigote para no echarme a reír.

Aprovechando que las miradas de otros mosqueteros estaban ahí, me acerque a Andre y lo ayude a levantarse.

- **Vamos a intentar esto** – comencé a hablar arreglándome el guante – **ustedes cuatro contra mí, no tengan piedad de mí, podría ser su padre**

Lleve mi cabeza hacia un lado y después hacia el otro haciéndolo sonar mi cuello.

- **Muy bien cuando gusten**

En aquel momento me di cuenta que no contaba con el espadín, ni siquiera algo que me hiciera de escudo pero no debía de preocuparme, aquello era un reto y si buscaba conseguir el puesto de mariscal de Francia debía de entrenarme más duro.

Él más joven de los tres fue el primero en atacar pensando que me agarraría desprevenido al darse cuenta que mi cabeza no estaba del todo con ellos. Grave error para él, demasiada velocidad para un piso húmedo. Había patinado dejándomelo a merced, no para mi espada, no quería lastimarlo pero si para que mi mano terminara dándole un golpe seco en el pecho para derribarlo y que terminara de espalda sobre el suelo.

Así como su compañero había caído dos mosqueteros aparecieron para enfrentarse contra mí.

La técnica para cuando tienes más de un oponente en la mira es que tienes que hacer que ambos estén sobre una misma línea, ellos mismo se molestan por lo que siempre te van a facilitar aún más el trabajo.

Hice el amago de atacar para ver qué era lo que hacían ellos. Mi cuerpo apenas se había movido hacia adelante pero los había hecho creer que iba por uno de ellos.

El combate a veces había que pensarlo como una baile, dos pasos hacia la derecha , uno para atrás, una estocada para probar que tan firme es el agarre de mi oponente y podría decir que había logrado mi objetivo más no contaba que Andre se uniera a ellos.

Si hubiese podido, me hubiese peinado el bigote pero aquello era demasiada fanfarronería.

Espere paciente tal como lo hace un jugador de ajedrez, en algún momento un avanza dos casilleros en vez de uno y ya no puede retroceder, así fue como me encontré con Pierre frente a mí, un muchacho de unos veinte años, casi la edad de Phillippe, aun un inexperto espadachín.

Me aproveche de su ataque para que bloqueara el otro ataque proveniente de Andre, un paso hacia un costado y la empuñadura de mi espada golpeando la de los muchachos y ambos enredados cayeron a la nieve.

Solo me quedaba uno pero podía ver en sus ojos que no quería ni siquiera intentarlo, no por lo menos contra mí.

- **Ataca François** – ordené con voz imperiosa – **allá afuera no te van a esperar, vamos ataca**

El muchacho aún era más pichón que el otro, tomo aire y avanzo hacía con todo lo que tenía. Su fuerza era como la de Porthos, me llevaba media cabeza pero aún era torpe para dominar. Aquello jugo a mi favor, mi pierna choco la de él y aunque era un poco más menudo, lo había destabilizado y con un movimiento ligero con mi espada ahora el chico estaba desarmado. Debía de agradecerme que no estuviera en la nieve también.

- **Andre ordena que hagan más prácticas de estas, tres contra dos pero que usen floretes y protección**

- **Si señor**

Caminaba hacia la fuente para poder tomar mi sombrero cuando la figura del Conde de La Fere acercarse.

 **-Ahora te aprovechas de los jóvenes**

 **-Los entreno, no me aprovecho.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre D'artagnan?** – preguntó él cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-Perdón, no entiendo

- **Estabas peleando, tu técnica ha mejorado demasiado desde la última vez que pude observarte en una batalla. Pero tu cabeza no estaba ahí, has dejado a esos muchachos en la nieve solo por jugar. ¿Qué ocurre?**

Alce una de mis cejas y me encogí de hombros, odiaba que él pudiera leer mi mente.

- **Nada**

- **Andre préstame dos floretes** – el Conde de La Fere se acercó al mosquetero y tomo las armas de prácticas, las miró y cuando estuvo seguro me tiro una de ellas – **Entonces podrás contra mí.**

- **Athos…-** masculle cerrando los ojos.

- **Vamos gascón, solo es entrenamiento y si no me mientes esto podrías ser hasta divertido para tus discípulos**

Al ver que no me quedaba una escapatoria viable deje mi espada a un costado y me puse en posición frente a mi mejor amigo. Por suerte eran floretes.

 **-Sé cómo va a terminar esto.**

 **-Quizás algún día cambie el resultado**

Jugar a ser un gran espadachín contra otra persona era muy fácil, a veces pelear contra Aramis o Porthos era un gran reto, todo dependía de que tan concentrados estuviéramos todos pero con Athos siempre el duelo terminaba de la misma manera.

Examine su postura, su agarre, absolutamente todo lo que me pudiera ayudar para ganar. Pero él me media, antes de que atacara él ya sabía que iba hacer.

Yo avanzaba, él retrocedía, atacaba y me bloqueaba con mucha simpleza.

Llevábamos así por más de cinco o diez minutos hasta que su rodilla fallo, no quería aprovecharme de aquello pero era mi oportunidad de atacarlo y demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Mi estocada iba directo hacia su pecho, la punta redondeada metálica iba allí y estaba a centímetros de lograrlo cuando sentí que iba perdiendo mi estabilidad y mi cuerpo de un momento a otro estaba de espalda en la fría nieve.

 **-¿Qué pasó?**

- **Tu pierna quedo a centímetros de mi pie y solamente tuve que jalar un poco** \- explico él ayudándome a levantarme del suelo.

La nieve había entrada por el cuello y sentía frio.

 **-No lo pensé, creí que tu pierna…-** suspire.

 **-No estabas atento, sabía que sabias que mi pierna no es la mejor y me aproveche de eso.-** él llevo su dedo índice a mi sien - ¿ **Qué ocurre?** – quito de mi mano el florete y se lo lanzó a un mosquetero que había estado observando aquel duelo.

Me hizo avanzar lo suficiente para que estuviéramos lejos del entrenamiento pero que aun a pesar de eso pudiera observar que pasaba allí.

 **-Es por el asunto familiar ¿No?**

 **-Si** – conteste un tanto seco – **Yo no sé cómo voy a decírselo**

 **-¿Qué tienes que decir? ¿A quién le tienes que decir?**

Me mordí el bigote y mire hacia el palacio.

- **Jeanne cree que la deuda que tiene la familia de la única manera que tenemos para saldarla y que el castillo siga conservando el apellido Castelmore D'artagnan sea con mi compromiso.**

Athos arrugo su entrecejo.

 **-¿Compromiso?**

- **Es una historia bastante larga para contar** – llene mis pulmones de aire – **Pero el resumen sería que soy el único soltero de mis hermanos, él otro es un cura y no va a dejar sus hábitos sabiendo que yo estoy libre** – hice una pausa – **Mi padre se endeudo con los Bossard y solamente ha dicho que negociaría si alguno de los D'artagnan contrae matrimonio con alguna de sus hijas, que de esa manera ambas familias ganarían** – le explique con un tono neutral – **Eso sería maravilloso si no fuera porque no iré hacerlas de un gran señor y menos casarme, no de esta manera . Debí hacerlo con Madeleine cuando tuve la oportunidad** – suspire pesadamente.

- **Te preocupa como se lo dirás a ella.**

- **Me preocupa cómo se los diré a ambos** –miré la punta de mis pies – **podría ir, casarme, vivir unos meses, arreglar todo en Gascuña y volver pero ¿Qué hago con una esposa?**

- **Tal vez es mejor que lo hables con ella. Las mujeres son especiales, no es que mis relaciones sean una buena guía, mi primera esposa termino siendo el diablo en persona y la madre de Raúl… no he elegido bien en mi vida menos con el alcohol como consejero -** Athos me miró de manera significativa y volvió su mirada hacia la capilla – **Quizás él te entienda mejor, no está aquí porque quiera**

- **Pero…-** me quede callado tensando la mandíbula – **Voy hablar con ella** – palmee la espalda de Athos **\- puedes decirle Andre que esté atento y que yo fui a rezar.**

 **-Ve…**

Le agradecí aquel gesto con la cabeza y comencé apurar el paso hacia la capilla.

Llegue aquel lugar y al abrir la puerta me encontré con que estaba vacío.

Me quede ahí parado frente a la imagen tan sagrada. Hacia muchos atrás había jurado que no me iba a volver acercar a Ana de Austria, se lo había jurado a él si es que él escuchaba mis plegarias de cuidarlos pero la tentación había sido demasiada. Quizás me estaba haciendo pagar mi pecado en vida.

 **-D'artagnan ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Buscaba a su majestad**

 **-¿Paso…?**

 **-No, no te preocupes yo solo quiero contarle del viaje que hare. ¿Volvió a sus aposentos sola o fue con su sobrina?**

 **-Por lo que escuche se fue sola ¿Ocurre algo?**

Lo miré tan inseguro que Aramis podía leer que no, que no estaba bien. Tuve ganas de preguntarle aquella idea que tenía en la cabeza ¿Qué pasaba si había una posibilidad de poder casarme con quien yo quería? Era una idea descabellada y que iba a estar en falta a mi palabra pero no…aquello era una locura.

- **No, está todo bien** – sonreí un poco forzado y salí de la capilla.

Mi primera intuición fue ir hacia el palacio pero quizás no era lo mejor que podría hacer.

Metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y camine nuevamente hacia el cuartel de los mosqueteros.

 **-Capitán**

- **Estaré en mi oficina todo el día, si el rey llama házmelo saber** \- dije entrando en la habitación y cerrando las puertas.

Tenía tantos papeles sobre el escritorio que mi cabeza podía perderse en el trabajo.

Quizás podría pedir el pase hacia el frente contra Holanda, no iba a poner mi vida en peligro pero podría alejarme de todos los problemas por unos meses.

La puerta sonó durante todo el día, había pedido almorzar y cenar aquí adentro por lo que no había visto a ninguno de mis amigos, tampoco había cruzado palabra con Phillippe.

- **Señor** – Andre asomo la cabeza casi temiendo interrumpir – **Me preguntan si se quedara aquí o irá a dormir al palacio.**

- **Dormiré en mi habitación del palacio** – me pare del escritorio y tomé unos papeles – **Andre, creo que es hora que empieces a pensar sobre tener una familia. No puedes vivir toda tu vida metida aquí. Si quieres avanzar debes tener una mujer -** dije tocándole el hombro para que agarrara los papeles firmados

- **Usted…**

- **No, yo no me he casado porque no he tenido la oportunidad** – le explique – **pero quizás eso cambie algún día, es mejor que lo pienses ahora de joven y no cuando estés viejo como yo. Es más fácil buscar una joven y hermosa esposa que te amé a tu edad** – le guiñe el ojo y me despegue de él para comenzar a caminar hacia el palacio.- **que tengas buena noche.**

 **-Buenas noches capitán**

Camine en un total silencio hacia el palacio, aquel dolor de cabeza que había tenido en la mañana había desaparecido

Me senté en la cama tras cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, me saque la casaca de mosqueteros y la espada la deje colgada sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Mire la hora, aun no era muy tarde si tenía suerte tal vez podría tener una charla en privado.

Tome el pasadizo que me llevaba hacia su habitación. No estaba muy lejos de mi oficina.

Atreves de la puerta del pasadizo se escuchaba un total silencio así que abrí la hoja de la portezuela con mucho cuidado.

- **D'artagnan** – dijo ella un tanto exaltada.

Sonreí de costado viendo que estaba lista para irse a dormir.

- **Lo siento, si usted se iba a dormir podemos hablar mañana**.- conteste tocando de nuevo la puerta para emprender mi huida.

- **No** – contesto ella dejando su tocador para caminar hacia el pequeño sofá que había al frente de su cama e invitarme con la mano a que la acompañase - **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien?**

- **Prefiero quedarme de pie, he estado todo el día sentando** – me excuse y con las manos detrás de mi espalda camine hacia ella mirando hacia el techo de la habitación - **Yo…-** hice una pausa mordiéndome elbigote **\- tenemos que hablar de algo serio**

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, ella tenía su azul mirada en mí pero yo seguía bastante interesado en las paredes

- **No te dije todo sobre el viaje que hare a Gascuña** – comencé hablar tomando el cordel de la cortina – **Es verdad que es un asunto familiar pero el tema de que porque mi hermana estar aquí es…** \- moje mi labio inferior – **la única manera viable que hay para que eso se solucione por ahora es que me case** – busque su mirada para saber que pensaba.

Ana de Austria a pesar de que no había hecho ningún movimiento ni se había movido ni un ápice de su posición podía ver que se había tensado, demasiados años en la corte me habían dado la ventaja de saber que era lo que realmente sentía la gente dentro de aquí.

Ella estaba esperando a que yo continuara.

- **No es que me vaya a casar, esa no es mi idea** – me apure a decir – **viajare para ver qué puedo hacer si tener que llegar a ese compromiso.**

 **-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?**

- **Ana –** me acerque a ella – **No es que te pida permiso, me refiero a que el problema no radica en que eso, casarme o no casarme sería lo mismo de siempre no cambiaría nada.**

 **-Pero estarías casado. Eso cambiaria algo entre nosotros.**

Alce una de mis cejas.

 **-El matrimonio por como lo he visto en mi vida por es por conveniencia, a los pocos que se casan por amor es porque tienen suerte o algo pasa y se terminan matando –** suspire y tome asiento en el sofá – **No va a cambiar nada, yo viviré acá y mi vida seguirá como siempre** – junte mis manos y enfoque mi vista en el anillo – **el verdadero problema sería que tenga que ir a vivir unos meses allá, tal vez medio año o más hasta que pudiera restablecer el negocio familiar.**

Espere por una respuesta por ella.

- **No los quiero abandonar, si fuera por algún tipo de misión o por el ascenso a mariscal de Francia sería algo distinto pero no ir a ser de Conde** – mi espalda toco el respaldo del sofá, gire mi cabeza para poder mirarla y estire mi mano para poder tocar la suya pero ella se alejó de mi para caminar hacia la cama.

- **No solo puede ser que te vas a casar sino que estas aspirando a ser Mariscal de Francia, Phillippe lo menciono el otro día. Fouquet te ha postulado y Colbert no tiene como objetarlo** – el tono de su voz era de molestia – **Ahora que podemos disfrutar un poco de lo nuestro ¿Te vas? ¿Huyes verdad? Aramis hizo mención a que siempre hacías eso en todas las relaciones que te ha conocido.**

Baje la cabeza.

- **No puedes comparar eso con lo nuestro**.- me defendí – **si pudiera casarme contigo lo haría, si no fueras quien eres me hubiese casado contigo, sería el mejor hombre para poder darte absolutamente todo. Me hubiese retirado de los mosqueteros pero no puedes pedirme que deje de ser esto que soy, prefiero morirme en un campo de batalla que en una oficina.**

Ella me dio la espalda y entendí exactamente que quería decir eso.

Me pare y camine hacia donde estaba su tocador, ahí estaban los aros que le había regalado.

- **Nos cuidó a ambos** – murmure acariciando con mis dedos las finas gotas de diamante – **mi hermana sabe sobre lo nuestro, no sé cuánto pero lo sabe** – deje aquella joya de nuevo en el joyero – **Y tal vez sea mejor así, esto no va a funcionar no mientras nos tengamos que ocultar majestad.** – sabía que no había visto mi cara de todas maneras mi mandíbula estaba tensada. – **Buenas noches m' lady** \- Hice una pequeña reverencia y camine hacia la puerta del pasaje.

 **-D'artagnan…**

Ella se dio la vuelta pero no se movió hacia mí sino que se quedó allí parada.

- **Prefiero que estés en Gascuña a salvo a tener que pensar que… -** trago saliva y volvió a bajar la mirada y así poder ocultar sus sentimientos **– a pensar que te perderíamos para siempre. Phillippe merece tener a su padre aquí** \- hizo una pausa larga – **Buenas noches capitán**

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré la hoja de la puerta.


	6. Le Gazette

Luego de la conversación en privado que había tenido con la reina madre había optado por huir, quizás Aramis tenía razón. Siempre que una relación iba convirtiéndose en algo más para mi yo huía, a la guerra, al trabajo, a brazos de otra mujer.

Cualquiera excusa para mí era buena para no enfrentar aquello, a veces lamentaba haber sido así con Madeleine, después de todo había sido la mujer que más tiempo me había soportado con aquellas idas y venidas.

Pero aquella noche no me había marchado, la idea de abandonar a Phillippe sin una explicación era algo sumamente cobarde.

Intentaba ser un buen padre para él, quizás nunca podría ser el mejor por toda aquella situación que nos rodeaba pero intentaba dar lo mejor cada día. Después de todo aquel niño al igual que Luis no había tenido culpa de la vida que les había tocado, por eso mismo no lo iba a empujar a que eligiera un bando entre ella o yo.

Al igual que los últimos días la mañana me había agarrado ya desayunado en el pilón de oro. Planchet no había esperado que yo fuera aquella noche a dormir a mi cama pero si podía evitar estar en el palacio mientras estuviera molesto con mi vida era lo mejor para todo el mundo.

Tenía el periódico en las manos, la Gazette siempre tenía las últimas noticias, chismes y aquello que todo el mundo quería saber.

Mis ojos verdeazulados estaban leyendo un rumor de una vieja conocida mía cuando una noticia bastante horrífica llamo mi atención.

 **-¡Planchet!** – Llame a mi lacayo mientras agarraba el cuchillo para la manteca - **¡Planchet!** – volví a gritar mientras rompía la noticia con cuidado.

El hombre apareció corriendo escaleras abajo casi de modo torpee, parecía que lo había sacado de la cama. Hacia frio y no lo culpaba si después de haberme servido el desayuno había intentado volver a los brazos de Morfeo pero ahora había algo más importante que sus horas de sueño.

 **-Si señor ¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunto el bastante preocupado.

 **-¿Este periódico es de hoy?** – lo levante de la mesa mostrándole la primera plana justo enfrente de sus narices. Me urgía una respuesta

- **Creo que si** – contesto el algo dubitativo

 **-¿Cómo que crees?**

- **Si** – hablo él temiendo que yo le gritara algo de nuevo – **es que con la llegada de su hermana no he prestado mucha atención a la entrega del periódico pero si no es de hoy debe ser de ayer señor. Usted sabe que mi señora usa el diario para calentar las hoyas de la comida**

Hice un pequeño mohín con mis labios al darme cuenta que si hubiese deseado buscar más sobre aquella noticia en periódicos anteriores no iba a encontrar en esta casa.

Doble la hoja en cuatro y la guarde en mi casaca de los mosqueteros.

 **-¿Ocurre algo? Si quiere puedo fijarme si aún hay más diarios.**

Negué con la cabeza y tome los guantes de la mesa.

- **No hace falta...-** lo mire fijamente y ladee la cabeza no podía comprometer a Planchet de ese modo, ahora era un hombre casado por lo que enviarlo a un burdel era lo peor que podría hacer por su matrimonio. Ya había arruinado mi relación no iba a arruinar otra en menos de veinticuatro horas – **No, veré si en el palacio hay más no te preocupes mi buen Planchet.** – palmee su hombro antes de tomar por último mi sombrero

- **Señor no quiero ser impertinente pero ¿Esta noche vendrá a dormir?**

- **No lo sé, puede ser que me quede en el palacio o no, o que viaje. Planchet no me hagas esas preguntas, sabes como es mi vida.** \- aquello me recordó a Madeleine y casi que ya sentía el anillo en mi dedo anular.

Mi esposa no iba a soportar mis desapariciones como una amante a la espera de su amor ni como Planchet tenía la paciencia de esperar por mí.

- **Lo siento señor es que anoche nos asusto**

- **Lo siento, sé que fue así, prometo que si aparezco por lo menos gritare antes para que no gastes las balas de mosquetes en mí.-** me separe de él y abrí la puerta de la casa – **Nos vemos, salúdame a tu esposa, dile que estoy intentando ser mejor inquilino por el bien y la salud de todos los de esta casa** – le dedique una sonrisa torcida antes de desaparecer detrás de la madera.

Paris en la mañana era hermosa, no había mucho ruido debido a que era invierno y la mayoría de las personas aún estaban en sus casas, seguramente en sus camas. Paris se había convertido en mi hogar, y cada vez que me iba a luchar al frente la extrañaba, extrañaba su aire, su clima, su gente. Si bien había nacido en Gascuña y habían muchas mañas que con mis cincuenta años no habían desaparecido, aquel acento aun lo conservaba y el temperamento temerario seguía en mis venas pero por otra parte también me sentía Parisino. Vaya lio ahora no solo tenía lio con las mujeres sino que sentía que estaría engañando a una ciudad con otra.

En la puerta del palacio como era de esperarse estaba los mosqueteros, jóvenes mosqueteros que daban indicios que hacer guardia no era lo más gratificante de la vida y no los envidiaba para nada. Ya había pasado por aquella etapa en mi vida y había que decir que las guardias a veces eran divertidas, claro si no te tocaba estar en la puerta del palacio.

- **Buenos días capitán** – me saludaron aquellos muchachos con una adormilada sonrisa.

En otra época de mi vida los hubiese retado por dar muestra de cansancio pero era invierno y aquel día en especial me sentía un tanto melancólico por todo.

- **Buenos días** – les conteste devolviéndoles el saludo.

Aunque mi paso era firme tenía miedo de encontrarme con aquella mujer que hacía que una parte de mi aun temblara al verla.

Aquellos años en los que Mazarino estaba a su lado ocupando el puesto que yo tanto anhelaba, habían quedado sepultando junto aquel italiano. No quería volver a vivir en aquella época en la que habíamos tenido una áspera relación por momentos, y es que a veces cuando la realidad se hace presente el corazón no puede mandar, no debe mandar y por no obedecer termina derramando lagrimas mezcladas con sangre.

El odio en mí no cabía, pero si había sentido un gran desprecio por aquel italiano. Más de una vez había querido entregarlo a la horda de la fronda para que lo quemaran vivo en la plaza pero luego me acordaba de aquel aprecio que sentía la española por él y que tal vez era más seguro para todos si él manejaba el país.

Fuera como fuera, no quería volver a pasar por aquel trago tan amargo de verme obligado a desviar la mirada hacia otros lados.

Al llegar al gran comedor y con dos suizos escoltando las puertas pude escuchar las voces de mis amigos, principalmente de aquel al que iba a buscar.

 **-¿Cuáles serán los planes para la gran y última noche del año?** – la jovial voz de Porthos se hizo eco por la sala, sabía que aquel hombre estaba esperando aquella fecha con ansias. No sabía bien si era por el vino o porque sabía que el primero del año que se avecinaba estaríamos en marcha de su secreto plan.

- **Lo único que puedo decirles caballeros es que será tan especial como la de navidad** \- escuche que le contestaba con dulzura Ana de Austria.

Aquel miedo había hecho que titubeara en la puerta de entrada, me había quedado allí parado sin saber si dar un paso o no. El asunto en realidad aunque era grave y estaba seguro que iba a llegar a oídos del joven rey, no era por él que iba al comedor. Pero como había caminado con torpeza mi cara me había delatado y ahora estaba bastante apenado de no haber esperado al señor Du-Vallon a las afueras de su recamara.

\- **D'artagnan** – la voz del conde de La Fere me sacó de aquel trance

Suspire derrotado, una batalla que había perdido contra mí.

Camine con tranquilidad hacia la mesa y me pare frente a los reyes, el príncipe y la princesa para hacer la reverencia que era debía según el protocolo.

Un movimiento de cabeza y estaba todo hecho. Ni siquiera me había detenido a mirarla con atención a ella. Quizás la tensión se haría visible entre nosotros pero eso en aquel momento podía esperar.

- **Aún hay un plato libre, no sabíamos si estabas aquí o estabas en el cuartel como ayer, pero se puede llamar a un...**

Levante mi mano para cortar a Athos y negué con la cabeza.

- **Han sido muy amables pero ya he desayunado en... el pilón de oro** – sonreí un tanto forzado antes de volver a ponerme un tanto serio.

Phillippe al ver mi cara se le había desdibujado la sonrisa radiante que tenía por su parte Aramis y Athos me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo intentando descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

 **-¿Ha sucedido algo capitán?** –

Al escuchar la sedosa voz del duque de Orleans alce mi ceja, no esperaba que el joven príncipe hablara.

Felipe de Orleans, por lo general intervenía cuando su madre no quería hacerlo, a diferencia de Luis, el joven duque había sido más pegado a Ana de Austria. Luis XIII se había enfocado tanto en la educación del delfín que al menor de sus hijos le había dado más libertades. Libertades que para los cortesanos no era bien vista.

Con el cambio de Phillippe por Luis, Felipe había notado el cambio drástico de su hermano y aunque los meses habían pasado aun aquel secreto de estado estaba oculto para él. Aunque sospechaba que pronto su madre se lo contaria. No todo por supuesto pero si sobre el cambio de sus hermanos.

Me mordí el bigote intentando buscar las palabras, la noticia no era agradable para dar, primero porque era algo totalmente brutal e inhumano, segundo porque para las mujeres no sería algo fácil de escuchar.

Tosí para aclararme la garganta y del bolsillo interior de la casaca de mosqueteros saque el papel, se lo extendí al rey en silencio.

Deje que mi hijo leyera la noticia, sabia por la noble alma que tenía que aquella noticia iba a ser algo aterradora para él. Aún estaba descubriendo el mundo y no era precisamente un mundo bonito por ver.

 **-¿Cuándo ha empezado esto?** – pregunto él bastante preocupado.

- **No lo sé con exactitud, hoy en la mañana al leer la Gazette me he encontrado con esta terrible noticia majestad.** – contesté en tono serio

 **-¿Cómo es posible que nadie nos lo haya comunicado antes?** – Phillippe me miró preocupado antes de extender su mano hacia el conde de La Fere.

Aramis me miró y se paró para buscar unos papeles doblados que estaban en otra mesa. Mire al obispo de Vannes en silencio esperando a que se diera cuenta de la noticia y aquel hombre no se tardó en pensar lo mismo que yo. Con mucho cuidado le entrego el periodico a su amigo.

Nuestras tres miradas estaban puestas sobre Porthos, aquello no pasó inadvertido para nadie. Si quizás teníamos que ser un poco más disimulados pero no se podía ser disimulado, estábamos seguros que aquel hombre iba a dar el grito en el cielo.

 **-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?** – pregunto de nuevo el duque intentando seguir el hilo de todo aquello.

Se hizo un silencio grande, no solo el príncipe esperaba una respuesta, sabía que mi hijo y las damas también esperaban lo mismo.

- **El hecho es que...** -

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa corto mis palabras en seco.

Los puños del gran señor de Du-Vallon habían dado de lleno contra la mesa de roble haciendo que los cubiertos saltaran.

- **Cuando descubra quien es ese maldito lo voy a matar con mis propias manos** – otro fuerte golpe contra la madera - **¿Quién demonios puede hacer esto? ¿Aramis dime, como es que tu Dios puede permitir que suceda algo así?**

Me sentía un poco culpable de no haberle dado la noticia a Porthos en privado y haber hablado esto a solas con Phillippe. Pero mis pies me habían traído aquí sin siquiera pensarlo.

- **Porthos...-** hablé viendo que ninguno de los otros dos se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera sus majestades se habían movido de su lugar, es que Porthos enojado inmovilizaba a cualquiera – **Amigo mío no quiere decir que ella...**

- **No, espero que no porque si no...-** se hizo un silencio largo y luego se voltio para ver a su monarca – **discúlpeme pero esta noticia para mi es algo preocupante y dolorosa**. – trago saliva y se paró de su asiento – **pediré unos días a su majestad, y si me lo permite me llevare a D'artagnan conmigo.**

Phillippe me miró pero al ver a uno de sus tutores tan preocupados no tuvo más opción que asentir con la cabeza.

- **Sí, lo entiendo. Puede partir hoy mismo si lo desea señor Du-Vallon** – respondió el rey con tono firme pero mostrando un poco de compasión detrás de sí.

- **Gracias majestad** – hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse y luego me miro, había entendido perfectamente.

- **Nosotros también podemos ir** – hablo Aramis antes de que el gran obelix se retirara completamente de la sala. – **Porthos...** \- la voz del obispo de Vannes sonaba paternal, me recordaba a aquel tono que Athos usaba conmigo cada vez que yo no quería hablar.

- **No, su majestad el rey los necesita aquí. Hay mucho para hacer antes de fin de años.-** hizo una larga pausa - **D'artagnan y yo podemos con esto, no se preocupen** – respondió el muy serio y volvió hacer otra reverencia antes de por fin marcharse.

Todos esperamos a que Du-Vallon estuviera fuera del alcance para que aquel interrogatorio volviera a la sala.

- **Si necesitas ayuda con...-** Aramis volvió a hablar pero lo detuve con la mano.

- **Está asustado, es muy obvio para mí que está asustado por este hecho, pero no creo que necesite ayuda para controlarlo.** – Me mordí el labio superior y luego mire al rey.- **Volveremos pronto, no creo que podamos resolver el problema en unos días pero una parte de la preocupación de Porthos se resolverá.**

Junte mis talones para hacer la reverencia protocolar pero aquellos ojos azules intensos me miraban. Sabía que no podía irme de la sala así como así.

 **-¿Qué es lo que ha puesto así a Du-Vallon? ¿Cuál es la noticia tan grave que ha hecho que pida por vuestra ayuda capitán?** – pregunto Ana de Austria sin apartar aquel mar azul de mi cuerpo.

El conde de La Fere se dio cuenta de aquella tensión, el mejor que nadie en aquella habitación entendía que era lo que estaba pasando entre los dos. Yo sabía que mi incomodidad era percibida por más de uno en aquella sala. A pesar de la mala noticia estaba agradecido de poder marcharme de ahí unos cuantos días.

Aramis por su parte me miro también de manera intensa pero era porque no quería que yo fuera abrir la boca, era entendible, aquella noticia no era bien vista si alguno de los cortesanos estaba involucrado con alguna de las víctimas o posibles víctimas pero de todas maneras aunque él quisiera ocultar la verdad no iba ser eso posible.

 **-Yo no quería decir esto delante de usted majestad y de la princesa porque no creo que sea propio que una dama lo escuche** – mi vista se dirigió hacia María Teresa

- **Por favor capitán estoy seguro que mi madre y mi cuñada no se van a espantar fácilmente por lo que esté sucediendo en las calles de Paris** – habló el duque, las mujeres no muy seguras asintieron con la cabeza.

- **Creo que el capitán tiene razón madre, no es algo agradable** – el rey tomo el papel del puesto del conde de La Fere y se lo extendió a su hermano para que este lo leyera.

- **M. D'artagnan por favor cuéntenos** – ordeno la reina

Suspire pesadamente y asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que vi palidecer un poco al príncipe. Estaba seguro que ahora entendía porque había ocultado parte de la información.

- **Ha aparecido un asesino** – me acerque para tomar el diario que había dejado Porthos en la mesa y lo extendí para que la reina madre lo agarrara – **es preocupante la situación.**

Ana de Austria leyó cuidadosamente la nota, María Teresa se había levantado de su lugar para ver por sus ojos que era lo que estaba pasando.

Se podía notar en la cara de ambas damas que la noticia era fuerte, aquel monstruo no solo mataba a sus víctimas, victimas que eran mujeres y que no sabíamos bien aún porque las secuestraba para violarlas y luego darles una horrorosa muerte. Aquello iba a llegar a los oídos de la corta, el problema de aquel tan atroz hecho era que sus víctimas eran prostitutas.

 **-¿Se sospecha de alguien?** – María Teresa se persigno al escuchar a su tía hablar

Negué con la cabeza.

- **No pero podría ser cualquiera, hace mucho tiempo atrás un teniente del cardenal Richelieu se le daba por hacer tales monstruosidades.**

 **-¿Y cómo lo detuvieron? –** pregunto el conde de La Fere

- **El duque de Beaufort lo mató** – comente mirando a Ana de Austria, ninguno de los dos íbamos a olvidar que él también había sido amante de su majestad. – **Según por lo que tengo entendido no solo ataco a aquellas mujeres sino que se atrevió a agredir a alguien de la corte, muy cercana al duque.**

Phillippe miró a su madre quien había palidecido notoriamente.

- **Pero como dije está muerto así que él no puede ser, además de que este ni siquiera deja marcas** – pase mi mano por mi barbilla. Sabía que había incomodado a la reina madre pero yo no tenía la culpa de haber abierto aquella herida.- **Yo no recuerdo los pormenores de aquella desgracia pero podría averiguarlo de buena fuente.**

 **-¿Quién es?** – pregunto Aramis

Me sonreí de costado y me mordí la lengua para contestarle algo impropio, estaban los reyes presentes por lo que fuera a salir de mi boca estaba de más.

- **Luego te enviare una epístola con su nombre y podrías ponerte en contacto, se te hará más fácil a ti** – luego miré a mi hijo quien parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

El rey levanto su cabeza y me miro preocupado

 **-¿Y qué tiene que ver nuestro consejero real en esto?**

Volví a mirar al obispo de Vannes y le di lugar a que el contestara pero para nuestra sorpresa las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

- **Muy fácil su majestad y aunque sé que Aramis no desea decirlo en público lo hare yo** – respondió con firmeza Porthos llevando un pequeño bolso de cuero en una de las manos y en la otra una chaqueta – **Hace unos días me notificaron que seré padre y la madre pudo haber sido o puede ser cualquiera de esas mujeres. No voy a permitir que algo le pase a la madre de mi hijo ni a mi hijo**.

Una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro, había vivido los últimos 22 años con aquel pensamiento cada día de mi vida. Era lo que me había dado fuerzas cuando creía que ya no tenía o cuando estaba a punto de morirme. Había arriesgado mi vida por ella, por él y hasta por el duque de Orleans, pensar en que ella podría sufrir un dolor muy grande me ponía mal así que así había cumplido mi palabra aunque a veces a Ana de Austria le diera por olvidarse de algunas cosas, no quería culparla pero el italiano no nos había hecho mucho bien.

La cara de sorpresa para sus majestades era genuina, ninguno de ellos se esperaba aquello pero Phillippe humano como era se paro de su asiento, camino hasta su consejero real y extendió su mano.

- **¡Felicidades! Aunque me hubiese gustado enterarme en mejor situación de la noticia, nadie lo juzgara. Un padre debe reconocer a sus hijos siempre**

Porthos estrecho su mano y luego hizo una reverencia

- **Gracias majestad por su compresión y ahora si me da permiso me marchare junto a D'artagnan.**

- **Claro que sí, rezaremos para que nada les suceda en el camino y que todo salga bien.**

- **Nuevamente gracias majestad** – hizo una reverencia y luego me miro para tirarme la chaqueta en las manos.

Entendí perfectamente. SI esto era una misión no quería que el capitán de los mosqueteros fuera su escolta, solamente necesitaba a su amigo.

Hice una reverencia a modo de despedida

- **D'artagnan si necesitan ayuda avísanos**

- **Pudimos con Cromwell podremos con esto** – sonreí de costado sabiendo que al principio había terminado en una caja pero luego había salido favorablemente para todos.

Antes de retirarme la miré, no podía no mirarla aunque quisiera, aquellos ojos azules tenían un imán para mí.

Volví a mover la cabeza y me gire sobre los talones

Al llegar a la puerta del comedor vi a Andre, me quite la casaca de mosqueteros y se la tire.

\- **Ahora es tu turno** – le guiñe el ojo y me eche a correr detrás de Porthos mientras me colocaba la chaqueta que él me había dado.

¿Cómo iba a cambiar esta vida para convertirme en un gran señor de Gascuña? ¿A quién le entraba en la cabeza aquello?

A mí no, por supuesto que no.


	7. Fractura

Luego de unas cuantas horas a galope habíamos llegado por fin a las afueras de Paris.

Intentaba buscar en mi cabeza algún tipo de recuerdo sobre aquel lugar pero la verdad era que hacia tanto tiempo que no me despegaba de la corte que este tipo de lugares ya no los visitaba, cuando ya no se es joven y se tiene otro tipo de amistades ya no te ves tan sumergido en el mundo de las tabernas. Menos cuando uno es dueño de una en donde se vive.

 **-¿Tienes algún tipo de idea?** – Pregunté mirando a mi amigo.- **No me refiero al asesino sino a tu amiga. ¿Sabes en dónde está?** – afloje el agarre del estribo de mi caballo mientras que este comenzaba a caminar más despacio. El pobre animal necesitaba descanso luego de tan larga corrida.

- **Sí, hay una casa de señoritas por aquí** **cerca** – contesto él bastante serio mientras adelantaba su caballo para volver a clavar sus talones en el animal y echarse a correr.

- **Muy bien….-** murmure mientras imitaba su movimiento.

Las calles estaban embarradas, la nieve se había derretido por estos lares aunque en las puntas de las casas aun había estacas de cristales que al más mínimo movimiento podrían caer sobre alguien. Un arma mortal.

Mi vista buscaba algún tipo de señal sobre los tejados, ventanas o en la calle, debía haber algo que me diera pie para acercarme más a aquel monstruo pero el agua y la nevada de los últimos días dificultaban cualquier tipo de búsqueda.

- **Es aquí** – anuncio la voz de mi amigo.

Mi vista se volvió a dirigir hacia donde estaba aquel obelix.

En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa torcida al ver el nombre en latín, era muy malo para aquella lengua pero estaba seguro que era una referencia a algo santo. Pero cuando estaba por preguntarle a Porthos de que iba aquel chiste, mi sonrisa desapareció al notar que había sangre en la entrada.

- **Demonios** – maldije en voz en un susurro mientras me baja del caballo y apuradamente lo ataba en un poste.

Du-Vallon había entrado tan apurado aquel lugar que desde afuera podía escuchar las voces de la madame y del posadero.

- **Señor no quiero sacarlo pero no hay servicio el día de hoy** \- era una voz grave que denotaba mucha autoridad.

- **No estoy aquí por eso, vamos** **Antoine** – se escuchaba la voz del gran hombre quejándose a todo pulmón – **he escuchado las noticias y sabes que tenía que estar aquí, ella también era mi amiga Anais, quiero que entiendan que vengo aquí para ayudar….**

Entre en silencio mientras me quitaba uno de los guantes para poder tocar la sangre que aun parecía fresca en la pared.

Quizás mi ojo se equivocaba pero mi tacto no, la sangre debía tener unas horas, pero no estaba muy seguro, el que era bueno en esto era Aramis o Athos.

Me gire hacia donde estaban hablando y sabiendo que los dueños de aquel lugar se habían percatado de mi presencia me quite el sombrero para mostrar mis respetos.

 **-¿Está sangre es de anoche?** – pregunte estando casi seguro de mi propia pregunta. Solamente me quería cerciorar de mis pensamientos iban por un buen camino.

El hombre miró primero a Porthos pidiéndole una explicación, la mujer en cambio menos insegura que su compañero me sonrió casi como si me estuviera invitando a acercarme a ellos.

- **Está bien Antoine puedes hablar con él, es amigo mío y está aquí para ayudarme con la investigación.**

El posadero se cruzó de brazos cargando el peso de su cuerpo en un pie mientras que yo me acercaba a ellos.

- **Más te vale que sea así, no quiero más extraños en mi local** – mascullo él molesto – **Han matado anoche a otro de mis chicas, perdón de nuestras chicas. –** Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a sucompañera, por lo menos ahora me quedaba claro que eran pareja por lo menos en el negocio **\- Habíamos cerrado el lugar después del asesinato de Anais, el cual sospechamos que fue la noche de navidad aunque la policía no está aún segura de su propia investigación. Esas sanguijuelas no saben hacer su trabajo, como sea estuvimos de duele, quiero que quede claro que somos un familia, pero en el día de ayer volvimos abrir. Ustedes entenderán no es una buena época para mantener el negocio cerrado y de algo tenemos que vivir** – El hombre se apartó del grupo para caminar hacia el mostrador en donde había una botella de vino y luego de agarrarla del cuello se sirvió en un vaso.- **quien sea el asesino les puedo asegurar que no es de Paris**. **Somos conocidos, y mis chicas no tienen problemas con nadie ni siquiera ellas se llevan mal, esto es alguien** **más** – Bebió de un saque y se volvió a servir.- **Si no lo atrapan me quedare en la ruina.**

Hice un pequeño mohín con mis labios mientras me llevaba una de mis manos al bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Porthos me miró y volvió a mirar a la mujer que ahora estaba enfrente de ambos.

- **Vamos a encontrar al responsable** – Porthos se acercó al hombre y tomó un cuaderno de tapa de cuero negra - **¿Aquí están todos tus clientes?**

\- **Si** – hizo una pausa mientras que el tabernero me miraba – **pero sabes que no todos dicen sus verdaderos nombres. Hay hombres casados que no les convienen que sus mujeres se enteren de que tienen este tipo de amigas** – destapo una nueva botella de vino y salió de atrás del mostrador para darme aquel vaso – **Disculpe, recién ahora me doy cuenta de quién es usted**.

La mujer a mi lado me inspecciono pero no dije nada, simplemente me sonreí de costado y acepte el vaso de vino.

- **Solo vengo como amigo** – conteste cuando mis labios estaban por besar el metal – **gracias.**

- **Para mí es un honor que usted este aquí.** – Aquel hombre se dio la media vuelta para mirar a nuestro amigo en común – **Pensé que solo inventabas aquellas historias.**

- **No** – contesto el señor Du-Vallon con una sonrisa divertida – **D'artagnan es uno de mis amigos de la juventud, uno de aquellos que fue una gran dolor de cabeza para el cardenal Richelieu. Quizás puedo exagerar a veces sobre algunas cosas pero no sobre mis amigos.**

Al alzar mi vista note que la mujer había agudizado su vista.

 **-¿Usted es el guardia personal de su majestad verdad?**

- **Si** – conteste mirando el contenido de mi vaso – **Soy capitán de los mosqueteros del rey.**

Antoine volvió a servirme más vino.

- **Es muy bueno, gracias**

- **Es de mi hermano, tiene un viñedo al sur de Saint German** – me comento el hombro orgullo.

Si no fuera mosqueteros o conde como parecía que iba a ser mi destino, me hubiese gustado ser dueño de mi propio viñedo. De hacer mi propio vino y así poder jactarme de que hacia el mejor vino de toda Francia, o mejor a un de toda Europa.

 **-¿Y usted es casado señor?**

- **No** – conteste secamente borrando la sonrisa de mis labios. Ya tenía muchos líos como para agregar uno más a mi vida.

- **No lo está, pero es como si lo estuviera** – la voz de Porthos me saco de aquel apuro.- **¿Paulette sigue viviendo con su madre?**

La dama que estaba a mi lado se giró para ver a mi amigo y movió la cabeza.

- **Si** – hizo un silencio largo y camino hacia donde estaba el obelix, quien estaba arrancando unas hojas. – **Es muy extraño pero no viene aquí desde antes de la navidad ¿Sospechas de ella?**

\- **Claro que no pero quiero ver como esta** – hizo un movimiento con los hombros – **era su amiga**. – Tomo aire y suspiro pesadamente – **ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que seguir con la investigación, a menos que tengan alguna sospecha.**

Miré a la pareja moviendo mis cejas para animarlos a hablar pero parecía que ninguno de los dos lo quería hacer, ya sea por miedo o porque realmente no tenían ni la más mínima de las sospechas.

- **Siendo así nos iremos, que tengan una buena noche** – Porthos se colocó su sombrero y yo hice lo mismo para seguirlo hasta afuera.

El silencio era un abismo entre los dos, principalmente porque no podía seguir los hilos de pensamiento de mi amigo y eso me daba un poco de miedo. Yo estaba ahí para cuidarlo, para poder darle mi apoyo, para poder serle útil a mi amigo. Pero la realidad era que un hombre con el temple de Porthos, a veces era difícil saber realmente como era o cómo actuar con él. No todo era risa y las cosas hasta para el eran difícil de llevar sobre aquellos grandes hombros.

- **Paulette me conto una vez que Antoine marca en la lista a los hombres que no son clientes frecuentes. Quizás podríamos empezar por ellos.**

- **Si podríamos, aunque también podríamos pedir ayuda en Paris. Aramis y Athos podrían con esto. Cuatro cabezas pueden pensar más que dos** – me atreví a sugerir mientras me montaba en el caballo.- **Sabes que muchos hombres van a los burdeles de afuera de la ciudad para que los rumores no lleguen tan rápido a París y parece que ambos coincidían en que aquel hombre era un total forastero**.

Porthos agarrado del estribo del caballo me miró serio. Alzo su mano derecha para peinarse el bigote y al terminar de ladear la cabeza se sonrió.

- **No quería pedirle ayuda a Aramis, pero de todas maneras tú lo harías**. – se echó a reír mientras hacía que su caballo avanzara – **No quiero ser una carga para él.**

- **Estoy seguro que no lo eres ¿Por qué lo dices?** – pregunte bastante extrañado aunque sospechaba que quizás era su melancolía la que hablaba.

- **Tú siempre has tenido a Athos pero tienen una relación distinta, él no tiene que sacarte borracho de la taberna. Siempre me ha cuidado y ahora quiero demostrarle que si yo puedo cuidarme podré hacerlo con mi bebe.**

- **Vamos, lo hace porque es tu amigo**. – Le sonreí ampliamente – **Athos no me ha sacado de tabernas o burdeles pero me ha tenido que sacar de la prisión.** – Me reí divertido – **o de las garras del mismo diablo. Un amigo es como un hermano, está ahí para amarte y cuidarte aun cuando te comportes como un verdadero idiota.**

- **Bueno, tal vez tengas razón**

\- **A de más lo necesitamos él es el genio del grupo** – le guiñe un ojo y ambos nos echamos a reír con ganas.

Más la risa se vio ahogada por el grito de una mujer.

- **Es de la voz de Paulette.**

Luego de haber dicho aquello Porthos clavo sus talones en el animal y con una velocidad digna de envidiar en un segundo me habían dejado muy atrás.

Mi corazón un poco más frio que el de mi amigo también hizo que el caballero avanzara por la nieve pero al verme en desventaja por el desconocimiento del lugar iba más lento.

Los gritos habían sido ahogados y a lo lejos podía ver el caballo un caballo de pelaje negro frente a una casa, sin duda tenía que ser el de mi amigo.

Me desmonte y sin atar a Hércules a la entrada me eche a correr hacia el interior de la casa.

Al entrar vi que la pequeña sala estaba patas para arriba. Las sillas en el suelo y vidrios que podrían haber sido de una botella hechos añicos.

- **See…**

Escuche la débil voz de una mujer y tomando la empuñadura de mi espada avance por la casa sin saber que era lo que podría encontrar.

Allí estaba en el suelo una señora de edad un tanto avanzada, a simple vista se podía apreciar que tenía un golpe en la cabeza pero lo más preocupante era el vidrio que salía de su brazo derecho.

- **Tranquila, estoy aquí** – susurre pensando rápidamente como podría ayudarla.

Mire a mí alrededor, casi todo estaba roto pero algo dentro de mi cabeza se acomodó y tome la otra botella que había en la habitación, tome para ver de qué se trataba y después me acerque a la mujer.

- **Esto le va a doler pero resista un poco más** – hable en tono calmado.

Vertí el líquido sobre su brazo para limpiar la zona y luego até con fuerza el mantel de la mesa que estaba a escasos centímetros de nosotros.

- **Beba un poco** – le ordene en el tono más amable que pude – **lo va agradecer.**

Espere a que ella tomara un trago, y luego con cuidado tire del vidrio para sacarlo de su piel.

Podía notarlo en su cara, aquello le había dolido a tal punto que se había desmayado. Con la otra parte del mantel le envolví el brazo para ayudar a controlar la hemorragia.

En cuanto esto se arreglara tendríamos que llamar a un doctor. Nunca había sido muy bueno en dar primeros auxilios pero si lo suficiente para aguantar a que llegara un médico al rescate.

Volví a escuchar otro grito en la planta de arriba.

Mi rodilla había flaqueado cuando quise salir corriendo, mi cuerpo ya no tenía veinte años y lo notaba.

Con la mano en la empuñadura corrí escaleras arriba buscando la habitación.

Mi paso era lento y calculado.

Podía escuchar que estaba cerca de una pelea.

 **-D'artagnan cuidado…**

La voz de Porthos había sonado detrás de mí, por lo que al girarme sobre mis talones había sacado la espada.

Un golpe seco me había dado en medio de la cara, había sentido con el hueso de la nariz había sonado y en cuestión de segundos sentía el sabor de la sangre.

- **Mierda** – dije al ver la palma de mi mano ensangrentada.

Al alzar la cabeza pude ver por fin a mi agresor, mis ojos se habían conectado con lo de él, nunca antes lo había visto pero podía sentir que era como verle la cara a la muerte. Aunque era una muerte que se ocultaba debajo de un mascara negra.

El hombre me empujo contra la pared y aunque intente agarrarlo con mi brazo, había terminado con las manos vacías.

Porthos corrió escaleras abajo y aunque quise seguirle el paso no pude, el piso comenzaba a moverse para mí.

Apoye mi brazo contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos. Me gustara no iba a tener que acomodarme la nariz.

 **-Señor ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?**

Moví mi cabeza para encontrarme con una hermosa mujer, que ya había visto con anterioridad en mi vida. Más específicamente en el palacio, la noche del evento con el embajador.

- **Paulette** – sonreí de costado – **Si pero no para mí. Hay una mujer en el piso de abajo, ella necesita más ayuda que yo, no estoy seguro de cuento dure mi vendaje.** – Me gire para apoyar mi espalda contra la pared y con el dedo pulgar e índice apreté mi tabique

 **-¡Oh dios mi mama! Yo tengo que ir…**

Alce mi mano para tomar su brazo y baje mi vista para notar que en efecto, ella estaba embarazada. También estaba bastante pálida. Quizás no debería haber dicho lo de su madre.

- **Mejor dejemos que Porthos vaya por el médico, usted no puede correr madame. No en su estado** – agregue con un tono jovial – **felicidades.**

La mujer me miró bastante asombrada pero luego también me dedico una sonrisa mientras se llevaba las manos a su abdomen.

- **Ese condenado se fue y se fue con mi caballo** – Porthos dio un puñetazo contra la pared.

- **Ya lo atraparemos** – lo miré serio – **pero ahora creo que prefiero que vayas por un doctor, la madre de Paulette necesita de uno.**

- **Oh si y tú nariz. Yo…yo ya vengo** – cuando la adrenalina abandonaba al buen Porthos volvía su alma torpe.

Negué con la cabeza y respire profundamente.

- **Yo estoy bien** – grite después de haber escupido un poco de sangre – **disculpe pero era necesario** – cerré los ojos al sentir otro vahído.

Al sentir que la mujer se estaba por ir abrí los ojos.

 **-¿Tendrías un pedazo de tela y agua?**

- **Si claro, un momento**

Cuando ella me dejo solo en el corredor camine afirmado de la pared hasta el primer escalón de la escalera y me senté. La boca se me llenaba la sangre y necesitaba cortar la hemorragia.

Sentí el toque en mi hombro y tome con cuidado la tela.

- **Gracias, vaya con su madre. Esto no es agradable para ver** – dije con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

 **-¿Seguro?**

 **-Sí, seguro** – asentí con la cabeza y aunque ella estaba dubitativa bajo los escalones necesarios para poder ir a ver como estaba su madre.

Si me llegaba a desangrar no quería que una mujer viera aquello, menos en el estado en el que ella se encontraba. Si Porthos estuviera aquí conmigo le hubiese pedido a él que me hiciera el favor de quebrarme de nuevo la nariz para que volviese en su lugar.

- **Muy bien aquí vamos** – suspire mentalizándome del dolor que iba a sentir.

Me había quebrado tres veces en mi vida la nariz, era un dolor insoportable. Pero también había aprendido a resistir aquel dolor.

El truco para no morirse en tu propio charco de sangre estaba en revertir la quebradura con otra. En medio de un campo de batalla no hay tiempo a veces para un doctor. Mientras puedas volver a respirar todo era válido.

Luego de tomarme la nariz con mucha fuerza la volví a poner en su lugar con un violento pero preciso movimiento.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que los gallos habían anunciado la mañana. Por fin habíamos arribado a Paris. Más específicamente en el "Pilón de oro".

- **Amor mío te quedaras aquí, mi amigo Mosquetón y Planchet te ayudaran en todo lo que necesites pero ahora lamentablemente debó partir al palacio.**

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta los miré pero sentía que estaba interfiriendo así que antes de dejarlos solos me aclare la garganta.

- **Enviare a un par de mis mosqueteros para que cuiden de la zona. Porthos te espero en el carruaje.**

- **Gracias M. D'artagnan.**

Solo hice un movimiento con la cabeza y los deje a solas.

Con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados espere tranquilamente hasta que por fin luego de unos largos minutos mi amigo se había hecho presente gritando al cochero nuestro lugar de destino.

- **Vaya creo que el color del moretón hace juego con tus ojos.**

 **-Estoy seguro que si** \- dije abriendo los ojos – **podría ser el último grito de la moda en la corte.**

- **Tal vez** – contesto él con una sonrisa pero después se puso serio.- **¿Qué crees sobre todo esto?**

- **Que tiene un excelente gancho** – sonreí de costado **– Le he pedido a Aramis unos favores, junto a las novedades que nos tenga y ese libro que llevas en las manos podremos saber un poco más sobre nuestro hombre enmascarado.**

 **-¿Favores?**

- **Si, la Gazette ha tenido la exclusiva de la noticia, quiero saber algo de todas maneras sabes que tengo que ir a Gascuña.**

- **Pero no puedes dejarme así.**

- **Claro que puedo, tienes a Athos y Aramis ellos te ayudara.** – Suspire

- **Pero tú mismo dijiste que cuatro pensaban mejor que dos, D'artagnan somos un equipo. Todos para uno y uno para todos, esto no es solo por mi sino es por Francia.**

– **Porthos me voy a casar así que mi vida aquí en el palacio tiene sus días contados.-** me acomode un poco en el carruaje **.- Por más que quiera tengo mi palabra con mi hermana. Tengo que irme.**

La cara de mi amigo fue indescifrable, me miro serio arrugando sus cejas como si aquello lo ayudara a pensar un poco mejor.

- **Pero ¿Y qué va a pasar con…? No puede ser tu amante, una mujer así no puede ser tu amante. Si fuera al revés si pero no así, ustedes se aman. No puedes casarte.**

El carruaje se detuvo y moví la cortina para ver que en efecto ya estábamos en el palacio.

- **No puedo pero debo**. – comente antes de abrir la puerta y bajarme del carruaje. – **me iré a trabajar. Mis muchachos me necesitan antes de que pierdan la cabeza por la fiesta. Ya han invitados que han llegado.** – Le dije señalándole la caballeriza que desde donde estábamos se podía ver que en efecto habían nuevos caballos y más gente de lo común.- nos vemos en la noche.

 **-Hey D'artagnan….-**

La voz de Porthos resonó en mis oídos pero no me di vuelta. Ya había tomado una decisión. En Parte ambos habíamos tomado aquella decisión. A partir de mañana mi vida sería otra. Como mi nariz, se había quebrado y no volvería hacer la misma aunque lo aparentara.


	8. Negro

Al entrar en mi habitación, sobre mi cama me había encontrado con un nuevo traje. No era una casaca de mosqueteros, ni tampoco parecía ser un uniforme militar sino todo lo contrario. Era para un cortesano. Si fuera mariscal de Francia quizás entendería el regalo pero no siendo simplemente el capitán de los mosqueteros del rey, aunque un capitán que estaba a la altura de cualquier mariscal.

Me acerque para ver la epístola. Por un momento mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que podría ser un regalo de ella, sabia de ante mano que había trabajado para hacer de estas fiestas unas muy especiales, así que mi cabeza no estaba tan mal al pensar que podría ser un regalo por parte de ella.

Más al leer la firme mi pecho volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

Phillippe bajo la excusa de que todos sus hombres de confianza tenían que estar más que presentables para la fiesta me había enviado a hacer aquel traje a medida.

Me sonreí de costado, no estaba acostumbrado aquello. Botas nuevas, camisa nueva, pantalones nuevos y casaca que podía ser la envida de cualquier otro señor. Aquello no era para mí, prefería un nuevo uniforme impecable a ropas de un gentilhombres con un gran título.

Suspire pesadamente, no podía desairar a mi propio hijo así que sin darme demasiadas vueltas me cambie.

El espejo estaba siendo generoso conmigo, la última vez que me había vestido tan bien había sido para el casamiento del señor Du-Vallon.

Mis dedos recorrieron el lado derecho de una de mis mejillas hasta mi pera mientras mis ojos se mantenían en aquel reflejo. La sombra de una futura barba se estaba haciendo presente. Estaba dudando en qué hacer.

- **Futuro conde de Batz -Castelmore**

Mire por arriba de mi hombro en el espejo para ver que en la puerta estaba el conde de La Fere vestido exactamente igual a mí. El porte que le daba su altura y figura mostraban a mi amigo como el gran señor que era.

\- **Por favor, así me dieran el título nunca podría a llegar a ser ni la mitad de gentilhombre del que eres tú, Athos.** – dije girándome aun no muy convencido de si debía o no desaparecer aquella sombra.

- **Creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo importante está en el corazón** – agrego con su tono calmado antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia un lado del corredor.

Me abroche el cinturón que llevaba mi espada y con un dejo de nostalgia miré mi sombrero, si la cena hubiese sido afuera lo hubiese podido usar pero siendo adentro había cierto protocolo que debía cumplir.

- **De todas maneras, es un título muy grande para mí** – suspire colocándome a su lado.

- **Nada es demasiado para ti amigo mío** – la mano del conde se posó sobre mi hombro y apretó cariñosamente – **ahora pongámonos en camino antes de que vengan por nosotros**.- movió su cabeza y con una sonrisa le hice seña para que se adelantara.

Luego de haber caminado por el gran corredor habíamos llegado al salón principal luego de unos diez minutos, era difícil avanzar por el palacio cuando había fiesta, más cuando cada persona que aparece en tu camino tiene algunas palabras para contigo.

- **No te ves tan mal. Porthos me ha dicho que no dejaste que el medico te revisara ¿Te duele?** – preguntó Aramis, quien al mirarlo y darme cuenta de su ropa noté que a diferencia de nosotros tres, el llevaba su cuello eclesiástico. Su traje era igual pero distinto.- Si quieres puedo ir más tarde a mi habitación y traerte un remedio que me enseño uno de los antiguos monjes jesuitas con los que estudie.

- **Gracias pero estoy bien** – sonreí de costado – **mientras a nadie se le ocurra darme otro golpe en la nariz lo llevare bastante bien. Por lo menos ahora está más normal.**

 **-¡Oh sí!** – Grito Du-Vallon llamando la atención de otros que estaban presentes en la gran sala - **Anoche era de color violeta más azul, luego estaba roja como el de los bufones y le iba cambiado de color como sus ojos.**

- **Lo preocupante es que también estas con sombras debajo de los ojos ¿Estas durmiendo bien?** – preguntó el conde de La Fere.

- **Que va a estar durmiendo bien, primero no dormía por sus "asuntos"** – Porthos hizo las comillas para aquella palabra con sus manos mientras yo cerraba los ojos, ahí iba de nuevo a molestarme **\- ahora no duerme porque se va a casar.**

La cara de Aramis se transformó en un segundo, no había hablado con él aun. La cara era de asombro, sus cejas alzadas y sus ojos bien fijos en mí intentando entender de qué iba aquella broma. Una broma que no era broma.

 **-¿Cómo es eso que te vas a casar? ¿Con quién te vas a casar? ¿Qué tipo de locura se te ha metido en la cabeza?** – empezó a preguntar Harbley

- **Es una idea estúpida que se le metió en la cabeza** – agrego Porthos

Nos quedamos callados al sentir que uno de los sirvientes pasaba por nuestro lado, aunque iba con bebidas alcohólicas el señor Du-Vallon le dejo pasar sin mostrar ni un ápice de interés. Él la había dejado pasar pero yo no. Yo necesitaba despejarme. De todas maneras hoy no me tocaba guardia.

Esperaron a que los oídos intrusos estuvieran lejos de nosotros para seguir con aquel interrogatorio. Me preocupaban sus preguntas claro que sí, pero más preocupaba el silencio del conde La Fere.

- **No es una idea estúpida** – conteste mordiéndome el superior – **Es algo que mi familia lo necesita.-** suspire pesadamente y miré a Aramis – **No sé con quién me voy a casar, pero es un arreglo familiar. A veces uno tiene que hacer sacrificios por el bien de todos. Las orejas me empiezan a picar desde aquella noche y no quiero que nadie más esté involucrado en esto. Es peligroso y la única manera de callar ciertos rumores es con un casamiento. Es un bien para todos.**

Las miradas de mis amigos se fijaron en mí con bastante pesar.

No podía estar con la mujer que más amaba en la vida porque era una traición a mi país. Aunque aquella traición hiciera feliz a mi hijo, y aunque el fuera el rey aquello no estaba bien.

Aunque me doliera habían empezado ciertos rumores, una cosa era mi honor. Pero no quería pasar de nuevo por aquel juego de rumores que iban y venían. Una cosa era Ana de Austria y el príncipe Beaufort, un gran hombre, gran guerrero, nieto de un gran rey. A pesar del escándalo aquello podía llegar a ser bien visto dentro de la corte pero otra cosa era un rumor que me vinculara con ella. A mi pesar no llegaba ni al rango del italiano.

Las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a los anfitriones.

El rey Luis lucia un traje en tonos dorados, Phillippe seguía conservando aquello de su hermano para llevar el personaje. Él cuando tenía que hacer su aparición actuaba muy bien al rey sol pero con un brillo de grandeza propio. Una sonrisa radiante que era capaz de contagiar a todos a su alrededor.

A su lado lo acompañaba su madre, y como siempre al verla dejaba de respirar por su hermosura.

Vestía una vestido de color de azul oscuro, con pequeños detalles de encaje en dorado que hacia juego con los del rey. El corsé se ceñida perfectamente a su figura finamente marcada. También lucia unas joyas doradas que decoraban su largo cuello. Ella también tenía su propio brillo.

Más atrás pero no menos importante iba María Teresa acompañada del Duque de Orleans, ambos con trajes de tonalidades oscuros. Sin duda la reina madre había pensando en cada detalle de la fiesta y Phillippe se había preocupado de cada uno de sus invitados.

- **Antes de que invitarlos a que tomen asiento a la mesa quiero agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí. Espero que todos disfruten de esta noche tal como es, la última del año. Y antes de que me olvide, quiero agradecer a mi madre porque ella es quien ha cuidado de cada agasajo que recibiremos esta noche. Un fuerte aplauso para mi madre.**

- **Viva el rey y la reina madre** – gritó Fouquet desde lo lejos rodeado de un sequito de mujeres a las que me parecía que conocía, me parecía no.

- **Viva el rey y la reina madre** – grito la multitud mientras yo con mi vista buscaba a las damas que poco a poco fui reconociendo.

Marie de Hautefort, ahora no sabía era por mi carta o por el llamado de Ana de Austria pero la antigua dama de compañía estaba allí junto a Sylvie quien ahora también era una noble dama y Monteville fiel a su majestad. Más atrás para mi desgracia y dolor de cabeza estaba La Porte acompañado de uno de sus hijos.

- **Gracias** – contesto Ana de Austria antes de beber por invitados.

Phillippe tomando la mano de su madre miró al maestro de la pequeña orquesta e hizo un gesto.

- **Ahora sí, todos quedan invitados a la mesa mientras disfrutamos de esta hermosa música.**

Luego de que el rey hubiese dado inicio a la fiesta de manera oficial, cada uno de nosotros tomo el lugar que le correspondía en la mesa.

Como era de esperarse habíamos terminado los cuatros sentados en la misma fila. Estábamos cerca de su majestad. Sabía que Phillippe hubiese preferido que estuviéramos más cerca pero aunque la cena era algo más íntima aun había un protocolo que debía de respetarse.

- **Esto se ve bastante apetitoso** – hablo Porthos al ver como uno de los sirvientes levantaba la tapa de la paella. – **La última vez que comí esto estaba en un barco. Aunque bueno, mejor no sigo con aquel recuerdo.**

 **-¿Por qué? –** pregunto una de las damas de compañía de María Teresa.

- **Porque seguramente no es algo apto para señoritas**. – le contesto Aramis mirando a su amigo quien no le quedo de otra que encogerse de hombros con una tímida sonrisa.

- **Vamos no es tan así pero no es apto para la hora de la comida** – se rio el gran titán mientras pinchaba con su tenedor un pedazo de algún marisco.

La risas acompañaron a la de mi amigo y aunque me sentía relajado sentando allí también me sentía bastante incomodo, no estaba hecho para este tipo de cenas protocolares aunque parecía que me había aprendido bastante bien las normas de etiqueta para un cena tan formal.

 **-¿Más vino señor? –**

Alce la vista al escuchar la pregunta de uno de los chicos que estaba sirviendo y levante la copa con una sonrisa.

- **Muchas gracias** – le agradecí viendo como el líquido caía dentro del vaso.

- **Realmente es un buen vino pero no tomare más, mi cuerpo ya no resiste el alcohol como antes** – se quejó el conde de La Fere mientras se acomoda en la silla.

- **Yo tampoco, esta será mi penúltima copa antes del brindis** – agregue tomando los cubiertos para volver a comer.

La cena siguió con su curso, las charlas eran bastante amenas. Du-Vallon era como el rey de Francia del otro lado de la mesa. Había comenzado a contar sus anécdotas, una detrás de otras pero teniendo cuidado de las cosas que decía, quizás se le iba un poco lo picante pero antes de que pudiera ir a más ahí saltaba Harbley para frenar cualquier tipo desatino. Para lo más jóvenes era un deleite, para mí era un deleite el poder disfrutar una cena así con mis amigos. Me recordaba a esas fiestas que daba el gran titán en sus tierras, en una época un poco más liviana de mi vida. Lo único que faltaba era Raúl.

Estaba tan absorto escuchado las palabras de aquel gran caballero que cuando sentí una mano sobre mi brazo me sobresalte.

- **Tampoco es para que me mires así** – me dijo ella con una sonrisa. – **Quien debería asustarse es quien te vea a ti de frente con esa nariz.**

Hacía años que no la veía pero sus facciones seguían iguales de hermosa. Su pelo rubio le daba ese brillo tan especial como su canto. La aurora seguía igual de encantadora.

- **Tú siempre un encanto querida Marie Hautefort** – le conteste tomado su mano para dejar un beso el dorso de su mano.

- **Tienes suerte que mi marido no este porque ya no soy Hautefort y no empieces** – me advertido ella a modo de juego.

Me acomode en la silla simulando cierto grado de fastidio.

- **Tu marido debería darme las gracias, podrías haberte casado conmigo pero lástima que ambos teníamos problemas, demasiados como para no ser más inteligentes que Richelieu**

\- **o Mazarino.**

Baje mi vista al escuchar aquel apellido y agarre mi vaso para poder tomar un poco de vino mientras intentaba volver al mismo temblé que tenía momentos antes.

- **Vamos gascón tranquilo, el pasado ya es pasado. Si yo pude enterrar aquellos recuerdos juntos a él, tú también puedes hacer eso ¿O no?** – sus ojos claros se fijaron en mí y podía notar que aquellas palabras eran sinceras. Sabía que si alguien más la había pasado mal en la época de la fronda era ella también. Quizás su perdición al igual que la mía había sido ser los ojos del rey y de la reina.

- **Si tú pudiste querida yo también** – conteste con una sonrisa - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mi carta…**

- **No, Harbley me escribió contándome los hechos que estaban sucediendo aquí con el asesino. Naturalmente iba a responder la escritura pero como si ambos pensaran de la misma manera ese mismo día llego una invitación por parte de la reina madre.** – ella miró hacia su dirección, aunque lo disimulara bastante bien. Ana de Austria nos miraba a la distancia. - **¿Quién se puede resistir a una invitación así?**

- **Me imagino que ha sido una caricia al recuerdo de aquella tan memorable amistad.**

 **-Eso y a un pedido de ayuda** – levanto mi copa para robarme del vino que había en su interior. – **El nuevo exilio de madame de Chevreuse ha llegado a oídos de todos aquellos antiguos amigos. Y si, aun me duele algunos olvidos, me duelen muchos recuerdos pero ella sigue siendo mi amiga. Como es amigo La Porte o Monteville. ¿A caso tú no eres aun su amigo más fiel?**

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Mis amigos no sabían exactamente que había pasado hacia veintitrés años atrás pero aquellas personas a las que la duquesa de Halluin hacía referencia sabían perfectamente que era lo que había pasado.

- **Sabes perfectamente cual es aquella respuesta** – conteste secamente. - **¿Te ha enviado a que hables conmigo?**

Se hizo un silencio en el que los platos fueron retirados. La música sonó un poco más fuerte para inundar aquella sala y dar pasó a que algunos comensales se levantaran para ir a la pista de baile.

- **No** – contesto ella suspirando – **pero me ha contado algo.**

 **-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?** – Pregunte en voz baja.- **Marie por favor.**

Ella parecía que estaba por decirme algo pero se quedó callada y una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios.

Sentí una mano sobre mí hombro lo cual me hizo girar la cabeza. Otra sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver de quien se trataba.

- **Madame Fontsomme** – exclame levantándome de la silla tomando su mano para saludarla como se debía.

- **¿Conde Castelmore? –** me contesto ella dubitativa.

- **Vamos** **aún sigo siendo el capitán de los mosqueteros.** – Dije suspirando casi de manera resignada – **Es increíble como uno dice algo y los rumores vuelan por las paredes de este palacio. Me asombra que dos antiguas damas de compañía sepan las nuevas tan pronto.**

Ella dio un paso hacia mí para poder abrazarme. Correspondí el abrazo con cariño. Ellas eran mis amigas también.

- **Para que veas que una no pierde la costumbre** – la duquesa se levantó de la silla y me sonrió de costado, así como hacen las mujeres cuando están preparando un golpe letal.- **Ahora me voy porque me necesitan. No te preocupes por el otro asunto, he hablado con el obispo de Vannes** – dejo el vaso sobre la mesa **– Por cierto que disfruten del baile.**

 **-¿Baile?** – pregunté extrañado.

- **Si** – contesto madame de Fontsomme

Ella hizo un pequeño gesto hacia la pista de baile.

Ahí estaba mi hijo junto a su madre abriendo el baile de manera oficial.

- **No se bailar** – susurre en voz baja

 **-¿Cuántas veces los has visto?**

- **Un montón de veces** – conteste mientras me mordía el labio superior.

- **Entonces será algo bastante fácil para usted D'artagnan.**

- **Sylvie, esto si es una trampa o venganza de Marie por favor solo déjame ir, no es necesario que jueguen conmigo.**

- **Aun no olvida lo de aquel juego** – se rio ella y tomo de mi mano para guiarme a la pista.

No sabía cómo, o bueno lo sabía.

Ahora me encontraba allí. En la fila, por suerte para mí al mirar a mi costado tenía al Conde de La Fere. Realmente agradecía aquello. No sabía si lo había hecho sabiendo lo que iba a pasar o simplemente había ido a mi rescate como el buen amigo que era.

El maestro dio la orden y los violines comenzaron a tocar.

Envidiaba de una forma sana al conde de La Fere, bailaba con tanta clase y de manera tan natural que seguirlo no era difícil. Tenía también la suerte que desde los veinte años me había tocado ser mosqueteros dentro de los bailes reales. Quizás no tenía la gracia innata de Athos pero me sabía cada detalle. Estaba seguro que mis hijos habían sacado aquella facilidad por parte de su madre. Lo mío eran los bailes pero aquellos que se tocaban en las tabernas o en un baile de pueblo en donde a nadie le importaba si estabas tocando a la otra persona o no.

Mientras bailábamos con Sylvie manteníamos una charla, ella también estaba allí no solo para ayudar a la reina madre sino también para ayudar a mis propios amigos con la caza del asesino. Aquello me dejaba más tranquilo, si yo estaba en Gascuña por lo menos en la corte habría gente que se encargaría de mis afectos. No de la manera en la que yo mismo lo hubiese hecho pero de todas maneras me sentía más aliviado. No tanto por el trio de amigos que dejaba, ellos podrían conquistar el mundo sin mí si se lo proponían sino más que nada era por ella. Me preocupaba que ella estuviera tan sola. Hasta verlo a La Porte me alegraba.

 **-¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer D'artagnan?** – preguntó Sylvie cuando la música dejo de tocar.

 **-Cantar** – le conteste con una sonrisa – **si quisiera cantar como lo hacen tú o la aurora amiga mía te aseguro que me hubiesen apodado el perro por el ladrido.**

Ella se rio y yo se lo agradecí, no había querido ser amable simplemente era sincero. Un borracho solo podía cantar canciones de borrachos para cosas lindas y bellas estaban las damas para hacer que uno se sintiera en el cielo al oírlas.

- **Mis queridos invitados** – comenzó a hablar Phillippe parándose en el primer escalón del podio de los tronos – **los invito a todos a salir al patio para que podamos disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales y que así celebremos el año que comienza.**

Las puertas de la gran sala se abrieron de par en par.

Los cortesanos comenzaron a salir mientras que yo estaba por invitarla a mi acompañante a que siguiéramos a la gente cuando el brazo firme y robusto de Porthos mi tomo del cuello.

- **Perdón que se lo robe bella dama pero es necesario que esté con nosotros, si me disculpa** – dijo el gran titán arrastrándome hasta donde estaban mis amigos esperando con sus copas en las manos.

Athos me extendió una de las dos que tenía en sus manos.

- **Quiero brindar con ustedes** – comenzó a decir el gigante –porque espero que el próximo año estemos de nuevo aquí una vez más. Y porque mierda seré papá y no imagino como será eso. Espero que sean tan feliz como yo.

- **Brindemos entonces por la felicidad –** dijo Aramis

- **Y por la salud** – agrego Athos.

- **D'artagnan te toca decir por el amor. A ti que te sobra te viene justo** – dijo el titán golpeándome las costillas.

- **Bien, tienes razón brindemos también por el amor.**

El reloj sonó pero se vio ahogado por el estallido de los fuegos artificiales. El cielo estaba iluminado, tan iluminado que parecía de día.

Porthos me agarro de la cara y me dio un beso para dejar una palmada en mi cara.

- **Por el amor** – se rio y lo intento con Aramis pero este más rápido que su amigo y más despierto que yo se había corrido.

Porthos con miró a Athos pero este lo miró de tal forma que solo le dio un abrazo bien fuerte. Tan fuerte que me había parecido escuchar uno que otro hueso desacomodándose.

La copa del conde choco con la mía y me palmeo la espalda. Tal como lo hacía siempre. Aquel hombre a mi lado era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi padre. Era absolutamente todo lo que yo admiraba de la vida. Agradecía día a día de que mi propio hijo pudiera contar con él.

Entre las luces, las risas y los abrazos mi vista más allá de cualquiera capto su figura. Estaba radiante hablando con su antiguo ayuda de cámara y el hijo del mismo. Se la veía bastante feliz de poder disfrutar la fiesta con los suyos podría decir.

Mi cabeza viajaba en el tiempo, la última vez que la había visto así había sido antes del nacimiento del pequeño príncipe. Entre el nacimiento de los gemelos y el duque de Orleans, Ana de Austria había disfrutado del favoritismo de su esposo por lo que hasta fiestas del estilo español se habían dado en el Louvre. Una época en la que para mí seguía siendo agridulce.

- **Feliz año nuevo capitán.**

Una sonrisa amplia apareció en mis labios al escuchar la voz de mi hijo. Hice un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza y espere a que él chocara mi copa con la suya.

- **Feliz año nuevo majestad.** – le conteste con voz suave mirándolo directamente a los ojos, podría decir que con aquello me bastaba. No iba a negar que quería abrazarlo pero quizás aquello lo haría más tarde o en la mañana – **Debo decir que es una buena fiesta.**

- **Me alegro que le guste capitán** – contesto el colocándose a mi lado, su hombro casi que chocaba al mío.- **Mi madre es una maravillosa anfitriona**

- **Tiene toda la razón majestad.**

Phillippe me miró de manera significativa lo cual no me dejo mucho para decir. Con aquello había entendido todo, él también sabía por qué mañana emprendía mi viaje.

El cielo se volvió a iluminar mientras los gritos de las mujeres más jóvenes empezaban a ahogar a los violines.

Porthos no había durado mucho siendo el serio consejero real que quería ser, no ahí iba él jugando en la nieve. Nunca le había importado ir a la guerra menos con las mujeres.

- **Quien logre darme de lleno en la cara le regalare un….-** hizo una pausa y luego de haberse llevado la mano a su barba volvió a hablar – **un caballo a elección para los caballeros o un nuevo vestido para las damas.**

El señor de Du-Vallon se echó a correr por lo jardines, los caballeros estaban un poco más reacios a participar de aquella persecución pero de todas formas eran arrastrados por sus mujeres.

María Teresa apareció mirando a su prometido, el matrimonio entre mi hijo y la princesa española se acercaba. En unos meses se llevaría a cabo en Notre Dame.

 **-¿Quisiera caminar conmigo majestad?**

- **…** \- Phillippe me miró dubitativo pero yo lo anime a que me dejara a solas, aquel muchacho aún estaba entendiendo aquel mundo de las mujeres. **– Si por supuesto. Con su permiso capitán.**

- **Majestad** – conteste haciendo una pequeña reverencia y al girar mi cabeza me sonreí al ver la cara del obispo de Vannes.

 **-¿Cómo pretende ser un buen padre si se comporta así?** – preguntó él acercándose a mi.

- **Creo que será un buen padre, si tiene ganas de vivir y divertirse no quita que sea un buen padre**. – le conteste con tono amable al clérigo.

- **D'artagnan tiene razón Aramis, relájate** – agrego Athos – **el o la bebe que venga en camino tendrá un excelente padre y tres tíos que van a enseñar como es la vida. Ahora deja que se divierta en unos meses solo querrá dormir.**

- **Me preocupa que tengamos más de un bebe** – suspiro pesadamente el hombre y aprovecho aquello para tomar otro vaso con vino que estaban ofreciendo los mozos.

- **Quizás otro bebe no estaría mal** – arrugue mis cejas para ver a Athos y este solo se rio – **solo faltas tú Aramis.**

 **-Gracias pero yo estoy bien con mis votos**

Nos miramos seriamente con el conde de La Fere pero terminamos estallando en risa. El obispo de Vannes molesto se alejó de nosotros.

Me acerque al borde del balcón para ver que en efecto una parte jugaba a la guerra de nieve y los otros aún estaban intentando pegarle a Porthos.

 **-Porque no aprovechas y vas**

 **-¿Perdón?** – alce una ceja mirando al conde de La Fere sin entender muy bien sus palabras.

- **Disimuladamente camina hacia adentro por el segundo ventanal y podrás arreglar algo las cosas antes de que te marches en la mañana.**

Mis cejas seguían fruncidas sin entender muy bien porque me estaba dando aquel consejo. Pero al ver que hacia un leve movimiento de cabeza para que yo me marchará no esperare a que agregara algo más y me aleje de él en busca de aquella reina. Mi reina.

Entre al palacio por una de los ventanales que estaban más alejados del ruido, de los gritos y de la música.

Me quede quieto al verla a la distancia, me cruce de brazos esperando que ella y la duquesa terminaran de hablar.

La joven de las dos me vio y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía aquellos ojos claros sobre mí. Comencé a dar pasos lentos, tranquilos y medidos hacia ella mientras las damas se despedían.

Su antigua dama de compañía me sonrió de manera cómplice, se sentía como si estuviera de nuevo en otra época, con unos veinte años menos.

En la sala solo habíamos quedado ella y yo.

Miré para un lado y después para el otro, quería estar seguro de que estuviéramos a solas. Me sonreí de manera tímida, era bastante tonto aun cuando estaba con ella.

- **Si me permite decirlo majestad, luce usted muy hermosa** –

Ella se sonrió acercándose a mí, cerré los ojos al ver que su mano se iba acercando a mi rostro. Sabía que mi hermoso moretón llamaba la atención más sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla.

- **Usted también capitán** –

Abrí los ojos para ver como sus dedos parecían querer tocar mi nariz pero se detuvo al sentir que había dejado de respirar.

 **-¿Le duele?**

 **-Si bastante**

El silencio envolvió la habitación y nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Todo aquel hielo que parecía haber habido entre nosotros comenzaba a derretirse.

- **No quiero que te marches.**

Me mordí el labio inferior sintiendo aquella alegría dentro de mi pecho de oír aquellas palabras, nunca antes había oído de ella la petición de que no me fuera. Si había oído aquella frase antes pero no de la mujer que realmente me importaba.

- **Voy a volver, siempre vuelvo** – conteste mientras alzaba mi mano para tomar de su barbilla – **Va …**

Sus labios atraparon los míos impidiéndome poder agregar algo más.

La pasión subía por mi cuerpo, la sangre comenzaba quemar cada rincón de mi ser. Sus labios eran el único aire que necesitaba para existir.

Sus labios me atrapaban y no me dejan separarme de ella.

Mis manos bajaron para rodear su cintura mientras su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, el beso se iba tornando cada vez más intenso.

Una parte de mi cabeza escuchaba los pasos que se avecinaban pero no podía separarme de ella, no sabiendo que de todas maneras igual mañana me iría de allí

 **-Anne…-**

Susurre contra sus labios separándome de ellos con toda la fuerza que podía sacar de mi cuerpo justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

 **-Madre te estaba buscando –** dijo el duque de Orleans en tono entre preocupado pero alegre de haber encontrado a la reina.

Me separe bajando la cabeza mientras me pasaba una de mis manos por los labios de manera disimulada.

El joven príncipe miró a Ana de Austria y después a mí, me había inspeccionado de arriba abajo para terminar por erguir su espalda. Una sonrisa cruzo sus labios para desviar su mirada hacia su madre. Le extendió la mano

- **Hijo simplemente estaba teniendo una pequeña platica con M. D'artagnan** – intento excusarse la reina madre.

- **Lamento interrumpir su conversación, la duquesa de Halluin me lo informe pero es necesario que estés con nosotros en la fiesta madre. Las cosas del estado pueden esperar ¿No es así capitán?** – podía ver que detrás de aquellas palabras tan formales habían un cierto grado de sospecha. Sus ojos también lo reflejaban.

- **Si es así majestad…-** conteste secamente tensando un poco mi mandíbula.- Lo siento.

- **Descuide seguramente tendrá otra oportunidad de hablar a solas con mi madre ahora si nos disculpa nos iremos.**

Su mirada azul se posó en mí con mucha compasión y disculpa. En aquel momento habíamos caído de nuevo en que aquel amor que teníamos no podía ser bien visto por ninguno en la corte. No estaba bien.

Agache la cabeza cuando ellos se retiraron. Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire para suspirar pesadamente.

La rubia cabeza de Marie ex Hautefort apareció por la puerta con un vaso de vino que me extendió.

- **Lo siento no pude distraer al príncipe.**

- **No tienes que disculparte** – dije antes de beber un poco de vino - **¿Marie me haces un favor? Uno más de todos los que te debo.**

- **Dime** – me contesto ella.

- **Cuídala, volveré pero no sé si pronto** – mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, trague lo que quedaba de vino y me incline para dejar un beso en su mejilla.- **Adiue mom amour.-** dije alejándome de ella para salir de aquella habitación por la puerta que daba hacia el ala de los mosqueteros.

Había dejado todo oficialmente ordenado en la tarde así que mientras en el palacio aún seguía la fiesta yo me encontraba sobre Hércules camino a mi Gascuña.

•Véase D'artagnan Love para entender la relación que tiene D'artagnan con las damas de compañía y La Porte.

•El destino de Madame de Chevreuse se relata en "El hombre de la máscara de hierro: el secreto de la vida"

•Para diferenciar a los Phillippe usare, Felipe para el duque de Orleans y Phillippe para el gemelo de Luis.


	9. Virgen Maria

El viaje a Gascuña había durado un poco más de lo que yo mismo hubiese deseado. El invierno era duro más cuando se cabalgaba bajo el agua pero por fin había llegado a mi añorada ciudad natal.

El castillo familiar estaba al otro del pueblo por lo que me vi obligado atravesar el pueblo. En parte agradecía que fuera de noche, eso me daba un poco más de tiempo para prepararme mentalmente sobre toda la clase de rumores que pudiesen llegar a mis oídos. No importaba si era el mismo rey de Francia, todos sabían que pueblo chico infierno grande. Era como salir de una corte para entrar a otra, a una que no conocía del todo bien y que por lo que sospechaba iba a ser mi hogar en los próximos meses.

Una que otra luz de vela alumbraba el alto de las ventanas de los segundos pisos, había gente aun despierta. No podía saber con exactitud la hora pero suponía que ya habían pasado las diez u once de la noche.

Por fin después de unos diez minutos de una cabalgata lenta había llegado al gran castillo "Batz- Castelmore". No era porque fuera el lugar en el que había nacido o me había criado pero los altos paredones de más de veinte metros con sus varias ventanas y algunos musgos que decoraban la fachada hacían de aquel lugar, un castillo digno de un cualquier caballero de la mesa redonda. Estaba de más agregar que aquel lugar lo habían levantado de mis ante pasados hacía más de doscientos años atrás. Quizás por eso resignaba mi soltería.

Cruce el pequeño puente que conectaba el camino principal de la carretera con mi hogar y le eche una mirada a la fosa, no había tanta agua a su alrededor pero lo suficiente para que cualquiera que se callera allí pudiese sobrevivir. Por suerte ya no era moda tener cocodrilos, no había peligro de invasión o por lo menos eso queríamos creer.

Até mi caballo a la entrada y me baje con cuidado.

No iba a mentir sentía miedo de mi propia familia, la gente solía hablar mucho, decía muchas ridiculeces, chismes mal habidos que realmente no me preocupaban mucho. No quería pecar de sobrevivo o vanidoso pero tenía una figura heroica y una reputación casi perfecta a pesar de los cientos de nombres con los que me habían ligado. Pero ahora que mi hermana sospecha la verdad o mejor dicho parte de ella, mi pecho se hundía en culpabilidad. Estaba seguro que mi madre no hubiese aprobado algo así. ¿Quién hubiese aprobado algo así?

Suspire pesadamente llenando de valentía pero cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta con los nudillos de mi mano, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Gire un poco mi cabeza fijando mi vista sobre la figura que estaba envuelta en mantas.

Dibuje una sonrisa al darme cuenta de que no venía a recibirme sino que parecía más que sorprendida, también me había dado cuenta que estaba intentando saber quién era.

- **Bon Nuit** – hablé sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios – **Busco a M. D'artagnan** – hice una pausa pensando que aquello era muy amplio y ambiguo por lo que proseguí – **Jeanne D'artagnan**

Ella se quitó la capucha que cubría sus rastros y por fin la pude ver bien, ojos color avellana y un pelo negro largo por lo que podía suponer y no me equivocaba se trataba de la hija menos de mi hermana. Era muy parecida a su madre.

Mi sobrina, suponiendo que era quien yo pensaba que era me volvió a inspeccionar. Si fuera un buen tío esto no me estaría pasando. La última vez que me había visto era una pequeña de no más de seis o siete años ahora ya era una joven muchacha que se escabullía de su madre.

 **-¿Quién es Megan?** – La voz aunque también era juvenil esta vez por la gravedad del tono denotaba que era de un muchacho

- **No lo sé** – contesto ella justo en el momento en el que abrió un poco más la puerta y pude ver que el joven por el parecido podría tratarse de su hermano. Pelo oscuro al igual que su hermana. Usaba una barba candado que intentaba cubrir su juventud y hacerlo parecer más hombre. Todos en algún momento de la vida habíamos caído en aquel recurso para que nos tomaran enserio los adultos.

Amplié un poco la sonrisa. Era un mal tío pero no tenía mala memoria.

- **Oliviere y Megan ¿Verdad?** – Pregunté en el momento en que el cielo me dio una mano haciendo que comenzara a llover con más fuerza – **Si no les molestaría ¿Puedo pasar mientras alguno de dos llama a vuestra madre?**

Se miraron con desconfianza, está más que claro que aun ninguno de los dos había podido reconocerme. Lo vuelvo a decir, no era culpa de ellos ¿Qué clase de tío aparece cada tres o cinco o diez años? Me sobraban los dedos de una mano para contar las veces que los había visto.

- **Ve por nuestra madre Megan**

Luego de haber escuchado las palabras de su hermano, la joven subió las escaleras en busca de Jeanne.

Una vez que la joven desapareció de nuestras vistas, por lo menos de la mía Oliviere volvió a fijar su vista en mí.

- **Por favor** **Monsieur adelante** – se corrió de la puerta pare dejarme pasar.

Me quite el sombrero y con cuidado de no mojar nada entre a la sala principal. Una nueva sonrisa se formó en mis labios al ver que había un cuadro de mis padres sobre la chimenea. Una parte de mi había idealizado aquel matrimonio, era lo que a mí me hubiese gustado tener en la vida. Un matrimonio basado en la unión, la amistad y el amor.

 **-¿Es de Paris?** – pregunto él manteniendo cierta distancia de mí.

- **No, bueno si** – ladea la cabeza – **hace muchos años que vivo en Paris así que podría ser parisino pero bien también soy gascón.**

Otra puerta de madera se abrió y aunque esperaba a mi hermana, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una mujer de pelo canoso y de media a baja estatura, ya no tenía su figura, había perdido un poco aquella línea pero seguía con el mismo aire maternal con la que la recordaba.

- **Nana** – salude acercándome a ella.

La abrace con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. Luego de que mi madre partió, mi tía paterna, Evangeline Batz-Castelmore había ocupado aquel lugar en mi corazón.

- **Pero si eres tú. Mi querido Charles** – su voz un poco resquebrajada por los años tembló al tocarme la mejilla – **es difícil saber quién es debajo de tanto pelo. Más si no vienes tan seguido.**

- **Lo sé, lo sé. Me excuso** **tía** – dije un tanto apenado al separarme de ella.

Pase una de mis manos por mi mejilla derecha, si tenía un poco de barba pero no tanto. A mis padres nunca les había gustado la idea del bello en la cara, decían que un gentilhombre solamente usaba un bigote o nada, que solo los bandidos usaban barba para no ser reconocidos. Seguramente a Oliviere eso no se lo habían dicho.

- **Tu muchacho no te quedes ahí parado y ve por algo de vino para tu tío, ha venido desde la corte y lo que menos estás haciendo con él es ser cortes** – lo reto "nana" usando aquel tono de voz que en mi juventud me había hecho temblar. Ahora ya grande lejos de asustarme me hizo sonreír.

- **Yo…-** titubeo mi sobrino intentando decir algo – **lamento no reconocerlo tío D'artagnan. Ya mismo traigo su vino y algo de ropa seca para usted.**

Dicho eso Oliviere abandono la habitación para dar paso a la figura de mi hermana quien venía con una espléndida sonrisa seguida de su hija Megan,

- **Te esperaba para el día de** **ayer querido hermano** –se acercó a mí pero en vez de abrazarme como cualquier otra hermana cariñosa lo haría se contuvo para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Se estaba cobrando sentimientos y reproches sin duda.

- **Me hubiese gustado llegar antes pero me temo que el clima no me ha dejado Jeanne** –conteste con mucha simpleza. Era peligroso jugar a darse estocadas, cualquier podía salir herido por una simple palabra.

- **Por un momento pensé también que no vendrías, que ciertos asuntos no iban a dejarte venir** –agrego ella alzando una ceja

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermano? Todos sabemos que si no ha podido venir es porque es muy importante para su majestad.** – Mi tía me miro y se sonrió – **un rey que aunque es joven está haciendo las cosas bien. Todos teníamos nuestras dudas pero Dios lo ha sabido iluminar.**

Hice una sonrisa torcida, si ella realmente supiese la verdad. No había sido exactamente Dios el responsable de aquella iluminación.

La puerta se volvió abrir, Oliviere venía con una bandeja en la que había vino con canela y varios vasos.

- **Merci** – le agradecí tomando del vino. Algo caliente a esta hora era algo que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

- **No puedo creer que este usted aquí** – hablo Oliviere con una tímida sonrisa.

 **-¿Por qué?** – Pregunte bastante intrigado.- **Son mi familia ¿Qué hay de raro muchacho?**

- **Es que…-** el titubeo nuevamente pero esta vez fijo su vista en su madre, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir. Jeanne hizo un pequeño gesto, no sabía decir con seguridad pero aquello había parecido más una negación. – **Quiero unirme a los mosqueteros.**

- **Le dije que es una pésima idea.-** el tono de mi hermana había sido bastante molesto.

 **-¡Oh!** – Empecé hablar con una sonrisa para que el aire no fuera tan tenso en la sala - Mi madre, tu abuela pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre este tema. Pero cuando seas mayor de edad puedes ir hacer la prueba.

- **Ya tengo dieciocho tío** – dijo el en tono de orgullo

- **Perfecto, quizás el tiempo en el que este aquí con ustedes, tú puedas entrenar conmigo y si veo que se te da bien la espada podría decirle alguno de mis amigos haga una carta de recomendación para ti.** – bebí un poco más del vino – **Lamentablemente al ser el capitán de los mosqueteros, yo no puedo hacer eso. No es algo moralmente ético**

Mi hermana me miró severamente.

- **Es bueno ver que sabes dar lecciones de moral y ética. Estoy segura que todos tus aprendices admiran a su capitán y que siguen cada paso como si se tratase de un…**

- **Jeanne hija ¿Qué tienes contra tu hermano?** – Preguntó mi tía en tono seco y firme - **¿Por qué le reclamas tanto? Ha dicho que ayudara a Oliviere a entrar a los mosqueteros. No puedes obligarlo a que pase por arriba de las normas. Él es un hombre muy respetable.**

Baje mi cabeza mientras escuchaba el bufido de mi hermana.

- **No se preocupe Nana, yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos si es eso lo que Oliviere quiere.** – Moví mis cejas – **Le dije a Jeanne que vendría aquí para ayudar a la familia y eso haré.**

Un trueno se hizo eco en la noche haciendo que las ventanas vibraran. La tormenta se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte.

- **Estamos seguros que lo harás** – ella se levantó del sillón y se acercó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla – **Mejor es seguir la discusión mañana cuando todos estén más calmados, incluso el tiempo.** **Tengan ustedes una buena. –** saludo antes de abandonar la sala.

- **Bon Nuit nana** – respondimos todos al unísono.

Jeanne miró a sus hijos con mucha seriedad.

- **Ustedes dos deben irse a la cámara ahora, mañana tienen que levantarse muy temprano para hacer vuestros quehaceres. –** Hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse al muchacho – **Oliviere debes ir a ver a M.** **Bossard y avisarle que lo estaremos esperando junto** **M. D'artagnan para la hora del té. –** Luego se giró y con una mirada aún más seria se fijó en su hija - **Megan estás castigada hasta nuevo aviso, eso quiere decir que no podrás salir de la casa a menos que sea conmigo. Si no fuera porque esta su tío presente ya hubiésemos tenido aquella charla.**

Miré a la joven quien tenía sus mejillas rojas encendidas por la vergüenza. No iba a meterme porque nunca realmente había estado en aquella posición de tener que retar a mis hijos.

Si bien Luis había necesitado de unas cuentas correcciones durante su crianza y principalmente en el último tiempo, yo me veía imposibilitado de poder hacer o decir algo, era su guarda espalda, a veces consejero real si se quería ver de alguna manera pero más allá de esa línea no había podido cruzar. Hasta el día de hoy para Luis era nadie, tal vez un traidor por no haberlo protegido del intercambio con su gemelo. Aun me daba miedo ir a visitarlo. Ana si iba pero yo prefería mantener cierta distancia aunque eso me doliera. Por otra parte estaba Phillippe ¿Qué podía decir de Phillippe? Aquel niño era un buen hijo. Y aunque fuera el más mínimo de nuestros consejos o palabras, él siempre intentaba actuar de la mejor manera para quedar bien con su madre, conmigo, sus consejeros y principalmente con su pueblo.

 **-Está bien madre** – dijo Megan con la cabeza baja – **Buenas noches**

- **Buenas noches** – conteste sonriéndole para que no se sintiera tan apenada.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, no podía decirle nada a mi hermana. Y realmente no quería volver al otro tema, no quería tocar ningún tema hasta que no supiese bien como contestarle. Una cosa era contestarles a las damas dentro de la corte, otra cosa era contestarles a las mujeres de tu familia. Era un juego peligroso.

- **Iré por mi equipaje y…-** hice una pausa pensando bien en la respuesta que iba a dar – **tomare mi habitación, si no es problema.**

- **No, tu habitación la está usando Oliviere, por lo que hemos movido tus cosas a otra habitación. Te esperare en el pasillo del primer piso.**

Arrugue mis cejas y luego de hacer un pequeño mohín con los labios desaparecí.

¿Le podía decir que no? Claro que no, hacia tanto tiempo que no tocaba mi habitación que si ahora era de mi sobrino, estaba en todo su derecho. Seguramente él le daría mucha más utilidad que yo que simplemente usaría mi cama para dormir y no planeaba mucho más, es más no planeaba estar mucho en el castillo. Todo esto debía ser arreglado en un mes como mucho.

No hizo falta que fuera hasta afuera en donde estaba mi caballo, no, mi tía había dado las instrucciones necesarias para que Hércules ahora estuviera en el establo y mi equipaje en la puerta de entrada. Quizás debía de haber traído a Planchet para que se hubiese ocupado de mis cosas.

Me coloqué el bolso sobre el hombro y subí las escaleras.

Mis ojos inspeccionaban cada detalle para observar como el paso del tiempo había iba dejando una que otra marca.

- **Por aquí**

Me di la vuelta para ver a Jeanne alumbrada por un candelabro.

 **-Os sigo** – conteste caminando detrás de ella con una de mis manos metidas en el bolsillo de la casaca.

Las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros, algunos cuadros eran de guerra. De mis bisabuelos, de abuelos, de tíos, de mis padres y había uno en especial en el me encontraba yo allí. Un crio de no más de doce años rodeado de otros críos de casi su misma edad. Mi madre había querido un recuerdo de todos sus retoños juntos. Mi madre después de más de seis meses de espera por fin tenía aquel recuerdo.

Luego de aquel recorrido de objetos y muebles que había sido gran parte de mi niñez reaccione. Aquel corredor llevaba justamente al cuarto más preciado del castillo. No solo porque era el más grande sino porque era el del dueño de la casa.

- **Jeanne no puedo aceptar el cambio.**

Ella abrió la puerta sin contestarme y me hizo un ademan con la mano para que entrara.

Me mordí el labio inferior pero sin decir nada acepte su invitación.

Todo estaba tal cual yo recordaba, la última vez que había entrado allí había sido antes de que mi madre se enfermara.

Absolutamente todo me recordaba a ella salvo un cuadro en especial.

 **-¿Qué significa esto?** – Pregunte en tono serio borrando la sonrisa de mi rostros.- **Este cuadro no debería estar aquí** – agregue fijando mi vista en aquella mirada azul.

Ella cerró la puerta con cuidado y le echo llave.

Cerré los ojos sabiendo que íbamos a tocar aquel tema pendiente.

 **-Debí de suponer que íbamos hablar de este tema hoy** – suspire mientras dejaba el bolso de cuero sobre una de las sillas

- **Es que es un tema importante** – ella volvió su vista al cuadro – **Es tu vida la que corre peligro.**

Me sonreí de costado antes de sentarme sobre los pies de la cama, estire mis piernas y las cruce.

¿Por qué habían ciertos regalos que daban dolores de cabeza? Parecía que cada cierto tiempo algún regalo terminaba poniéndome en algún situación bastante complicada.

– **Mi vida no corre peligro Jeanne, y tampoco es un tema importante. Creo que estás pensando de manera errónea.**

Ella imito mis movimientos, camino en un largo silencio y tomo asiento a mi lado.

- **Tú como hombre de la corte seguramente debes saber esta respuesta** – sus ojos se fijaron en mi - **¿Cuantos hombres tienen un cuadro de la reina de Francia?**

- **No lo sé, su majestad no me informe sobre que regalos dará y a quienes se los dará. Solamente soy el capitán de la guardia del rey.**

- **Y de la reina.**

Negué con la cabeza.

- **Sirvo a ambos, porque soy un servidor de la casa real Jeanne** – quite mi vista del retrato de Ana de Austria para poder mirar a mi hermana – **Fue un regalo.-** hice una pausa larga - **he hecho muchas cosas al servicio de su majestad y fue un reconocimiento, es un simple cuadro no tiene nada más que ese significado.** – Me volví a morder el labio inferior - **Tenía dos sortijas de parte de ella y las jugué en partidas de naipes. Si…si realmente significaran algo no las hubiese jugado.** **¿Quién haría eso?**

Se hizo un silencio, un largo silencio en el que aproveche para acostarme en la cama.

- **Supongamos que es así, dime otra cosa** – sentí movimiento en la cama pero no quise abrir los ojos, era mucho más fácil fingir y mentir sin mostrar tu alma - **¿Qué significa que un hombre le regale a una mujer algo que ha pertenecido a su familia por años?**

Otra sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

- **He venido a casarme Jeanne.-** conteste abriendo los ojos mientras colocaba mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para sujetarla. Mi vista traicionando mi mente se apartó de mi hermana para volver a ver la figura retratada de Ana de Austria. – **Es lo mejor para todos, para la familia.** – agregue en tono de amargura.

Sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho al decir aquellas palabras frente aquel cuadro que para mí era como ver a la misma virgen María.

No había mentido, aquel retrato había sido como agradecimiento luego de la huida del Louvre a Saint-German. Nunca había preguntado si la idea había sido de ella misma o si el intrigante maquiavélico de Mazarino había tenido algo que ver. Aquel truhan le había salvado la vida solo por ella.

- **La amas ¿No? –** aquel tono firme de Jeanne hizo que volviera al presente.

Quité mi vista rápidamente del cuadro y con las cejas levantadas miré a Jeanne.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron

- **Ella te ama** – volvió hablar pero esta vez no con firmeza sino con cierto grado de ternura.- **No porque una mujer reciba un regalo de un hombre que le pretenda o la ame, ella usara dicho obsequio. No, una mujer por lo general usa un regalo que un hombre le da cuando lo ama. Más en este caso.-** hizo una pausa larga en la que me estaba dando tiempo para contestarle pero mentalmente me trababa. No sabía cómo negar aquello. No sabía cómo tocar este tema con ella o con cualquiera, yo no sabía hablar abiertamente sobre lo que el amor provocaba en mi o en otras personas - **Ella seguramente tendrá muchas joyas y aunque hayas salvado su vida o la de sus hijos no tendría por qué usar vuestro regalo D'artagnan.**

Negué con la cabeza y me levante de la cama para esquivar la mirada de mi hermana. Ella estaba esperando que afirmara alguna de aquellas afirmaciones.

- **Yo solo espero que mi esposa se bastante atractiva e inteligente porque si deje mi vida en Paris para salvar este castillo por lo menos que mi sacrificio me valga de algo.-** comente mientras tomaba entre mis manos el cuadro para descolgarlo. No iba a dormir con aquel cuadro mirándome. Aquello era demasiado para mi pobre mente.

Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

- **Se llama Anne Charlotte**

Me reí, el destino jugándome una buena broma. Entre todos los nombres que existían en el mundo justamente mi futura esposa tenía que llevar su nombre.

- **Es atractiva, no será como la del cuadro pero es atractiva.-** ella paso por mi lado y toco mi hombro antes de dejar un beso sobre mi mejilla.- **Bon Nuit D'artagnan.**

- **Bon Nuit Jeanne.-** conteste casi en susurro.

- **Tienes ropa nueva y seca en los cajones para tu estadía. Intenta verte bien para mañana.**

 **-Claro, no te preocupes sé cómo comportarme** – hice una pequeña sonrisa y al ver que se iba pero sin mirarla volví hablar – **Si, la amo**

Mi hermana no hablo sino que se quedó para con la mano tomando el pestillo de la puerta. No es que quisiera poner mi vida en peligro, pero tal vez necesitaba que alguien de la casa entendiera el sacrificio que estaba haciendo. Había salido de usar una máscara para ponerme otra. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había podido ser sincero con todo aquel que me conocía?

- **Lo sé Charles, lo sé**

Solo me contesto eso y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Una vez solo de nuevo tomé la decisión de mover el cuadro y dejarlo en la sala de estar que aquella habitación tenia.

¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? No era experto en tomar las mejores decisiones del mundo pero por lo menos quería que los últimos años de vida que me quedarán sirvieran de algo para alguien. Si no iba a ser mariscal de Francia tendría que contentarme de ser el Conde de Batz-Castelmore.

Por temas de estudio y de más intentare subir por lo menos dos capítulos al mes.

Si tienen dudas o sugerencias o simplemente les gusto dejen un comentario.


	10. Bossard

Bossard.

Una parte de mi había pensando que yo sería el último del clan en llegar a la casa pero para mi sorpresa no había sido exactamente así. Mis hermanos aun no habían arribado a Gascuña por lo que tendría por lo menos un día más para disfrutar de la tranquilidad del hogar.

Me sentía raro lejos de Paris, la corte y su particular ritmo de vida era algo que extrañaba. Quizás era aquella sensación de no saber que me estaba preparando el futuro. Un hombre como yo, que vivía regido por las normas siempre sabía exactamente que iba hacer cada día de la semana. En algunos casos mi calendario era fijo por un mes pero aquí en mi hogar aquella ansiedad de no saber ni siquiera cuando se daban las comidas alteraba un poco mis nervios.

Antes de que terminara tomando mi caballo y volviera a mi propio mundo decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era poner un poco de orden.

- **Es una hermosa mujer** –

Me gire para ver la cara de mi sobrina y volví a mirar aquel cuadro.

Dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios admirándola.

Claro que era una hermosa mujer, era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en mi vida. Aquellos ojos azules tan intensos como el color del mar de la costa azul hacían que mi corazón se acelerara. Tenía rasgos finos y elegantes, unos ojos que parecían dibujados por el mismo Leonardo Da Vinci y un lunar pequeño sobre su pómulo derecho debajo del ojo que me parecía algo muy sensual.

- **Y elegante** – agrego Megan acercándose a mí. – **Seguro todas la imitan en la corte.**

Elegante.

Ana de Austria era la mujer más elegante dentro de la corte. Solo conocía dos reinas pero yo estaba seguro que ella era perfecta.

Su altura y delineada figura le daban aquel aire de grandeza con la que solo los de alta cuna tenían. Su cuello fino parecía haber sido moldeado para usar joyas o tan bien pare ser besado, como así también eran sus labios.

No pude contener aquel suspiro que ella provocaba en mí cada vez que la veía.

El artista había hecho un buen trabajo, aquel cuadro era magnifico y por mi bien había decidido llevarlo a Gascuña bajo la excusa que era un regalo para mi madre. Quizás mi madre sospechaba en aquel entonces que no podía tener dicho retrato para mí o me hubiese distraído de mis propios deberes en Paris.

- **Ella es la reina madre** – conteste como si eso explicara absolutamente todo. – **Si no estoy seguro de que ahora marque tendencia pero cuando era la reina regente, te puedo asegurar** **Megan que no había dama que no la imitara.** – agregue mientras enderezaba el cuadro antes de bajarme de la chimenea.

La puerta se abrió y aunque estaba preparado para ver a mi hermana aun no me encontraba listo para conocer a sus acompañantes.

Parado entre el borde de la chimenea y la silla me quede mirando a mis invitados.

Sabia de ante mano que un gran señor de la casa no era quien hacia los trabajos de decoración ni tampoco estaba a medio vestir. Un gentilhombre, señor de sus tierras y patrón de varios empleados era aquel hombre que gozaba de una vida sumamente tranquila. Con eso quiero hacer referencia que lo más natural es que estuviese con un libro en las manos y una chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

- **Como les decía, mi hermano es todo un forastero** – hablo Jeanne con una sonrisa.

Si estaba intentando hacerme sentir mal, felicidades. Lo había logrado.

- **Lo siento, creí que iban a venir a la hora del té** – me disculpe saltando de la silla al suelo. Luego de limpiarme las manos en el pantalón hice una pequeña reverencia a modo de extender mis disculpas **.- Soy C…**

- **D'artagnan, capitán de los mosqueteros y guardia personal de majestad** – dijo el hombre de pelo entrecano y ojos penetrantes azules que estaba enfrente a mi mientras extendía su mano hacia mí. – **Un placer. Soy Henri Bossard.** – su voz era profundamente grave, con un acento marcado que le daba a sus palabras una perfecta pronunciación. Hablaba sin duda como todo un señor.

 **-M. Bossard** – él hombre apretó mi mano con fuerza mientras sus ojos verdes hielo me congelaban, aquel contacto con él me hacía recordar a la primera vez que había visto al cardenal Richelieu. Tal vez era por la similitud en altura que daba tanta superioridad sobre mí. Sus pómulos hundidos no ayudaban a que sintiera mucha empatía por él.

- **Ella es mi hija** – volvió hablar cuando soltó mi mano y la llevo hacia la persona que estaba a su lado. – **Anne Charlotte Bossard.**

Gire mi cabeza para poder ver quien iba a ser mi futura esposa.

Tuve que tragar saliva, el destino no solo jugaba conmigo al ponerle el nombre del amor de mi vida a aquella criatura. No, parecía que la vida aún tenía más sorpresas para mí.

Tomé aquella blanca mano que fue presentada ante mí para dejar un beso en el dorso.

- **Enchanté Anne Charlotte** – susurre aun observándola.

Ojos azules y pelo de un castaño oscuro que si no fuera porque la luz entraba por la ventana podría haber dicho que era negro. Tal vez ambas tenían similitudes pero madame Bossard era un poco más alta, bueno ella era tan alta como yo a decir verdad. Su figura aunque era delgada se veía de huesos un poco más anchos Y sus rasgos eran distintos, podía sonar un tanto estúpido pero ambas eran de distintos países por lo que tenían rasgos distintos.

- **El placer es todo mío M. D'artagnan, todos hemos escuchado grandes hazañas que ha hecho. Aquí en Gascuña es un héroe.-** me contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa era bonita. Muchos años en la corte me habían asegurado una cosa en mi vida, la curva más bonita que una mujer puede tener es la que se forma cuando se sonríe.

- **Oh yo no s…-** estaba negar aquellas frases que me idolatraban cuando Jeanne tomo de mi brazo y me miro sonriente.

- **Aquí y en París.-** mi hermana se giró levantado su mano hacia el retrato - **Justamente este cuadro que ustedes ven aquí ha sido un regalo de la misma reina madre por una de esas misiones que lo han condecorado a mi hermano.**

Me mordí el bigote intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa. Cualquier que lo hubiese visto de afuera hubiese podido pensar que yo me sentía un tanto inhibido por tanta atención pero la realidad era que me estaba conteniendo para no mandarme a cambiar.

Por un solo momento me estaba olvidando de porque estaba allí. Pero no, Jeanne había vuelto abrir aquella herida que sangraba sin que pudiese hacer algo para contener la sangre.

Culpabilidad. Así estaba sintiendo que iba a vivir años que me quedaban de mi vida.

- **Seguramente lo deben extrañar mucho en Paris** – M. Bossard me miró con una sonrisa casi triunfante. Parecía como si él mismo me hubiese sacado de la corte para tener allí. En parte podía ser así.

Jeanne me miró como esperando que yo hablara pero no sabía que contestar. Si afirmaba aquello iba a quedar como un total fanfarrón aunque eso realmente fuera la verdad. Mis amigos me estaban extrañando, mi hijo me estaba extrañando y estaba más que seguro que ella me estaba extrañando.

La puerta se abrió y todos giramos la cabeza para ver a la doncella que entraba en la sala.

- **El almuerzo está listo** – anuncio haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- **Por favor que agreguen dos puestos más a la mesa** **Juliette** – ordeno mi hermana en tono amable pero con voz de mando.

- **Si madame** – contestó la joven antes de marcharse.

Jeanne hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que nuestros invitados la siguieran hasta el comedor. Yo por mi parte y sin decir nada a nadie decidí que antes de sentarme a la mesa debía de ponerme algo arriba de la camisa.

Lamentablemente no estaba en la corte pero debía seguir ciertas reglas protocolares.

Luego de unos cinco minutos o tal vez un poco más volví a reunirme con los Bossard y mi hermana en la mesa.

Arrugue mis cejas al darme cuenta que mi nana no estaba allí. Luego preguntaría el porqué de dicha ausencia.

- **Justo M. Bossard nos estaba contando sobre la última vez que viajo a Paris.**

 **-¿Usted conoce Paris?** – pregunte impulsado por mi curiosidad mientras tomaba mi lugar en la cabecera de la mesa.

 **-Si** – me respondió él dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa – **Fue hace unos años para el entierro del cardenal Mazarino.**

Alce mi ceja sin poder evitarlo. No podía negar no sentir aquel malestar mezclado con asombro cuando escuchaba el nombre de aquel hombre de Dios. Si el dolor en la boca del estómago que me agarraba no se podía disimular.

 **-¿Usted conocía al cardenal?** – pregunté con una sonrisa torcida que fingía felicidad y sobreactuaba mi asombro

- **Sí, no éramos íntimos amigos pero teníamos una buena relación**. – hizo una pausa en la que mis ojos se desviaron levemente hacia mi hermana. - **Lamente mucho su perdida.**

- **Fue una gran pérdida para mucha gente dentro del palacio** – agregue mientras enterraba el cuchillo en la carne. No era que toda la corte lo hubiese lamentado, Luis si tal vez habían sentido algo de tristeza por la muerte de su ministro pero mi hijo tenía un carácter especial. Realmente mi "mucha gente" solo hacía referencia a una sola persona. A ella. – **Pero dejo grandes enseñanzas a su majestad que hoy en día esa aplicando para hacer de Francia un mejor país para su pueblo.** – para mi suerte aquel italiano no se había acercado a Phillippe por lo que estaba seguro que gracias a Dios mi hijo no iba a seguir no iba a seguir los consejos de aquel truhan.

- **Y todo el mundo ha brindado por aquello M. D'artagnan** – agrego el hombre con mucha tenacidad.

 **-Como debe ser.-** conteste moviendo mi vaso para hacer que el me respondiera tomando de su copa al igual que yo.

Jeanne me miró y noto que estaba un poco tenso a pesar de que lo intentaba disimular debajo con aquella sonrisa marcada en mi rostro.

Solo me había bastado con tocar aquel hombre para darme cuenta que no me iba a llevar bien. Algo en su mirada me alertaba que no era tan honorable como decían en el pueblo, ni mucho menos era el hombre con el que mi padre había trabado una amistad. Si a M. Bossard lo había unido una amistad con Mazarino eso solo podía decir una sola cosa, tenía que tener cuidado con él.

 **-¿Alguien ha escuchado lo que están preparando en el pueblo para la noche de reyes? Dicen que el padre….** – escuche como mi hermana había acaparado la atención para ayudar a que el clima dentro de la sala no fuera tan tenso. Ella había entendido muy bien que necesitaba distender la conversación antes de que sucedieran dos cosas: que me hubiese parado e ido o que nuestros invitados se hubiesen retirado del almuerzo.

Con mi silencio agradecí aquel gesto de mi hermana y me preocupe de lo que quedaba del almuerzo solamente limitarme a comer. Cada tanto alzaba la vista para ver a la mujer que estaba en diagonal a mí. No sé qué estaba pensando de mí y no preocupa aquello, realmente temía que fuera simpatizante de Mazarino. No quería sumar una cuarta coincidencia entre ella y Ana de Austria. Otra vez la política dentro de mis relaciones no iba a entrar.

 **-¿Y usted qué cree M. D'artagnan?** –

Saque mi vista de la ventana para posar mis ojos en ella. Su voz agradable, no era una voz aguda pero tampoco grave.

- **Que hay que arreglar esa ventana antes de que se le caiga a alguien en la cabeza** – conteste con una sonrisa de costado haciendo que todo el mundo se riera **– lo siento, yo no estaba escuchando.**

\- **¿Le aburría la conversación?** –sus ojos azules ahora estaban sobre mí y negué con la cabeza.

- **Oh no, es que la verdad no fui hecho para opinar sobre gustos de fiesta y ese tipo de cosa. En la corte su majestad cuenta con consejeros y gente que sabe sobre eso. Yo solo puedo diferencia entre espadas y mosquetes nada más** – sonreí de costado. En parte aquella era una verdad aunque también estaba mintiendo. No era un experto en fiestas como podría ser Porthos, saberme los detalles como Aramis o ser todo un señor como Athos pero había aprendido entre fiesta y fiesta que estaba de moda y que no, las damas de compañía siempre eran buenas para dar ese tipo de consejos.

- **Pero has vivido mucho tiempo allí tío ¿Realmente no sabes nada?**

- **Podrían ver si consiguen fuegos artificiales para el cierre. Es un espectáculo que todo el mundo debería ver.** – Hice una pausa – **Cuando esta todo completamente oscuro y el cielo es iluminado por aquellas estrellas falsas por unos cuantos minutos es algo exquisito.** **Es el momento en el que todo el Louvre para de trabajar solo para vivir aquel momento.**

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que sentía las miradas sobre mí.

- **Entonces buscaremos algún experto en fuegos artificiales para la fiesta, gracias por la sugerencia M. D'artagnan.**

- **Me parece fantástico. Lo haría yo pero solo se prender el fuego para los cañones.** – agregue antes de tomar de la copa de vino.

- **Charles** – comenzó hablando mi hermana – **a madame Bossard le gustaría dar una vuelta por la caballeriza. Ha nacido un potrillo y tú eres un experto en caballos.**

Me encogí de hombres y asentí con la cabeza. ¿A caso podía hacer yo otra cosa? ¿Podía negarme?

- **A ella le encantan los caballos.-** agrego mi hermana intentando que aquello me ayudara a cambiar un poco la cara.

Me pare de la silla volviendo a asentir con la cabeza. Si esperaba que yo sonriera y me comportara como un mozalbete deseoso por el momento a solas con su hermosa prometida pues estaba totalmente equivocada. Yo no estaba esperando aquel momento sino todo lo contrario. Si bien ella me parecía atractiva no quería quedarme a solar porque no sabía de qué debía o podía hablar.

- **Por supuesto** – camine hasta la puerta de salida y la abrí, luego hice un ademan con la mano- **Si gusta seguirme.**

La mujer se levantó de la mesa, me dedico una sonrisa y sin más paso por delante mío para tomar el camino hacia los establos.

Ambos entendíamos la situación. Ella tenía quince años menos que yo pero contaba con un matrimonió anterior del cual no había tenido hijos. Quizás porque el hombre era mucho mayor que yo o tal vez porque habían estado casados tan solo por un par de meses, Fuera como fuera ella entendía mucho mejor que yo como era este asunto. El compromiso aun no era oficial pero pronto lo sería.

Llegamos por fin aquel lugar luego de un trayecto en un profundo silencio. Sin duda mi matrimonio sería muy rico en palabras.

Me apoye sobre la puerta de madera mientras veía como se acercaba al corral del pequeño animal.

Ella estiro su mano para tocar el hocico del caballo. El pequeño aún estaba aprendiendo a ponerse de pie. Si nos costaba a nosotros caminar en dos derecho pobre de él que tenía que controlar cuatro.

 **-¿Siempre es así de hablador señor?** – ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza haciendo que sus bucles volaran hasta detrás de su hombro

- **Si** – conteste sin quererlo de manera seca manteniendo la distancia entre los dos.

- **Yo pensaba que por lo que he podido escuchar de usted era todo lo contrario**.- aún mantenía su vista en mí pero no por ello dejaba de acariciar al animal.

- **Lamento decepcionarla madame** – volví hablar en tono profundo y pausado – **pero no debe hacerlo demasiado caso a los rumores que llegan desde Paris. No siempre lo que dicen es verdad.**

 **-¿Tampoco es usted un héroe?**

Sonreí de costado y negué con la cabeza, ahora lejos de mi hermana podría aclarar aquel punto. ¿Cómo podía considerarme yo un héroe cuando gran parte de las batallas que había luchado estaba motivado por el amor que tenía por Ana de Austria? Siempre pensaba en volver solo para poder verla.

- **He hecho el trabajo que todo soldado debe hacer cuando sirve a su país.-** conteste con simpleza.

 **-¿Y el regalo que nos mostró su hermana?**

Negué con la cabeza y me separe de la puerta de madera para avanzar hacia la mujer con los brazos detrás de mi espalda.

 **-El cuadro** – levante una ceja y sonreí – **Su majestad fue muy amable al dármelo pero simplemente fue por cumplir con mi deber.**

Ella dejo de acariciar al potrillo y se giró para poder verme más de frente. Sus ojos eran intensos. Tenía una mirada bastante interesante.

 **-¿Qué fue entonces aquello hizo si se puede saber?**

Me apoye en la baranda del corral y levante mi dedo índice antes de cruzarme de brazos.

- **Una noche tuve que llevar a su majestad, los príncipes y al cardenal del Louvre a Saint** **German. Al decirlo así parece que es algo sumamente normal pero en la época de la fronda cuando medio mundo quería la cabeza de Mazarino realmente era una misión complicada**.- recordé en tono de melancolía pero sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Me había robado el carruaje de alguien más y me había dado el lujo de hacer gritar al mismo cardenal por su muerte.

- **Pero usted lo logro.**

 **-Sí, no podía permitir que algo le sucediera a la reina o a los príncipes.**

 **-O al cardenal.**

Me volví a sonreír y negué con la cabeza pero me limite a no emitir ninguna palabra.

- **No se preocupe no pienso igual que mi padre. Él aún sigue pensando que la amistad con el difunto cardenal le ayudara de algo. Aun no se ha dado cuenta que el rey es Luis XIV.**

- **Y es un buen rey, lo está intentando** – agregue orgulloso. Yo sabía que mi hijo hacia lo posible para ser el mejor gobernante que Francia podía tener.

 **-¿Extrañas la corte no? Hablas del rey con mucho afecto y devoción.**

Hice una pausa al darme cuenta que me había delatado más de lo que me hubiese gustado pero termine moviendo la cabeza.

- **Lo he visto crecer y es mi rey.-** suspire **– en cuanto a la corte. Unos días de tranquilidad no están de más.**

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que solo nos miramos. Ella al igual que su padre esta intentando leer en mí más de lo que mis palabras decían pero a diferencia de él, ella no me inhibía.

- **Supongo que iras al festejo por el día de los reyes.**

- **Supongo que debería ir** – hice una pausa en la que pensé con cuidado que debía hacer y decir – **Yo…Madame Bossard.**

- **Puedes decirme Anne-** me animo ella a utilizar su nombre aunque yo no usaría ese nombre para ella. No cuando me recordaba a alguien más.

- **Prefiero llamarla Charlotte si no le molesta, me parece más bonito** – mentí con lo último pero era necesario solo para que mi mente se quedara más tranquila. Luego espere a que me digiera algo pero ella solo me dedico una sonrisa por lo que me acerque un poco más. – **Ambos somos adultos y sabemos que es lo que está en juego.** – Me mordí el labio superior tirando de mi bigote antes de seguir – **Solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos.-** dije estirando mi mano – **Seamos prometidos o no.**

Ella tomo mi mano tal cual lo hacen los hombres y apretó mi mano.

- **Me parece algo razonable M. D'artagnan** – contesto ella – **Ya no somos unos niños y ambos sabemos cómo son estas cosas.**

- **Puedes llamarme Charles** – agregue girando su mano para depositar un beso en ella justo en el momento en el que se podía escuchar la voz de su padre que la llamaba. – **Despídame de su padre. Aun no estoy preparado para tener…un suegro.- hice una pequeña reverencia y me aleje de ella para dejarla pasar.**

\- **Yo le hare llegar su saludo Charles** – volvió a sonreír – **nos vemos pronto ami Charles.**

Volví a mover la cabeza y la vi marcharse. Si aún estaba la posibilidad de no casarme lo intentaría pero si no podía darle la vuelta a aquel asunto por lo menos podría decir que mi esposa sería una esposa linda e inteligente. Por lo menos no me habían emparejado con alguien que podría ser mí…nieta o hija.

De todas maneras me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en Paris.


	11. Alma Redemptoris Mater

Habían pasado varios días desde mi llegada a la residencia Batz-Castelmore.

Y aunque extrañaba mi vida en Paris, principalmente la rutina que tenía dentro del palacio aquellos días rodeado de mi familia habían sido como una bocana de aire fresco.

- **Aun no estoy muy seguro de esto** – comente mirando a mi hermano de reojo.

Claude estaba detrás de mí con las tijeras en las manos. Aunque ambos teníamos los ojos claros, aquel hombre llevaba el pelo rubio aunque ya con algunas canas cercanas a sus cienes.

Aquello me hizo acordar a la vez que Porthos curioso como lo es con mi vida, me indago sobre la paternidad de los gemelos. Siendo Ana y yo ambos de cabellos oscuros

"¿Cómo era posible que ellos hubiesen salido con aquel pelo rubio?"

En efecto por un momento habían pensado que podían ser de M. Beaufort pero no podía dudar de la palabra de Ana, menos pensando en mi madre quien poseía el cabello claro. Fuera como fuera había un cierto grado de misterio en la vida siempre.

 **-Ahora eres un caballero, los hombres aquí llevan el cabello corto.-** me dijo él tomando la navaja.- **Puedes dejarte el bigote de nuevo o quedarte debajo de toda aquella barba.**

Me sonreí de costado negando con la cabeza.

- **No** – hice una pausa tocándome las mejillas **– Ni uno ni lo otro. Ahora tengo que estar como todo un señor "Conde"**

- **¿Entonces esto es realmente enserio?** – pregunto mientras tomaba de mi cabeza para guiarla hacia abajo para poder cortar el vello de la nuca **– Casi que eres mariscal de Francia, eres uno de los hombres más importantes para sus majestades, ni Charles ni Paul han podido llegar tan alto en la carrera militar como tú ¿Por qué lo haces?** **Yo…no es que me queje de mi vida de granjero pero si estuviera en tu lugar no dejaría nada. Realmente Jean Arnaud tendría que dejar esa aburrida iglesia y convertirse en el señor de Batz-Castelmore**

Hice un pequeño mohín con los labios, mis padres no habían sido muy ingeniosos de seis hijos a dos le habían puesto el mismo nombre. Seguramente por ello yo prefería ser llamado D'artagnan.

Jeanne sabia la verdad sobre el verdadero porque de la cuestión pero ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Claude u a otros de mis hermanos? No tenía derecho de obligar a Jean Arnaud a que renunciara a su vocación menos por mí, por mucho que él fuera mayor que yo, yo era el que estaba soltero por decisión propia. Sin tan solo me hubiese casado con Madeleine o con cualquiera otra de las con la que me iba a casar en su momento ahora no estaría metido en este lio.

- **Quizás no es fácil de explicar pero pediré un permiso al rey hasta mi casamiento, luego de eso se arreglara gran parte de la deuda que tenemos con los Bossard y podré volver a Paris para poder ganarme el bastón de mariscal de Francia.** –Hice una pequeña pausa escuchando unos pasos subiendo por las escaleras – **Vienen por nosotros**.

 **-¿Cómo sabes que vienen?** – sentí como mi hermano se apartó de mí y de costado lo miré mientras me quitaba la toalla del cuello.- **Yo no he oído nada.**

\- **La madera esta algo húmeda por la lluvia de los últimos días pero el andar de Jeanne es** único – agregue parándome de la silla – **Permiso** – dije tomando la navaja de la mano de mi hermano. – **No puedo ir a misa así o nuestra tía es capaz de decirle algo al párroco de la iglesia.**

Claude me miró serio, casi incrédulo pero no me dijo nada sino que se apartó de mí para darme el espacio suficiente para que me pudiera afeitar.

Tal como lo había dicho Jeanne apareció abriendo la puerta. Su cara no era la mejor, por lo menos yo sabía que estábamos con el tiempo justo.

 **-¿No había otro momento para arreglarse?** – pregunto ella un poco molesta – **Claude tu esposa e hijos te están esperando hace como diez minutos hombre, corre** – mi hermana alzo su brazo para indicarle al hombre que debía marcharse por la puerta.

Intente no hacer ninguna mueca debido a que un solo movimiento en falso y podría quedar un tanto desparejo con la barba

- **Nos vemos allá –** hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza antes de echarse a correr.

Claude era apenas tres años menor que yo y aunque eso debía de favorecerle tenía que decir que no estaba acostumbrado a correr. Por lo menos escaleras abajo. Siempre había sido un tanto cansino para hacer las cosas.

Volví a mirarme al espejo para terminar de emparejarme la barba mientras por el reflejo del espejo veía como mi hermana cerraba la puerta.

 **-¿Qué sucede ahora?** – pregunté en tono tranquilo.

Todo aquel asunto del compromiso y de más se lo había dejado a mi hermana, no tenía ganas de hacer arreglos ni tener demasiadas reuniones con nuestro querido vecino Bossard. Realmente si podía esquivar la presencia de aquel hombre para mi podía ser mucho mejor.

- **No parece muy emocionado por el anuncio** – comento ella metiendo su mano dentro de un bolsillo que tenía su fino vestido.

- **Solo los novios jóvenes y enamorados tienen aquel sentimiento en su** corazón – le conteste apartando la navaja de mi cara para dejar sobre el lavado **– Pero no creo que estés aquí para hablar sobre mis emociones.**

Ella se acercó a mí y con un trapo limpio mi mejilla.

- **Suenas molesto conmigo cada vez que hablamos**

- **Lo siento, es que no es que esto me guste del todo. No me mal entiendas –** hice una pequeña pausa para morderme el bigote mientras ladeaba la cabeza – **Charlotte es una mujer bastante hermosa, es inteligente, le gustan los caballos, por lo poco que he podido hablar no tendría problema en que yo vuelva a mi actividad militar y nos llevamos bastante bien.**

- **Pero no es a quien tu amas ¿Me echas la culpa de tu compromiso a mí?** – pregunto ella mirándome a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza y alce mi mano para tocar una de sus mejillas.

- **No, claro que no** – intente sonreírme para que ella no se sintiera mal – **Todo lo contrario. Te has hecho cargo de las cosas y yo solamente tengo que poner el cuerpo y mi vida pero lo otro lo haces tú. No es que este enojado contigo solo que eres la única que realmente sabe lo que estoy sintiendo Jeanne.** – suspire y miré hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared – **es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha o llegaremos tarde a la misa.** – me incline para dejar un beso en su mejilla y me aparte para caminar hacia la salida.

- **D'artagnan…-** menciono mi nombre con tal tono entre dulce y de orden que hizo que me girara sobre mis talones.

 **-¿Si?** – pregunte alzando mis cejas.

- **Toma** – ella extendió su mano hacia mí y la abrió para dejar ver que en su palma había un anillo de oro adornado por un pequeño diamante.

Fije mi vista primero en aquel objeto y luego alce mi cabeza para ver a mi hermana directamente a los ojos.

 **-¿Esto es…?**

- **Luego de la ceremonia y antes de que su padre haga el anuncio estaría bien que tú le dieras este presente a tu prometida** – ella tomo de la solapa de mi chaqueta para acomodarla – **no solo tu aspecto tiene que ser el de un gran señor si no tú debes comportarte como uno D'artagnan. Todo el pueblo está esperando tu aparición en público y sabes muy bien que a la gente le gusta hablar. ¿Entiendes?**

- **Perfectamente como que empiezo a creer que mi vida dentro del palacio era mucho más fácil de llevar que aquí** – conteste mientras tomaba de su mano el anillo para guardármelo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- **Entonces piensa que pronto podrás volver allí aunque no todo siga igual que** **antes** – su mirada iba más cargada de significado que sus propias palabras.

- **Lo sé** – suspire mientras le presentaba mi brazo para poder ponernos en marcha y así abandonar la casa.

El viaje hacia la pequeña catedral que tenía mi pueblo natal no tardo más de unos quince minutos en el carruaje. Yo hubiese preferido hacer mi entrada montado en Hércules pero mi tía insistió en que el hombre de la casa debía seguir ciertas normas y una de ellas era que debía ir con las damas de la familia. En resumen tenía que hacer de escolta tanto de ella como de mi hermana y sobrina Megan.

Al bajar del vehículo sentía algunas miradas sobre mí.

Hacia una largo tiempo que no me venían en el pueblo y la verdad que desde mi llegada también estaba evitando que me vieran en público. Me había pasado los últimos días con los animales de la granja, haciendo todo aquello en lo que había sido educado para hacer. Si aunque había amado la espada desde que podía tener memoria, mi padre y mi madre se habían preocupado de enseñarme el oficio familiar: ser un terrateniente que se ensuciaba las manos para ganarse el pan cada día.

Coloque la mejor sonrisa que tenía y me comprometí en ayudar a mi tía en todo lo que podía.

La señora mayor estaba más alegre que yo de tener toda aquella atención.

No es que yo quisiera ser vanidoso, no, quizás cuando era más joven la vanidad era uno de mis puntos débiles pero ahora no, ahora llegaba a ser molesto cuando no me sentía en un vínculo de confianza pero para mi tía y en su vínculo de confianza, que era casi todo el pueblo de Gascuña pues su sobrino era el gran héroe de Francia.

Entre en la iglesia sin decir demasiadas palabras más que los escasos saludos que devolvía a gente que me parecía conocida.

- **Estos son nuestros** – me comento mi hermana en el oído mientras me indicaba con la mano nuestros asientos.

Me sonreí de costado luego de tomar asiento, la familia Batz-Castelmore D'artagnan utilizaba casi dos filas de asientos parroquiales. Mis padres seguramente estarían orgulloso de ver la numerosa familia que habían creado y eso que había que contar que dos de sus hijos se suponía que no tenían descendencia.

El párroco comenzó con la misa y aunque me parecía bastante aburrida le preste toda la atención que podía mientras que mis ojos deambulaban de un lado para otro buscando los asientos designados para la familia Bossard.

- **Están del otro lado** – Jeanne hablo en vos muy baja para no llamar la atención de nadie a nuestro alrededor.

 **-Gracias -** le conteste utilizando la misma entonación. La verdad es que no quería que el cura me retara porque me iba a traer viejos recuerdos de cuando casi terminaba de monaguillo junto a Jean Arnaud.

Miré disimuladamente en diagonal hacia las primeras filas. En efecto ahí estaba ella con su padre y sus dos hermanos.

Aun no podía descifrar si sentía algo más por Charlotte que una empatía pero tampoco podía mentirme y negando que me parecía una mujer bastante atractiva.

En mi juventud tal vez había tenido algunos romances con damas que no me parecían muy atractivas pero que necesitaba tanto como ellas necesitaban de mí. Ya de más grande y con un corazón más maduro, me había fijado en mujeres en las que sus figuras eran tan apreciadas como sus ventajas. La vida y el amor eran así en Paris.

Charlotte se voltio al sentir mis ojos y me sonrió.

 **-¿Te puedes quedar quieto? D'artagnan estas en la casa de Dios ¿A caso en la corte cuando el rey va la capilla también te mueves tanto?** – me reto Jean Arnaud que estaba sentado detrás de mí, justo en mi nuca. Casi que se sentía como si el mismo Aramis me hubiese retado.

Alce mi ceja y volví a mirar hacia al frente.

 **-No voy a misa, ni a la capilla porque me aburro**

Un disimulado pero fuerte golpe sentí cerca de mi cosquilla. Que suerte que estábamos en la casa de Dios o sino mis hermanos me hubiesen torturado de otra manera.

Baje la vista y junte las manos tal como hacia todo el mundo.

En aquel momento sentí que más allá de las bromas hacia mi hermano o hacia mi amigo el obispo, la relación que tenía con la iglesia era bastante especial. Él y yo teníamos nuestro propio trato, y ambos sabíamos que cada vez que osaba con romper con mi palabra algo sucedía que me hacía volver a aquel punto de partida.

 _ **-"Si permites que ellos estén bien, te prometo que te entrego mi vida si es así tu deseo señor"**_ – rece para mis adentros y escuche como el padre decía las últimas palabras del sermón antes de que aquello terminara.

Me estaba levantado para poder ayudar a mi tía a que pudiera retirarse también del lugar cuando escuche la del padre de Charlotte.

- **Gracias al padre O'Bryan por el sermón del día de hoy** – gire un poco mi cuerpo para poder verlo mejor – **Pero no estoy aquí parado para dar otro sino todo lo contrario, tengo una buena noticia para dos familias y quiero compartirlo con todos ustedes.** – Hizo otra pausa en la que instintivamente comencé a moverme hacia uno de los costado para avanzar hacia donde estaba Charlotte - **Sé que muchos de ustedes saben la gran noticia que estoy por dar pero quiero que todos lo sepan más si los dos protagonistas se encuentran aquí.** – alce mi vista y vi como M. Bossard guiaba su mano hacia mí – **Mi hija Charlotte y el famoso capitán de los mosqueteros D'artagnan están muy felices de anunciar su compromiso.**

Arrugue mi entrecejo mirando a mi ahora oficial prometida y luego de escuchar algunos aplausos tímidamente sonreí.

- **Muchas gracias a todos sé que hablo por ambos en este agradecimiento** – hice una pequeña pausa para poder en tres zancadas ponerme al lado de Charlotte y tomar su mano – **y ya que esto ha sido un poco por sorpresa pues quiero darle a mi hermosa prometida el primer regalo de muchos que espero sellaran nuestras vidas** – tome del bolsillo de mi pantalón el anillo que me había dado mi hermana y con mucha delicadeza deslice la pequeña joya en el dedo anular de Charlotte. La gente volvió a aplaudir y sentía una gran peso dentro de mi pobre alma. Me sentía mal por ella, se merecía un hombre que la amara, yo más que una profunda amistad no podía brindarle por más que me pareciera que era atractiva y que estuviera casi seguro que nuestros hijos iban a ser también bastante lindos.

Más parecía que a ella eso no le importaba porque sentía un tímido beso en mi mejilla mientras que algunas personas se acercaban nosotros para felicitarnos y darnos la bendición.

 **-¿Te vas das cuenta que eres la envidia de algunos hombres mientras que sin siquiera pasarte por el pueblo has roto más corazones que yo en toda mi vida aquí?** – me habló Paul uno de mis hermanos mayores mientras palmeaba mi espalda para felicitarme **\- ¿Cuál es tu secreto?-** mi hermano parecía divertido y no solo hacia aquella pregunta para mi sino para todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

Me sonreí de costado pues siempre había admirado como Charles o Paul trataban a las mujeres, ambos se habían casado más o menos con treinta años y por amor luego de haber hecho un estrago tanto en Paris como Gascuña. En cambio yo con mi cierto grado de timidez siempre iba muy por detrás de ellos. Luego de ser el cuarto hijo de pelo negro y ojos claros era muy evidente por lo menos para mí que no me sentía para nada especial. Aquel sentimiento fue creciendo con cada una de mis quebraduras de nariz. Para nada me sentía tan especial ni siquiera cuando ella pozo sus reales ojos sobre mí.

Vi como las puertas de la catedral se abrieron de par en par pero era tanta la gente que no podía distinguir demasiado bien de quien se trataba.

Poco a poco la gente se fue callando mientras se apartaban para dejar paso por el medio hacia el altar.

Sin duda debía de ser alguien importante ¿Quién podía ser tan importante para que toda aquella muchedumbre se silenciera en un segundo?

Intente buscar con mi vista a mi hermana que estaba más cerca de la puerta pero no pude encontrar aquella ayuda.

Cuando la gente se inclinó y al fin desde mi posición pude ver aquella familiar figura mi corazón se detuvo y la sangre de mi cuerpo se helo completamente.

¿Aquello acaso era una broma? ¿Realmente Dios me estaba castigando por todos los pecados de mi vida?

Hice lo mismo que todo el mundo, seguí con el protocolo hasta que Ana de Austria estuvo frente a nosotros. Mi vista estuvo un segundo sobre aquellos ojos azules pero tuve que desviarlos y en aquel vuelo encontraron la figura de mi mejor amigo, el conde de La Fere. Dios aprieta pero no ahoga. Eso era lo que yo estaba esperando, que no me ahogara.

- **Majestad** – hable luego de la reverencia protocolar.

- **Estábamos de camino a España cuando hemos escuchado la noticia sobre su compromiso. Tanto el señor de La Fere como yo no queríamos perdemos dicho acontecimiento.-** Ana hablo con tanta naturalidad que sí, debajo de aquella suave y terciopelada voz habían cierto grado de celos.

-…- quería hablar pero las palabras quedaban ahogada en mi garganta.

- **Será un placer para todos nosotros que su majestad nos acompañe al festejo en mi residencia** –

Miré a mi costado para ver que quien hablaba era el padre de Charlotte.

 **-¿Y usted es?**

- **Discúlpeme majestad, soy M. Bossard padre de la novia -** el hombre guio su mano hacia donde estaba mi prometida a mi lado y yo no sabía realmente que hacer más que mirar absolutamente a todos con mi mejor sonrisa mientras intentaba recuperar la voz. - **Charlotte – Anne Bossard majestad**

Maldita la hora en la que mis nervios me habían quitado la posibilidad de hablar.

- **Encantada de conocerla Madameoiselle Bossard, usted es muy hermosa.**

Ana de Austria estiro su mano hacia Charlotte, ella la tomo para dejar un beso sobre el anillo y luego hacer la reverencia correspondida.

Debido a que yo no iba a decir nada mi suegro tomo mi lugar y comenzó a guiar a la reina hacia la salida seguido de la gente.

Sin voz y con mi pobre alma me quede allí parado mientras veía como el mundo parecía complotar contra mi.


	12. Corazón

La gente estaba tan embelesada con la presencia de su majestad y las damas de compañía que cuando me pare de la mesa para desaparecer de aquello nadie se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera note que mi propia prometida se voltease a verme. Lo cual debía decir que no me molestaba sino todo lo contrario si podía hacerme invisible para mi mejor.

Apoye mi pie sobre la madera del corral de los caballos mientras que en una de mis manos tenía una botella de vino y en la otra una copa. Detrás de mí se escuchaba el bullicio de la gente, los gritos, las risas y un acompañamiento de música leve. Mi suegro había pensado todo demasiado, tan bien que parecía que él si esperaba a su majestad.

 **-Por lo general el prometido está en la mesa disfrutando de la comida**

Gire mi cabeza para ver al conde de La Fere. Alce mi copa y después de torcer mi sonrisa bebí a mi propia salud.

- **Mi suegro hace muy bien el papel de todos ahí** – suspire pesadamente mientras volvía a llenar el vaso con vino.- **Nunca me gusto sentirme parte de una… ¿Cómo explicarlo?** – Mire el interior de la botella como si ahí estuviera la palabra que buscaba – **Farsa, tal vez pero no estoy seguro de que esa fuera la palabra correcta. Sabes querido amigo mío, siempre pensé que me iba a casar tarde o temprano con Madeleine. En su momento se lo propuse pero me rechazo**. **Tenía su razón justa obviamente** – sonreí ampliamente antes de morderme el labio inferior. – **Ella sabía que amaba a alguien más por eso no nos casamos.-** agregue pensando en aquel triste final de una historia de amor. No estaba muy seguro que fuera una gran historia de amor pero era una historia con un mal final.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre los dos mientras sentía aquella noble mirada en mí. Sabía que mi hermano y padre del alma buscaba algo que decirme. Aun aquella verdad oculta por más de veinte años andaba dando vueltas por nosotros, intentando cerrar aquellas heridas que habían dolido tanto en su momento.

- **Me gustaría decirte algo pero sabes muy bien que una vez un amigo mío se casó por amor y resulto ser un pobre desgraciado engañado por la reencarnación del diablo hecho mujer.-** él se giró para apoyar su espalda contra las maderas, para vigilar hacia la fiesta **– A veces el amor y el matrimonio no forman una misma realidad D'artagnan. Yo creía que era feliz por casarme por amor pero aquello me consumió el alma. Luego cuando llego Raúl a mi vida no pensé en volver a casar. No creo en el matrimonio como lo hace tal vez Porthos**. – Hizo una pausa y luego volvió a mirarme – **Quien si te descuidas se casara por tercera vez.**

Lo miré seriamente y luego me sonreí. Volví a alzar la copa para beber, pero esta vez en honor al señor Du-Vallon.

 **-¿Cómo están las cosas en Paris? ¿Cómo va el caso han podido dar con alguna pista?** – pregunte borrando aquella sonrisa ya que aquel tema era serio.

- **Aun no pero sospechamos que el asesino no vive en Paris. Puede ser cualquiera de esos nobles que viajan a la capital una vez al mes o cada dos meses y luego regresan a sus tierras, lo cual dificultad demasiado la búsqueda pero Aramis es bastante optimista y no va a parar hasta encontrarlo.** – hizo una pausa larga pero que deja a la interpretación que algo pasaba por su cabeza. Algo importante – **Desde que Porthos dio la noticia de su paternidad, Aramis ha cambiado un poco.**

 **-¿Cambiado?** – alce una de mis cejas intentando entender. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello?

- **Ya no pelean tanto, sus discusiones teológicas y mundanas han cesado. Se lo ve bastante feliz. Tampoco persigue a todo el mundo con creerse Dios.** – se hecho a reír lo que me hizo reír a mi.- **Según él me confesó que ahora que ha podido asumir todas sus culpas y remediarlas se siente más tranquilo con su alma. Ahora es un mejor hombre.**

Alce ambas cejas y ladee la cabeza. Nuestro querido obispo tenía más problemas con su alma que yo. A veces creía que Harbley había estado a un paso de convertirse en el próximo Richelieu si no fuera que su santísima alma le pesaba demasiado para usar aquella vestimenta roja.

- **Me alegro por ambos** – comente con tranquilidad – **Se pueden pelear y decir muchas cosas pero nunca van a estar separados. Porthos seguirá a Aramis hasta el fin del mundo y Aramis siempre estará ahí para sacar a Porthos de sus problemas. Son dos hermanos que la vida ha juntado.**

Sentí la mano del conde sobre mi hombro y aquel apretón.

 **-Tal como nosotros.-** lleve mi mano a su mano para palmearla – **Sé que estas aquí para cuidarme aunque preferiría que estuvieras con….su majestad.**

- **Él está muy preocupado por la situación. Aunque tiene que estar pendiente de los asuntos del estado, gran parte de estos días ha intentado idear un plan para que no tuvieras que pasar por esto.** – Hizo otra pausa un tanto larga **\- Por un lado estas tú y por otro lado esta…**

- **Lo sé. Se preocupa por todos. Su corazón es demasiado grande como para ver que alguien a quien quiere sufra a su alrededor** \- comente girándome y aquel momento mis ojos la captaron a ella. Aunque no lo quisieran mis ojos tenían un imán hacia su figura.- **¿Y están aquí por el plan o por qué realmente van camino a España? –** tenía mi manto de duda sobre aquella repentina situación. Aunque si parecía una obra hecha por el destino tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Por lo menos entender por qué estaban pasando.

Ana de Austria aunque estaba sentada y a una distancia considerable como para ver con detalle que hacíamos podía sentir que su atención estaba con nosotros.

- **Realmente aun no encontró una salida, cualquier movimiento que haga como rey podría llamar la atención más ahora que su majestad se ha reivindicado y es un hombre bondadoso.** **Pensó en saldar la deuda con los Bossard pero no puede hacerlo.**

- **Sé que nadie puede hacer nada. Mi encantador suegro no quiere dinero tampoco creo que quiera el castillo, lo que el realmente está anhelando con esta unión es la ventaja de mi apellido.** – mire la botella y caí en cuenta que ya no había nada. Que terrible tendría que ir a robarme otra botella.- **Era amigo de Mazarino. No me extrañaría que esto fuera planeado por ese italiano ventajoso.**

 **-¿Tú crees?** – la voz del conde sonó muy seria. Casi podría decir que estaba dudando de mí.

- **He estado viendo unos papeles y las cuentas de mi padre. Durante los años de la Fronda, mi padre se endeudo. El año en el que me nombraron capitán de los mosqueteros sospechosamente la deuda creció y es un dato que me llama la atención debido a que eso fue hace unos años y mi padre ya no vivía.**

- **Quieres decir…**

- **Quiero decir que la enfermedad de Mazarino avanzaba, mi padre ya no vivía, yo como buen servidor me mantuve leal a su majestad posicionándome en un lugar estratégico dentro de la corte.** – me moje los labios y proseguí. – **El cardenal sospechaba que yo estaba enamorado de cierta dama en cuestión.**

 **-¿Pero él sabía?**

- **No lo sé, realmente no lo sé con certeza.-** mi mano fue directamente a mis mejillas en donde había comenzado la picazón repentina- Richelieu si sabía que algo había pasado. No me lo dijo directamente pero lo hizo saber.

 **-Entonces…**

Suspire pesadamente y miré a los ojos de mi mejor amigo en cuestión. No podía darme muchas vueltas.

 **-Los rumores durante la fronda me guste o no eran ciertos.**

 **-¿Qué rumores?**

 **-¡Con un demonios Athos!** – me rasque la barba con un poco más de energía – **ellos se entendían.**

Se hizo un silencio en el que vi como en la cara del conde se iluminaba de a poco.

- **Ahora entiendo. Si él se moría no iba a dejar que volvieras con ella.**

Hice un pequeño movimiento con la ceja.

- **Exactamente lo que él quería** – volví a suspirar pesadamente - **¿Entonces el viaje a que se debe Athos?**

- **Realmente vamos hacia España. Su majestad la reina irá a ver a su hermano para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de la boda en Notre Dame entre Luis y la infante María Teresa.-** el volvió a mirarme un poco serio – **falta un mes y he traído tu invitación.**

- **Nunca pensé que me casaría yo primero antes que…su majestad.- sonreí de costado** – ahora entiendo porque están aquí.

- **Pues…íbamos a pasar después de nuestra visita a España pero…-** el conde me miro bastante preocupado y se acercó más a mí. La distancia que había entre nosotros casi que no existía.- **Su majestad ha ido a ver a nuestro prisionero. El rey lo indultara pronto si es que está dispuesto a cumplir con ciertas normas. Aramis quería ser el portador de la noticia pero ella insistió en que era mejor que fuera ella.**

Lo mire bastante serio mientras me acariciaba la barbilla. No sabía decir si era el tiempo suficiente como para que Luis hubiese aprendido la lección pero la realidad es que tampoco me gustaba la idea de pensar que aún seguía con la máscara puesta. Aunque Phillippe había querido ahorrarle aquel dolor a su hermano por aquellos meses la idea no convencía a Aramis y Athos. Yo no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquella elección debido a mi paternidad pero si podía exponer mis ideas. Por suerte para mi alma, aquella máscara de hierro había sido cambiada por una de terciopelo.

- **Con el único que puede hablar es con un sordo mudo pero mientras veníamos en el carruaje su majestad me ha comentado que Luis le ha dicho que pensaba que cuando te dieras cuenta que no era él quien estaba en el trono ibas a ir a rescatarlo…. Está enojado con todos, lo siento amigo mío pero cree que eres un traidor por elegir a su hermano.**

Cerré los ojos desganado por la vida y sentí una punzada en el pecho grande. Era como si mi corazón se hubiese partido en dos.

Nadie podía imaginarse lo doloroso que había sido para mí tener que haber hecho aquella elección entre mis hijos. Por un lado tenía a Luis a quien había visto crecer y al que de alguna forma había intentando por todos mis medios posibles hacer de él un hombre mejor. Por otro lado estaba Phillippe aquel muchacho que tenía la mirada más honorable que había visto en mi vida. Por mucho que Luis fuera caprichoso y hasta veces cruel seguía pensando que podía ser un hombre mejor. Quizás ahora no por Francia pero si por él, porque ahora lejos de Paris necesitaba tener una vida. Fuera como fuera aquella elección había consumido parte de mi alma. No estaba arrepentido de aquella elección, más sintiendo todo aquel amor y cariño que recibía de Phillippe pero sabía que ya no era el mismo hombre. Cada hijo iba modificando tu vida

- **Sé que tal vez no debería contártelo pero me ha parecido injusto que tampoco te fueras a enterar de la situación. Él ha hecho mucho daño y perdón que lo diga, se merece lo que está viviendo pero sigue siendo tu hijo y lamento que tú tengas que sufrir las consecuencias.-** su mano volví a posarse sobre mi hombro en un fuerte apretón sobre el musculo.

De todos los hermanos que tenía en la vida, aquel hombre que tenía a mi lado era el que más me entendía, a pesar de todo aquel era a quien más quería y admiraba.

- **Cada uno es responsable de sus actos Athos y paga sus pecados en vida. Me siento culpable cada día de lo que le ha pasado pero no puedo hacer nada. Tuve que elegir y elegí lo que era mejor para todos, por Francia porque no quiero tener que apoyar la cabeza en la almohada pensando en toda esa gente que ha muerto por su culpa.**

 **-No es tu culpa, no tienes porque… -** el conde de La Fere intentaba calmarme. Por mucho que aún le doliera lo de Raúl aunque me lo intentase ocultar la mayoría de las veces ahora intentaba calmar aquel dolor que me carcomía por dentro.- **Quizás no debería habértelo dicho. Sé que ella note lo diría porque sospechaba que ibas a tener algún tipo de reacción.**

Me mordí el labio superior tirando de unos cuantos vellos de mi bigote mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sabía que Ana intentaba protegerme tal como lo había hecho durante estos años en los que no me había contado la verdad sobre los gemelos y después aquella noche en la que la falsa noticia de Phillippe había llegado hasta ella. Pero la realidad una sola y esa era que yo también tenía que cargar con parte de la culpa. No todo podía recaer en sus hombros.

En cuanto tuviera la posibilidad de hablar lo haría en privado con ella. No le diría que sabía la verdad, no le diría que Athos me había contado aquello pero tenía que contenerla. Luis pensaba que todos éramos unos traidores y si aquello había roto mi corazón lo más probable que el de ella también y que por eso ella estuviera aquí.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que yo me casara en esta situación?

 **-Sigue siendo mi responsabilidad.-** suspire pesadamente **\- A pesar de todo he luchado y derramado sangre por mi país en cada guerra a la que ido, he desenvainado la espada pensando en tus palabras. No ver lo que estoy matando sino lo que estoy salvando y tanto con el cambio como con mi casamiento estoy salvado a mucha gente. Yo tengo que arreglar todo este lio que he hecho** – me lleve las mano al pecho soltando las cosas que tenía agarradas al sentir un fuerte dolor justo en el medio.

 **-¿D'artagnan? –** la voz de Athos se escuchaba bastante alterada.

El dolor cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte a tal punto que me hizo caer de rodillas sobre el pasto.

- **Por Dios.** – Sentí como sus brazos habían tomado de mi espalda cuando comenzaba a perder el equilibrio y el conocimiento - **D'artagnan no…-** mi espalda toco el pasto mientras mis ojos se iban cerrando. Su alteración se percibía mas como desesperación – **Un médico por favor** – escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo mientras perdía totalmente el conocimiento.


	13. Luna

**-Vamos gascón abre los ojos –**

La voz del conde de La Fere sonaba a lo lejos de mi cabeza. Me sentía bastante aturdido y por sobre todo el cuerpo me dolía.

 **-Eso es…-**

Abrí los ojos con bastante dificultad y con un poco de miedo. No entendía muy bien en donde estaba. La cabeza me daba un poco de vueltas aún.

 **-Nos has dado un gran susto D'artagnan.**

Me habló mi mejor amigo mientras me ayudaba a enderezarse en la cama. Parecía que la fuerza se había escapado de mi cuerpo.

Me tomé unos cuantos minutos para examinar la habitación. Gracias a Dios que habían decidido trasladarme desde la casona de los Bossard aquí porque realmente si me despertaba en la propiedad de mi suegro me iba a dar otro ataque al corazón.

Al darme cuenta de lo que me había pasado me lleve la mano al pecho y busque con la mirada a Athos quien por lo visto llevaba mucho tiempo sentado en un sillón que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?** – pregunté bastante preocupado.

No es que me estuviera interesado realmente si llevaba un par de horas o un día en ese estado de ser inútil para todo el mundo pero realmente sabía que ahora el pueblo estaría hablando de mi fiesta de compromiso y los rumores de mi mala salud se estarían expandiendo hasta llegar a Paris, allí llegaría a oídos de mi hijo y eso le preocuparía.

- **Llevas casi dos días en ese estado, no exactamente dormido pero dos días que no** hablas – contesto él alejándose de mi para ir hacia la puerta – **llamaré a tu hermana para que te traiga algo de cenar.**

Arrugué mi entrecejo sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

Mientras Athos iba a la cocina por algo para comer volví a examinar la habitación, había una gran fuente con agua y varios paños. También había varios frasquitos de vidrio pequeños, no sabía muy bien que contenían pero me recordaba a los que vendían en la boticaria.

Estire mi mano para agarrar los pantalones y me los coloque con bastante esfuerzo, el corazón se me aceleraba de una manera muy rara. No era común que me sucediera con algo tan simple como era vestirse.

Escuche varios pasos en la escalera y supuse que mi hermana vendría con la comida mientras que Athos la seguiría por la escalera.

Me levante de la cama y aunque sentí un pequeño vahído miré por la ventana. Era de noche y había un carruaje listo para partir.

En cuanto volviera a estar a solas con mi mejor amigo le preguntaría cuál era la residencia de la reina y sus damas, porque estaba seguro que Ana de Austria no partiría a España sin el conde de La Fere. Por mucho protocolo que deberían seguir no se iría sabiendo mi condición, realmente eso era lo que quería creer yo.

Suspire pesadamente mientras que una de mis manos tomaba el respaldo de la silla para tener mejor estabilidad.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- **No te puedo dejar solo** – se quejó Athos apurando el paso para agarrarme el brazo – **si estuviéramos en Paris ya hubieses saltado arriba del caballo pero me temo D'artagnan que debes hacerle caso al médico y reposar.**

- **Tranquilo solo quería estirar las piernas** – en aquel momento vi por arriba del hombre de mi mejor amigo que Charlotte también había entrado en la habitación, me había equivocado al deducir que era Jeanne quien acompañaba al conde **.-¡Oh Charlotte, no te había visto ! Bon Nuit**

Athos casi que me había obligado a que me acostara en la cama aunque no me había quitado los pantalones, principalmente porque no pensaba volver acostarme y bueno mi prometida estaba en la sala.

- **Estaba por irme cuando vuestro amigo bajo a pedir algo de cenar para usted** – mí prometida camino hasta la mesita de luz que había a lado de mi cama y dejo allí la bandeja con mi cena. No se veía algo totalmente apetitoso aunque tampoco podía quejarme, no tenía tanta hambre como imagine que tendría. – **Mañana puedo traerle algo más sabroso si gusta.**

Hice una sonrisa de costado, quizás mi cara había delatado que la sopa y la verdura no era lo que yo tenía en mente. Si yo no llegaba a comer eso lo más probable es que lo haría el señor conde y eso para él era muy poco.

- **Me parece una brillante idea** – comente acomodándome un poco mejor en la cama para después tomar la bandeja y colocarla en mis piernas. – **de todas maneras no tiene por qué molestarse. Jeanne o cualquiera de la casa puede traerme comida.** – vi que Athos me hacía cara y alce mis cejas, quizás estaba siendo un poco descortés – **por otro lado no es una mala idea, lo estaré esperando.**

En la puerta sonó dos golpecitos antes de abrirse.

- **Discúlpenme pero el cochero la está esperando M. Bossard.** – Juliette una de las criadas de mi hermana parecía bastante apenada de interrumpir la conversación.

Charlotte luego de hacer un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle a la muchacha que avisara que ya bajaba se volvió hacia mí para sonreírme.

- **Ahora debo partir Charles pero estaré en la mañana con un rico desayuno para mi prometido, prométame que estará mejor** – habló ella con un tono muy dulce que me hizo sonreír.

- **Le prometo que estaré mejor Charlotte, más si sé que al despertarme me encontrare con algo más que pan y mantequilla** – sonreí de costado y tome su mano para dejar un beso en el dorso de esta – **que llegue bien a su casa y mande mis saludos a vuestro padre.**

- **Eso hare** – ella volvió a dedicarme otra sonrisa calidad y se voltio para hacer una pequeña reverencia – **que tenga buena noche M. La Fere.**

- **Usted también M. Bossard.**

Charlotte salió de la habitación y aquello dio paso a que dejara de nuevo la bandeja en la mesa de luz. Decididamente mi estómago se había cerrado y no tenía ganas de comer.

- **Come** – la voz de Athos sonó autoritaria, tal cual hubiese sonado la voz de mi padre. – **o haré que vuelva vuestra prometida a quien no te le podrás negar a comer y si aquello no funciona puedo llamar a otro dama en cuestión que si te hará comer.**

Lo miré fijo con el entrecejo fruncido y luego de suspirar tomé la manzana que se encontraba en una punta.

- **Pero toma mi sopa, no tengo mucho apetito. Cuando te fuiste tenía hambre pero al ver el plato ocurrió todo lo contrario a lo que pensé que sucedería.-** le conté antes de darle una mordida a la manzana.

- **Es normal** – Athos se paró para acercar el sillón a la mesita de luz.- **D'artagnan le he pedido al médico que no diga realmente lo que te ocurrió.**

Gire mi cabeza y alce una de mis cejas.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** – indagué bastante curioso.

- **Al principio creíamos que habías sufrido un ataque al corazón, eso es lo que le ha dicho a todo el mundo, lo cual no es muy difícil de creer debido a que como haz cambiado tus costumbres y estas pasando por varios cambios en tu vida pues a veces eso es normal a nuestra edad.** – aquel hombre hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, había utilizado el "nuestra edad" para no decir que ya éramos viejos. Lo cuál a mi pobre ego lastimaba y mucho.

- **Pero no me dio un ataque al corazón por…. ¿Viejo?** – volví a indagar luego de darle otra mordida a la manzana. – **Me dolía mucho el pecho.**

- **Me culpe cuando no despertabas, pensé que yo había provocado dicho ataque al contarte lo de Luis, que te odie debe ser un dolor que a cualquier pa…**

 **-Athos no tienes…-**

El levanto la mano lo cual hizo que volviera a callarme.

- **El medico habló con tus hermanos, les dijo que parecía que llevabas mucho peso en los hombros y que al parecer ninguno había hablado contigo seriamente sobre tu vida. Lo cual parece ser que es cierto salvo por Jeanne, ella también se ha sentido bastante culpable de tu ataque.**

Suspire tan fuerte que al pobre hombre lo había interrumpido.

- **Lo siento, es que no es culpa de ninguno de los dos. Simplemente se me han juntado muchas emociones juntas y no sé cómo lidiar con ellas. Charlotte es una mujer que parece ser encantadora pero no es…ella –** mire lo que me quedaba de manzana y luego alce la vista para ver al conde - **¿Has dicho Jeanne? ¿Has hablado con mi hermana?**

- **Si es verdad hemos hablado, la he visto mal y simplemente quería saber por qué** – ahora Athos parecía un poco incómodo – **Ella me conto que tienes un secreto y que por ese secreto es que has estado tan raro. Que no estabas muy feliz de casarte ¿Qué es lo que sabe?-** en su pregunta se veía la preocupación

Por un momento mi cabeza se volvió alarmar pensando en las palabras que Porthos me había dicho en Paris aquel día en el que mis amigos y mi hermana se habían conocido. Athos había mirado a Jeanne como los hombres lo hacen con las mujeres. Ella había llamado su atención. Pero aquel no era lugar ni menos el instante para preguntarle a mi mejor amigo sobre su atracción hacia mi hermana.

- **Ella sabe a quién amo en realidad y…-** cerré los ojos – **sabe que es algo mutuo. Le negué que fuéramos algo más pero ha sido imposible por lo que casi que me ha obligado a que lo mejor que podía hacer con mi vida era casarme.**

- **Y ahora se siente culpable de no dejar que vivas tu vida en Paris.**

 **-¿Eso te ha dicho?**

 **-Si**

Lleve mi mano a mi boca para acariciarme la barba mientras pensaba en todo aquello. Quizás ella había empujado a que terminara con los Bossard pero estaba seguro que lo hacía porque creía que era lo mejor para mí. Ella no tenía noción sobre lo que realmente estaba pensando nuestro querido vecino.

- **Hablare con ella en la mañana.**

Se hizo un silencio en el que entendía que aquel hombre me estaba dando tiempo para que asimilara las cosas. Si no fuera por aquel giro del destino realmente mi vida sin la presencia de Athos en mi vida hubiese sido un caos.

- **Por otro lado como te decía, me sentía responsable por tu ataque así que volví a la casa de tu…M. Bossard y descubrí que el vaso en el que bebías había desaparecido misteriosamente.**

 **-¿Misteriosamente?**

 **-Si pero se olvidaron de la botella.-** el me miró fijamente - **¿D'artagnan el vino lo sacaste de la mesa o de algún otro lado?**

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza intentando evocar mis recuerdos de aquel instante.

- **Saqué el vino de…-** me mordí el labio y al darme cuenta de donde había sacado el vino me pare de la cama - **¿En dónde está su majestad?**

 **-¿D'artagnan?**

 **-Recuerdo que me levante con mi vaso, tome el vaso que use siempre en la fiesta pero cuando empecé a caminar hacia mi huida me cruce con un lacayo que iba hacia la mesa de su majestad. Él se quejó por mi hurto pero yo me excuse diciéndole que como era mi compromiso también era el otro anfitrión de la fiesta por lo tanto no debía decir nada.**

 **-Por lo tanto ese vino iba dirigido hacia la reina y tú interferiste en el plan.-** el conde llevo su mano a la barbilla como si estuviera intentando acomodar los sucesos.

Lo mire bastante serio.

 **-Eso quiere decir que…-** comencé a decir para que mi amigo siguiera con el hilo de su deducción.

 **-Que el vino que estaba envenado no iba todo para su majestad pero si para su mesa.-** Athos hizo una pausa para levantarse del sillón y dar un paso más hacia mí. Si, él sabía a la perfección que yo me iba a echar a correr hacia ella o también podría agarrar mi espada para ir hacia lo de nuestros vecinos. – **No creo que la idea era envenenarla como ha pasado contigo pero si era dar un gran susto y sacar provecho de la situación.** **¿Te puedes imaginar las especulaciones que la gente hubiese sacado por el incidente?**

Me mordí el bigote y negué con la cabeza, gracias a Dios que se me dio por beber aquel día y justo robarme la botella que iba a su mesa sino de otra manera realmente me hubiese dado un ataque al corazón.

- **Hasta que no estemos seguros que ha sido M. Bossard por favor D'artagnan no actúes sin pensar en las consecuencias. Si sales por esa puerta y lo matas no solo no te casaras sino que iras a parar a prisión.** **Piensa gascón por favor.**

Lo miré aun con aquella mirada seria que tenía y muy a mi pesar asentí con la cabeza. Como siempre él tenía razón, debíamos estar seguros que M. Bossard era quien estaba detrás de todo aquello antes de que lo atravesara con mi propia espada. Porque si llegaba hacer así Athos no podría parar mi furia.

- **Tienes razón pero cuando tenga todas las pruebas no seré tan benevolente** – le conteste secamente – **Supongo ella al igual que tu está aquí alojada ¿Verdad?**

- **Sí, tú hermana le ha dado la habitación que estabas usando. Dijo que no te molestaría porque ni siquiera era tu habitación real y que le habías hecho algunos cambios porque no ibas a poder dormir sino** – él se sonrió de costado lo que me hizo sonreír.

 **-Si en efecto no iba a poder dormir** – me aleje de él para caminar hacia el librero que estaba en la habitación – **iré a verla para avisarle que mañana mismo parten para España.**

La cara de Athos fue de un total asombro mientras la puerta del pasadizo secreto se abría, agradecía que mis tatarabuelos hubiesen vivido en épocas de guerra. Uno nunca estaba seguro ni siquiera en su propia casa.

 **-No me iré hasta ver que estas bien**

- **Yo estaré bien si sé que tu estas con ella y ella está en España lejos de toda esta conspiración, ahí estará cuidada por su hermano.-** hice una pausa después de haber entrado en el pasaje y volví a mirar al conde – **avísales al resto sobre vuestra partida y por favor cúbreme, no se cuanto pueda tardarme.**

 **-¿Alguna vez te he fallado gascón?**

 **-Nunca** –le conteste y luego cerré la puerta con cuidado.

De niño había crecido dentro de estas paredes jugando a las escondidas con mis hermanos. Mi padre nos los había enseñado por seguridad pero nosotros lo habíamos tomado como parte de un gran juego. Quizás la mejor forma de aprender entre hermanos.

Abrí la hoja de la puerta con mucho cuidado para ver que estuviera sola. En efecto y para mi suerte así se encontraba Ana de Austria.

Se veía tan concentrada mirando por la ventana que no sabía muy bien cómo hablarle para no asustarla.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y con un paso silencio camine hacia ella.

Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y mis labios encontraron su cuello.

Ana se giró entre mis brazos y mis ojos se encontraron con sus profundos ojos azules.

Le sonreí sabiendo que las palabras entre nosotros estaban de más y alce una de mis manos para rozar su mejilla. Mis labios encontraron sus labios, aquellos labios tan llenos de amor. Si me iba a morir no encontraba mejor razón que hacerlo por aquella persona que amaba.

 **-Pensé…**

 **-No, aun no** – le conteste volviendo a tocar su mejilla – **pero es mejor que nos sentemos porque me temo que el medico ha dicho que debo hacer reposo y las escaleras me han agitado un poco. Me estoy sintiendo como Porthos lo cual no es muy alentador para mí si quiero volver a ser capitán de los mosqueteros.**

Ana entrelazo mis dedos para guiarme hacia la cama.

Me acomode y volví a alzar mi vista hacia ella, había ido allí para hablarle sobre que mañana se irían pero tampoco quería alterarla, aquel tema del envenenamiento era algo que íbamos a resolver con Athos.

 **-¿El conde de La Fere te ha contado que es lo que ha dicho el medico?**

 **-Si** – conteste haciendo una mueca – **Estoy viejo para tantas emociones juntas.**

Parecía como si mi chiste no hubiese causado gracia por lo que me limite a sonreír. Con o sin el veneno la verdad es que había tenido demasiadas emociones en los últimos meses y era real aquello, ya no tenía veinte o treinta años como para soportar el peso de los secretos sobre mis hombros.

- **Pero mientras no me agite creo que viviré por un tiempo más aunque preferiría morir en un campo de batalla que por exceso de emociones** – tenía que fingir que realmente no me encontraba bien. Odiaba mentirle pero era la única escapatoria por lo menos hasta que tuviera las pruebas en mi mano.

- **D'artagnan…-** Ana dijo mi nombre en aquel tono de regaño que se lo había escuchado usar con Luis o Felipe cuando eran niños – **Yo no quise causarte problemas estábamos de paso y simplemente surgió. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo es…tu hogar**

Mi dedo acaricio el dorso de su mano mientras me tiraba de espalda en la cama. Sonreí de costado para quitarle para alivianar un poco el asunto.

- **Por favor no te unas a mi hermana y al conde, simplemente paso nadie tiene la culpa** – la mire a los ojos desde mi posición – **Aunque seguramente también tenías la curiosidad de saber cómo es…mi prometida** – dije casi imitando el final de su frase.

Nuestras miradas estuvieran fijas una en la otra.

En aquel mar azul se veía aquella intensidad, Ana de Austria como buena reina era celosa aunque no lo hacía notar en público y pocas veces en privado dado que también era bastante orgullosa como buena española.

Aunque no me afirmó o negó nada con palabras su cuerpo se había tensado notoriamente, su mano se había puesto rígida y al cabo de unos segundos había desviado su mirada hacia la ventana.

Me mordí el bigote mientras le daba su espacio antes de hablar.

 **-¿Ana?** –la llame con voz aterciopelada luego de unos segundos

\- **Es bastante linda y joven** – hizo una pausa larga – **podrás ser padre.**

- **Ya soy padre** – me erguí en la cama para poder abrazarla de nuevo por la espada – **Y no hay mujer más hermosa en el mundo que tú.**

- **D'artagnan.**

Ella se giró para verme, le sonreí antes de dejar que mi frente se posara sobre la suya.

- **Nada va cambiar entre nosotros, te lo prometo amor mío** – mis labios atraparon de nuevo sus labios mientras podía sentir que su cuerpo se había relajado un poco

El beso fue cálido, tierno, lleno de amor y eterno. Pero para mí mala suerte aun había una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza que me alertaba.

Me separe de sus labios y alce uno de mis dedos antes de levantarme de la cama para ir hacia la puerta principal para trabarla, luego procedí para hacer lo mismo con el pasaje secreto.

Volví a sonreírme de costado antes de sentarme de nuevo a su lado.

- **Hable con Athos** – comencé a decir sabiendo que me iba a frenar ya que la idea no le iba a gustar y eso que no sabía toda la verdad.

 **-¿Hablaron sobre qué?**

- **Que mañana a la mañana deberán partir a España, ya di la orden para que le avise a tus damas, a vuestros escoltas y al cochero.**

- **Pero D'artagnan aún no te has recuperado ¿Cómo es posible que el conde de La Fere aceptara irse? Yo no me iré**

Respire profundamente para tomar aire y tome su mano.

- **Tienen que seguir con una rutina, debes ir a España para hablar con tu hermano. El matrimonio es dentro de un mes, debes estar cerca de tu hijo y Athos también debe estar en la corte lo antes posible.**

- **No me iré hasta que el mismo médico diga que estas recuperado, yo sé que Phillippe entenderá.**

- **Él seguramente lo entenderá pero el resto de la corte no** – alce mis cejas y apreté su mano mientras la volvía a mirar a los ojos – **os prometo que cuando vuelvan de regreso a Paris volveré con ustedes. Tengo la excusa perfecta para volver allá mientras aquí se matan por las tierras…-** pase mi mano por debajo de su barbilla y antes que volviera a quejarse o decirme algo opte por callar su preocupación.

 **-¿Me lo prometes?-** preguntó en un susurro

- **Si** – conteste contra sus labios – **te lo prometo**

Mi cuerpo presiono su cuerpo para que se recostara sobre la cama mientras que nuestros labios seguían entendiéndose de una manera apasionada.

Unos pasos se sintieron por fuera de la habitación haciendo que ella se separa de mí y que aquellos ojos se me miraran.

Uno de mis dedos rozo sus labios.

 **-No te preocupes, Athos se ha quedado en mi habitación "cuidándome"** – sonreí de costado y al ver que ella me devolvió aquella sonrisa mis labios volvieron a buscar sus labios.

La luna estaba de testigo que ni siquiera el veneno o el corazón iban a frenar aquel amor que sentía por ella y que siempre estaba deseoso por demostrárselo.


	14. Diez Días

Estire mi mano en la cama buscando su cuerpo para abrazarla pero para mi sorpresa me encontraba solo.

Abrí mis ojos muy a mi pesar y al notar que había claridad en la habitación me agite un poco girándome en la cama para poder levantarme y ver cuál era el panorama real antes de que mi cabeza fuera un poco más allá.

Mis ojos por fin la captaron, me sonreí de costado al ver que estaba sentada frente al espejo arreglándose el pelo.

 **-…-**

Estuve por decir algo pero sus ojos habían captado los míos y el primer saludo había sido una simple y hermosa sonrisa.

Ana de Austria dejo el cepillo sobre la mesa y se levantó con toda su gracia irradiando luz en la habitación. A veces creía que era porque realmente se trataba de su sangre real y divinidad pero otras veces simplemente adjudicaba su hermosura a algo más simple y puro como era que seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella.

- **Buenos días Charles** – susurró ella antes de que sus labios besaran mis labios mientras que una de sus manos se deslizo por mi pecho.

- **Buenos días Ana** – contesté usando su mismo tono de voz. – **No me haz esperado para levantarte, podría haberte ayudado…-** agregue mientras que una de mis manos se deslizaba por el borde de su escote.- **a vestirte, ya que tus damas estarán algo ocupadas.**

Sonreí de costado inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, ya estaba lista, lo cual me forzaba a mí a seguir sus pasos y levantarme.

- **Agradezco vuestra ayuda capitán pero no, no quiero hacer esperar más a la caravana y ambos sabemos que vuestra ayuda hubiese demorado todo aún más** – ella toco la punta de mi nariz y se separó de mi para caminar hacia la ventana.

- **Tal vez usted tenga razón pero la demora hubiese valido la pena –** comente estirándome en la cama.

- **Tal vez**

Ella me sonrió y estaba por decirme algo cuando el ruido de los cascos de los caballos llamó su atención.

Su mirada se agudizo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su cuerpo se había tensado y había alzado su barbilla.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunte curioso mientras tomaba mi pantalón para colocármelo.

- **Tienes visitas** –contesto ella secamente alejándose de la ventana.

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia el vano de la ventana para observar aquello que estaba pasando pero sin ser visto.

Detrás del carruaje casi listo de la reina madre se encontraba otro, uno que no partencia a mi familia pero que si las cosas seguían su curso pronto también sería mío.

Me mordí el labio superior y largue un suspiro.

El cielo solo me duraba unos cuantos segundos siempre había alguna acción que me devolvía a la realidad.

Tomé la camisa que estaba en la silla y en silencio me la coloque, tenía que apurarme e ir hacia mi habitación antes de que Jeanne o mi prometida llegaran hasta allá y si no me encontraban, el pobre del conde de La Fere no iba a saber qué hacer, ya me había aprovechado demasiado de su amistad con la ausencia de la noche anterior.

- **Anne…**

- **No** – ella me silencio levantando su mano derecha para que mantuviéramos la distancia.- Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer M. D'artagnan.

Asentí con la cabeza y en aquel momento en el que estaba por despedirme de ella la puerta de su habitación sonó.

- **Majestad, el desayuno está servido si gusta comer antes de partir.**

Mi vista aún estaba sobre la figura de Ana de Austria, si madame de Halluin hubiese sabido el momento que estaba interrumpiendo lo más probable es que ella misma hubiese abierto la puerta para hacer que la española saliera de la habitación.

No dije nada sino que luego de abrir la puerta del pasadizo secreto moví la cabeza a modo de reverencia y me marche.

Aquella situación iba a terminar matándome, si el ataque al corazón no lo había hecho esto lo haría.

Ver la cara de Ana tan fría conmigo me destrozaba. Aquella situación era distinta a todas. Ahora no estaba Mazarino, ahora no estaba Madeleine y aunque nuestro amor no podía ser públicamente libre podía ser más libre en la privacidad en Paris dentro del palacio, más mi nuevo compromiso arruinaba cualquier tipo de fantasía que tenía en mi cabeza.

- **Vaya que cara traes** –

Alce la vista para encontrarme con Athos aguardándome en mi habitación.

Camine hacia la cama en donde vi que había tendida sobre ella una camisa limpia y un pantalón de cuero negro.

Me senté en el borde la cama sin decir palabra mientras el conde de La Fere me observaba atentamente. Estaba de más que sus preguntas salieran de su boca, podía escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo dentro de mi cabeza.

- **Sabes algo D'artagnan** – comenzó hablar él con tono tranquilo **– Cuando éramos más jóvenes siempre me preguntaba porque cambiabas tan rápido de humor cuando te llegaban ciertas noticias del palacio, quería entender que tu servicio hacia Mazarino se debía solamente a tu devoción hacia la corona pero en estos últimos meses estoy entendiendo todo un poco más.-** se colocó a mi lado en la cama y me tendió las botas – **Estas tan enamorado de ella como yo lo estaba de Lady de Winter. Es un amor más allá de ti, no lo puedes controlar pero te consume** – hizo una pausa en la que ni siquiera me ocupe de mirarlo - **¿Si pudieras casarte con ella lo harías no?**

Di un largo suspiro al escuchar su pregunta y con una de las botas en la mano lo mire. Sonreí de costado y asentí.

- **Si** \- contesté con simpleza **– A veces cuando estoy solo pienso en aquella vida que hubiésemos podido tener juntos si tan solo la vida de ambos hubiese sido diferente.** – Agache mi cabeza para terminar de vestirme – **Por un momento pensé que la vida luego de tanto sufrimiento me iba a dejar ser feliz pero no se puede tener todo en la vida ¿no?** – sonreí de costado y me pare frente al espejo para acomodarme la camisa antes colocarme el jubón. – **Soy feliz, no me mal entiendas, lo he sido y lo seré pero me hubiese gustado tenerla como esposa. Compartir mi vida con ella.**

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi mejor amigo en el momento en el que la puerta de la habitación sonó.

Estaba seguro que nadie nos había escuchado porque no había hablado alto, tantos años en el palacio me habían dado el entrenamiento suficiente como para saber cuándo las paredes tenían oídos.

Athos caminó hacia la puerta y le quito la llave.

Charlotte apareció detrás de la madera con una bandeja.

- **Muy buenos días madeimoselle Bossard** – habló Athos con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

- **Buenos días M. La Fere. Si gusta puede quedarse a desayunar**

- **Muchas gracias pero no, no podría** – atravesó el marco de la puerta y luego nos sonrió – **Se ve muy apetitoso pero yo tengo que ir a ver cómo van las cosas antes de que podamos partir. Buen provecho a ambos.**

- **Gracias** – respondimos los dos al unísono.

Luego de que Athos nos dejara a solas, la mujer avanzo por la habitación dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesita acomodada debajo de la ventana.

Deje la puerta ya que no quería que las cosas se mal interpretaran, porque de todas maneras las iban a mal interpretar y alguien vendría a interrumpir. El humano es un ser muy curioso.

Al acercarme a la mesa le acomode la silla a mi prometida, tenía que simular que era un caballero por lo general era bastante cortes con la mujeres y a veces con los hombres ya que según mi padre lo cortés no quitaba lo valiente. Athos me había hecho entender aquella frase a los dieciocho años.

 **-¿Qué es lo que piensa mi señor?**

Alce la vista para verla y negué con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

- **Se ve todo bastante apetitoso. -** aguarde a que ella tomara asiento primero.- **¿Te gusta cocinar?**

Ella me dedico una sonrisa y ladeo la cabeza mientras me servía en una taza chocolate. Era toda una sorpresa para mí que fuera a dar chocolate. No estaba acostumbrado a tal agasajo, no es que Madeleine me hubiese servido tantas veces el desayuno con chocolate y aunque en el palacio había épocas en las que se tomaba mucho, debido a que a Ana le encantaba para mí, aquella bebida era casi desconocida.

- **La verdad es que solamente lo dulce** – comenzó por hablar – **como usted pudo darse cuenta en mi casa soy la única mujer y por consiguiente me toco aprender. Mi madre era una gran cocinera y el paladar de mi padre es muy refinado, es casi imposible para mi poder superarla por lo que he decidido solamente cocinar dulces y postres** – hizo una pausa y cruzo su mirada con la mía – **ese ha sido mi plan hasta ahora pero puede cambiar si es que mi marido aprueba mi cocina.**

Me sonreí de costado tomando un dulce con las manos. Los macarrones era algo que me encantaban, la primera vez que los había probado no había sido en la corte francesa sino por lo contrario. En una de mis travesías a Italia había dado con aquella galleta.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquel dulzón en mi boca. No era un experto en comida como Porthos pero podían estar más que seguros que yo disfrutaba de la comida tanto como él.

- **Mi comida no debe ser tan exquisita como la que usted debe comer en la corte**

Abrí los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

- **Es mucho mejor sin duda** – le conteste devolviéndole aquella sonrisa de cortesía a la dama – **Si mi futura esposa solo cocina dulces pues tendré que sacrificarme y comer dulce todos los días** – reí con ganas antes de tomar otros dos macarrones y unirlos antes de echármelos a la boca. – **Podría comer esto siempre pero no creo que seamos tan ricos para poder hacerlo todos los días.**

 **-¿Y qué podríamos comer?**

Tomé la taza de la leche con chocolate entre mis manos, era invierno y una infusión de este estilo siempre era bien recibida para mí.

- **Pan** – la mire con seriedad y luego me reí – **Uno de mis amigos una vez me dijo que debía de casarme con una panadera, yo no necesito de mucho un pan recién horneado y con ello soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

 **-Entonces tendré que aprender**

 **-¿No sabe usted hornear pan?**

 **-No, la verdad es que no lo sé señor. Mi padre nunca ha dejado que este mucho tiempo en la cocina ensuciándome para algo hay criadas. –** Vi como una de sus manos tomaba algo de la mesa y se lo echaba en uno de los macarrones **– cierre los ojos y abra la boca my lord.**

La mire un tanto extrañado pero no dije nada sino que hice lo que ella me pidió, cerré los ojos confiado ciegamente en que no intentara envenenarme. Porque con tanto dulce mi cerebro se había olvidado totalmente de que su padre había querido dar un gran susto en nuestro compromiso.

Sentí de nuevo el dulzón en mi boca pero acompañado de aquel extraño betún. Si es que era un betún porque no era muy conocedor de la cocina. Solo sabía lo básico, que algo era rico o no.

 **-¿Qué piensa usted?** – preguntó ella y casi que me vi obligado a abrir los ojos.

- **Nunca antes lo había probado así** – conteste y ella hizo aparecer otro macarrón relleno frente a mí. – **Pero podría decirte que uno de mis amigos te haría su cocinera ¿Es una receta familiar?** – pregunte antes de echármelo a la boca para comérmelo.

- **La verdad es que hace unos meses atrás lo probé en Paris. Un pastelero amigo de mi familia, él se llama Adam Dalloyau. Él es el inventor realmente.**

- **mmm**.- conteste saboreando – **podría decirle a su majestad el rey que lo llame al palacio** – agregue antes de tomar de nuevo la taza de chocolate y así ayudar a bajar el dulce por mi garganta.

- **No te muevas** – me dijo ella alargando su mano hacia mí.

Me quede rígido en mi lugar y sentí después de unos segundos como su mano limpiaba algo de debajo de mi labio en mi lado derecho.

 **-¿Qué tengo?** – pregunte curioso intentando ver con mi vista aquello que estuviera limpiado.

- **Una pequeña mancha** \- contesto ella haciendo un poco más de presión en la zona.

Alce mis cejas divertido ya que sabía de ante mano que aquella mancha no iba a desaparecer.

 **-¿Es un poco oscura dicha mancha?** – pregunte sin moverme fingiendo que era una estatua.

 **-Sí, no se nota a simple vista** – contesto ella muy avocada en su tarea – **pero se la sacaré**

- **Es un pequeño lunar, no creo que pueda sacarlo Charlotte** – le comente intentando contener la risa.- **Pero tal vez si esperamos unos años desaparezca, cuando era más joven era más oscuro y estas cosas no me pasaban.**

Ella se separó de mi bastante avergonzada, sus mejillas se estaba tornado de color sangre pero antes que pudiera aprovecharme de aquella situación en la puerta se escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos.

 **-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Megan?** – pregunte pasando mi vista de mi prometida a mi sobrina.

 **-Su majestad esta por partir tío y el conde de La Fere me mando a que lo viniera a buscar porque pensó que…**

 **-Está bien, ya bajo** –dije cortando la explicación **– ve que nosotros ya bajamos.**

La muchacha me miró y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia desapareció en dirección a las escaleras.

Me pase la servilleta por los labios y luego me pare para ayudar a mi prometida a levantarse de su asiento.

Mi vista en vez de caer en ella viajo por la ventana para posarse en el carruaje real, desde mi posición podía ver que allí a los pies del vehículo se encontraba ella y su sequito despidiéndose de algunos lugareños que se habían acercado para saludarla.

 **-¿Te gustaría ir con ellos no es así? –**

La pregunta de Charlotte me hizo girar sobre mis talones, no me había dado cuenta que a veces quedaba tan expuesto cuando me le quedaba viendo.

Negué con la cabeza e hice un pequeño movimiento con las manos para que ella avanzara por la habitación para que pudiéramos salir.

- **No** – conteste firme sabiendo que aunque mi voz parecía con total autoridad la verdad era es que sí, me moría por dentro. Quería acompañarla. Quería escoltarla.- **Es bueno estar en casa a veces con mi familia. Aunque voy a perderme el chocolate español** – sonreí tomando las escaleras para bajarlas.

 **-¿Es bueno?**

 **-Es muy bueno –** conteste con una sonrisa cruzada **– Los españoles a veces tienen cosas buenas.**

 **-Como el chocolate.**

 **-Exacto –** asentí con la cabeza y como ya habíamos llegado abajo le preste mi brazo para que se afirmara de él, tenía que comportarme – **como el chocolate.-** "entre otras cosas" agregué para mis adentros fijando mi vista en ella a pesar de que sentía las manos de Charlotte firmes rodeando mi brazo.

Athos vino a nuestro con aquel porte de señor que tenía. Se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia frente a mi prometida. Ella le extendió la mano y él se la beso. A veces lo envidiaba. No había nada que Athos hiciera que podría verse como mal porque después de todo él era el Conde de La Fere.

- **Espero verla pronto madeimoselle Bossard por lo pronto espero que cuide a mi amigo en cuestión.**

- **Lo cuidare señor, no se preocupe**

Athos extendió su mano hacia mí y yo se la estreche pero yo con él no servía para ese tipo de saludos protocolares. Me acerque para darle un medio abrazo.

- **Cuídate** – cuando estuve inclinado cerca de su oído susurre – **avísame y cuídala por favor.**

Él se despegó de mí y su mano abierta palmeado amistosamente mi cachete con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Cuídate tú gascón testarudo** – él no me dijo nada más sino que me guiño un ojo.

Realmente pensé que aquel guiño de ojo era para mí pero cuando voltea por presentimiento me di cuenta que Jeanne estaba a mis espaldas. Estaba seguro que Athos cuidaría a Ana porque si no de otra manera no podría volver a poner un pie en Gascuña.

Mi hermana salió de detrás de mi espalda y se acercó a la reina.

- **Esperamos que tengan un buen viaje su majestad** – comenzó hablando mi hermana mientras yo me acercaba a aquel sequito acompañado de Charlotte

- **Gracias por vuestros deseos madame D'artagnan, todos nosotros estamos muy agradecidos por la hospitalidad de vuestro hogar.**

Tal vez si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes ahora que lo veía desde esta perspectiva ellas hubiesen sido buenas amigas. Pero aquello solo Dios podía saberlo.

- **Esperamos que cuando regresen de España pasen por aquí**

- **Si** – agregué a las palabras de mi hermana – **nuestro hogar es vuestro hogar majestad. Nos sentiremos nuevamente dichosos que nos elijan para que el viaje hacia Paris no se les haga muy largo**. – hice una pequeña reverencia.

Ana me miró y aunque por su seriedad sabía que mi acompañante no le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia ella nos dedicó una sonrisa a mí y a mi hermana.

- **Volveremos, el conde, mis damas y yo volveremos antes de regresar a Paris.** – Ella extendió su mano hacia mi hermana y ella la beso – **gracias**

Ana también hizo aquel gesto hacia mi prometida, sabia de sobras que no lo hacía por protocolo ni siquiera lo hacía por verme la cara a mí pero no podía hacer que los rumores, aquellos rumores que estaban en Paris se establecieran también aquí en Gascuña. Aquel hospedaje había sido puramente casual, una cosa del destino y nada más.

Por último su fina y hermosa mano blanca llego hacia mí. Me despegue de Charlotte para poder tomar con ambas manos la mano de mi reina, de la única reina de corazones que podía existir para mí y deje un beso sobre el anillo. No tan perfecto sobre la piedra sino que mis labios habían alcanzado a besar su piel.

Nuestras miradas se habían cruzado por un segundo antes de que ella se hubiese dado la vuelta para poder subir al carruaje y con eso dar pie a su partida hacia España.

Me acomode de nuevo entre mi hermana y mi prometida viendo como el carruaje tomaba el camino hacia este.

Tenía diez días para liberarme de aquel compromiso que tenía con Charlotte. Diez días.


End file.
